Atreverte a Amar
by Luna Ozcura dama del amanecer
Summary: Haruka Tenoh es una chica inteligente, le gustan los videojuegos, leer, escribir poemas y pensamientos, es un poco solitaria ya que siempre procuraba ayudar a su familia. Serena Tsukino es una chica amable, amigable, inteligente le gusta cantar, cocinar y divertirse con sus amigos. Haruka y Serena comparten la misma habitación en la universidad.
1. Capítulo 1 Compañera

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es yuri, para las personas que no les gusta este tipo de género. Aquí les traigo mi segunda historia complaciendo a mi amiga que se le ocurrió una historia con estos personajes, en lo personal a mí me gusta más la pareja Serena y Seiya, pero espero les guste esta historia y espero la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1. "Mi Compañera"**

_Estoy muy emocionada se cumple otro de mis sueños estudiar en la universidad que tanto me gusta, estar al lado de mi mejor amiga aunque este un poco loca es como mi hermana, espero todo salga tal como imagino. _

-¿Qué piensas Serena?

- ¡En que por fin estamos cumpliendo otro de nuestros sueños! – sonriendo

- Así es Serena, enserio y espero cumplir mi otro sueño – dijo entusiasmada

- ¡Hay Mina! – dijo Serena con una gotita en su cabeza

- ¡Serena, que ¿acaso tu no quieres encontrar el amor verdadero?! – pregunto Mina

- ¡Llagara solo cuando menos lo espere! – sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – dijo Mina

La universidad es realmente más hermosa de lo que imagine, tiene unos grandes edificios y jardines, es como tener una mini ciudad en la universidad, hasta tiene su propio autobús para trasladarse a otros edificios, me enamore de lo que eh visto hasta ahora.

- Amiga solo espero nos haya tocado en el mismo dormitorio – dijo Mina

- ¡Ojala Mina! ¿No crees que debimos llegar hasta el domingo?

- ¡No, Serena así conocemos bien la universidad! – respondió Mina

- Ok, vamos – dice Serena – van al muro para ver en que dormitorio les toca

- ¡Bueno yo busco en esta lista y tú en la otra ¿Ok?!

- ¡Si, Mina!

- ¡Te encontré, te toco en el 1028, ahora encontrar el mío! – siguió buscando

- ¡Mina, mina aquí estas! – dijo Serena

- A ver, a ver ¡Aaaah 1024!, no nos tocó juntas – dijo triste

- ¡Hay no, ahora a ver con quien me toca no puede ser! – dijo triste y enojada a la vez

- Igual podemos hablar con la encargada y pedirle el cambio, se supone que la secretaria nos ayudaría a que nos tocara juntas ¿no? – dijo Mina

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Serena – fueron con la encargada –

- ¿Por qué se quieren cambiar de habitación? – pregunto la encargada de dormitorios

- Mira es que nosotros somos amigas desde chiquitas siempre hemos estados juntas y así queremos estar – dijo Mina

- De hecho la señorita, su secretaria dijo que podíamos estar juntas y en la inscripción puso que estaríamos juntas – dijo Serena

- ¡Pues no!, no hay nada en su ficha y aunque fuera así aquí se dan al azar las habitaciones, lo siento no las cambiare, solo que sean por cuestiones de fuerza mayor y bueno si sus compañeras se ponen de acuerdo en intercambiar habitaciones se escribe un documento explicando el porqué del cambio las firmas de ustedes y de las otras dos que están de acuerdo la meten en trámite y a ver si la dirección lo autoriza, no es seguro que lo hagan, como ya les dije solo en asuntos de fuerza mayo, así que vayan a desempacar en sus respectivas habitaciones – dijo Sonriendo la encargada de dormitorio

- ¡Ok! – dijeron tristes Mina y Serena y se fueron

- ¡Que lastima ¿no crees?!

- ¡Si es horrible quien sabe con qué tipa me toque ash! – quejándose

- ¡Ni modo nena, vamos!

- Llegamos a tu habitación ¿te ayudo a desempacar?

- ¡No Serena, ve y desempaca tú también, si llego tu compañera de dormitorio me manda un mensaje al móvil y negociamos un intercambio de habitación ok! – sonriendo

- ¡Vale, te aviso! – se retira a su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación quedo sorprendida es cómoda y tiene una hermosa vista, al parecer mi compañera de habitación no ha llegado así que me aprovecho un poco y elijo mi cama.

Empiezo a desempacar obvio escojo mi closet y voy a acomodando mi ropa en el closet al igual que el uniforme y mis zapatos. _¿Cómo será mi compañera?, ¿será amable?, ¿nos llevaremos bien?, ¿querrá intercambiar con mi Mina la habitación? ¡Hay ojala que sí!_

Bien termine ahora a descansar. Al día siguiente fui con Mina a pasear y conocer casi toda la universidad y sus alrededores de ella, comimos fuera y regresamos ya en la noche al dormitorio.

- ¡Ya llegaría tu compañera de dormitorio?! – pregunto Mina

- Mmmm, no lo sé, chequemos – abro la puerta hecho un vistazo no aun no llega pasa

- Ok, tal vez llegue hasta mañana cuando empiezen las clase y si no prácticamente me vengo a mudar contigo – con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Ojala nunca llegue Mina y te vengas aquí conmigo!, por cierto ¿Qué tal es tu compañera? –

- Es buena onda, el algo intelectual, se la pasa casi leyendo todo el día, es muy amable y amigable, pero tú eres mi mejor compañía amiga, tal vez Amy no aguante mis locuras y hasta me tenga miedo – riendo escandalosamente

- ¡Jajajaja, lo más seguro Mina y más si ríes así! – riendo y abrazándola

- ¡Eres mala, hay ya quiero que sea mañana para empezar a buscar a mi amor verdadero o al menos algo parecido!

-¡Tu no cambias! – con una gotita en su cabeza

- ¡Ash Serena no es malo soñar con un amor así bonito y verdadero! – tomándola de las manos

- No, no lo es pero yo digo que el amor llega a ti sin que tú lo busques Mina – sonriendo

- Una ayudadita no hace daño – riendo

**Lunes 7:00 a.m.**

- Muy bien aquí tienes tu llave y tu número de habitación es la 1028, puedes ir a dejar tus cosas e ir a tu segunda clase, solo firma que ingresaste – encargada de dormitorios

- Si claro – respondió

- Deja te encuentro, espera un momento – dijo la encargada de dormitorios

- ¡Si, espero! – sonriendo

- ¡Tsukino no corras puedes tener un accidente de todos modos ya llegaste tarde! – grito la encargada

- ¡Lo siento ya no lo hare! – grito la rubia de odangos

"_Esa chica rubia de odangos llevaba prisa espero no se vaya a caer" _ – pensando

-Bien aquí esta firma, por favor, ¡Hey Tenoh!

- ¡Si, perdón ¿aquí firmo?! – pregunto la rubia

- ¡Si, ok puedes irte, los dormitorios están de donde venía bajando la rubia de odangos! – dijo la encargada

- ¡Si, gracias!

**5:00 p.m.**

-¡Estoy cansada, dejo mucho que investigar la miss! – cansada dijo Serena

- ¡Si, llorare y no tuve tiempo de ver chicos guapos! – dijo Mina triste

- ¡Chicas no se quejen ya tenemos la información es lo importante! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- ¡Bueno estoy muerta iré a descansar nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Ok, si ya llego tu compañera de dormitorio me avisas! – susurrando en el oído de Serena

- ¡Ok, chao Mina y Amy! –sonriendo y se marcha

Al parecer no hay nadie en la habitación, comienzo a quitarme el uniforme y cuando me voy quitando la camiseta del uniforme, oigo que alguien cierra la puerta del baño, volteo espantada y abro los ojos un chico alto, rubio de ojos verdes me ve, me pongo la camisa y me volteo y le grito

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¡las habitaciones de hombres son en el otro edificio! – sonrojada

- ¡Esta es mi habitación y soy mujer! – respondió la rubia

- ¿Eres mujer? – voleando rápidamente a verla

- ¡Si, acaso no ves bien! – un poco molesta respondió

- ¡Perdona, es que bueno por tu vestimenta y tu cabello corto pensé lo contrario, discúlpame! ¿Entonces eres mi compañera de dormitorio? – pregunto Serena

- ¡Si es exactamente eso! – respondió

- ¡Ok, ya regreso! – salió rápidamente de la habitación

- ¡Es enserio, Serena te pasas con esa pobre! – dijo Mina

- ¿Pero porque? – sorprendida

- ¡Serena, acaso eres homofóbica! – pregunto Amy

- ¡Claro que no, es que me espanto solo eso! – tartamudeando

- Jajajajajaja eso es divertido, bueno iré a presentarme con él/ella jajajaja – dijo Mina y sale del cuarto

- ¡Esta loca, vamos Amy! – dijo Serena

- ¡Hola!, ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Hola, si pasa! – respondió la rubia ojiverde

- Bueno me llamo Mina Aino, soy la mejor amiga de tu compañera de habitación y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? – sonriendo

- ¡Hola, me llamo Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto Mina! – sonriendo dándole la mano

- ¡Hay que caballerosa haruka!, ¿te puedo decir Haruka verdad o prefieres por tu apellido Tenoh? – sonriendo dijo Mina

- Esta bien Haruka – sonriendo

- Chicas que bueno que llegan les presento a Haruka, ella son Amy y Serena – dijo Mina

- ¡Mucho gusto! – dijo Amy

- ¡El gusto es mío! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Mucho gusto Haruka yo soy tu compañera! – sonrojada

- ¡Perdón por espantarte hace un rato! – dijo Haruka

- ¡No te preocupes! – sonreí un poco incomoda

Mina y Amy parecían simpatizarles Haruka, platicaron con ella un rato yo solo las observaba o si me preguntaban algo les respondía, no se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Haruka, no entendía porque, después se marcharon nos desearon buenas noches Mina me susurro a mi oído que mañana le diría a Haruka lo del intercambio yo le dije que sí que se apresurara, ella solo rio y se marcharon.

Observe que Haruka escribía en un cuaderno forrado color rosa y pensé _¿Qué estará escribiendo?_ – _ se ve muy pensativa, ¡Rayos! Eso te pasa por estar de mirona Serena te cacho observándola ella me sonrió pero yo solo me voltee y me acosté en mi cama para dormir en eso _

-¡Buenas noches Serena, lindos sueños! – sonriendo dijo Haruka

- ¡Gracias, igualmente! – respondió cortante

**Martes 7:00 a.m.**

Siempre me gusta bañarme en las mañanas y escuchando música en mi móvil mientras me dicho, salí de la ducha y observe que ya no estaba Haruka así que me sentí en confianza, seguí cantando mientras me maquillaba, me puse crema en mi cuerpo un poco de perfume y comencé a ponerme mi uniforme.

-¡Buenos días Serena! – sonriendo entra a la habitación con dos cafés y dos panes con nutella

- ¡Buenos días! – respondió sin muchas ganas

- Te traje un pan y un café para que desayunemos – sonriendo

- ¡No, gracias almorzare más tarde! – sonriendo forzadamente

- ¡Bueno! – agachando la cabeza

- Me puse rápido lo que me falta del uniforme y salí lo más rápido de la habitación para buscar a Mina y Amy quería que Mina ya le dijera a Haruka que nos cambiara la habitación, de todos modos Amy simpatizo con Tenoh, a lo que Mina me dijo que en una oportunidad que tuviera ella le diría a Haruka.

Pasaron una tras otras las clases solo veía a Mina y Amy en unas cuantas materias ya que no me toco en su mismo grupo de ellas.

- ¡Hola Haruka! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Pues tengo hora libre y me viene a sentar a esta jardinera ¿por?! – dijo Haruka

- Solo por preguntar, oye Haruka te quiero decir algo – sonriendo

- ¡Dime! – algo intrigada

- Quiere que intercambiemos habitaciones, es que Serena y yo somos amigas desde niñas y bueno siempre estamos juntas y queríamos estar juntas incluso nos habían dicho que había posibilidad de estar juntas, pero a la mera hora no – dijo triste

- ¿Serena te pidió que me dijeras del intercambio de habitaciones? – algo seria

- ¡Jajajajaja no como crees!, eso lo pensé yo y bueno las dos si queremos estar juntas! – sonriendo

- ¡Aaah ok! – respondió Haruka

- Entonces que dices ¿sí o no intercambiamos cuartos? – pregunta Mina entusiasmada

- ¡Estoy a gusto en mi habitación! – dijo Haruka dando a entender que no

- Eso quiere decir que no ¿verdad? – pregunto Mina algo triste

- ¡Mina ese chico de haya se te ha quedado viendo desde que llegaste! – Haruka comento eso para cambiar de tema y se le olvide el cambio de habitaciones

- ¿Enserio!? – pregunta entusiasmada

- ¡Si, lo eh estado observando desde que llegaste y no te quita la mirada! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Hay Haruka, eres la mejor, si tienes razón me mira! – sonriendo y abrazando a haruka

Después de un rato Mina se reúne con Amy y Serena, y le dije a Serena que Haruka no intercambiaran habitaciones que es bueno que la tenga de compañera que es una chica muy amable y gentil que debería tratarla no es tan ruda como parece, que le debería de dar una oportunidad de conocerla, porque la había observado que no era muy amable con ella, Serena dijo que no tenía nada en su contra y se marcó al cuarto, al llegar Haruka la saludo y solo la miro y no le respondió y se acostó.

Haruka tomo su cuaderno y empezó a escribir _"No entiendo porque Serena Tsukino quiere que me cambie de cuarto y tampoco es justo que yo tenga que irme, tampoco entiendo porque cada que me hace un desplante mi corazón se siente triste, crei que en esta nueva etapa de mi vida tendría oportunidad de conocer buenos amigos, al menos Mina parece ser una buena amiga. _

_Sé que me ganare tu amistad Serena porque tú a mi sin conocerte me agradas mucho, eres tan alegre, sonriendo a todos, tan amable, tan interesante de conocer desde el primer día que te vi corriendo en el pasillo, desde ese día llamaste mi atención por conocerte y yo solo espero una oportunidad para conocernos, por eso no acepte el intercambio"._

- Cerro su libreta la guardo en su cajón

-¡Buenas noches Serena y dulces sueños! – Dijo Haruka

– Serena no respondió solo se voltio para el otro lado.

Haruka solo movió la cabeza riendo y apago la luz.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lluvia

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es yuri, para las personas que no les gusta este tipo de género. **

**Capítulo 2. "Lluvia"**

Veo caer la lluvia en la ventana y esa vista tan hermosa que da, pienso mucho en mi familia los extraño mucho sobre todo a mamá, aunque tenemos algunas diferencias la extraño, a mi hermano peleamos debes en cuando pero extraño sus travesuras, a papá que por el trabajo casi no estaba pero extrañaba esas cenas en familia. Me siento con un poco de nostalgia una que otra lagrima corre por mis mejillas, tomo mi móvil llamo a casa.

-¡Hola!

- ¡Mamá!, ¿Cómo estás? – dije limpiando mis lagrimas

- ¡Serena, hija!, muy bien ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad? – pregunto mamá Ikuko

- ¡Bien, mami solo quería saludarte y decirte que los extraño mucho! – dije con mi voz entre cortada

- Mi pequeña y nosotros a ti, pero debes estudiar mucho, tu sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en que te fueras lejos de la ciudad a estudiar, pero ya que estas ahí espero sepas aprovecharlo confió en ti Serena – dijo mamá

- Si, lo sé, sé que no estas aun de acuerdo con que este fueras de la ciudad, y no te preocupes no te defraudare mamá – dije con seriedad

- Lo sé hija cuídate mucho y espero no por estar lejos te vayas por el mal camino – dijo preocupada

- ¡Cómo crees eso jamás! – dije un poco exaltada

- ¡Lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti!

- No, tienes porque, bueno mamá me tengo que ir, cuídate y dile a papá y Samy que los quiero y extraño, besos ¡Te quiero! – dije con cariño

- Igualmente cariño, come a tu horas, duerme temprano y estudia mucho ¡Te amo! – dijo mamá con amor

Colgué el teléfono y seguí observando la lluvia, me desconcentro al oír entrar a la habitación a Haruka, llego mojada y cargando unas bolsas que contenían unas plantas por poco se le caían pero no le ayude solo la mire, como pudo las acomodo en su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a acomodar sus plantas en la masetas y le dios los cuidados requerido.

Observo como las trata con delicadeza, las acaricia con su mano e incluso les habla diciendo que las cuidara y cosas así y sonrió, ella se da cuenta que la observo y me sonríe.

- ¿Es bella la vista que tenemos en la habitación? – dijo sonriendo Haruka

- ¡Sí, lo es! – le dije

Me voltee tratando de evitar una conversación con ella, creo que lo entendió y siguió con las plantas, después de un rato paro de llover en el cielo apareció un hermoso arcoíris se veía realmente hermoso salí al balcón a tomar aire y admirar ese arcoíris que era tan maravilloso para admirar, de pronto sentí que se acercó Haruka a mi lado, me miro y sonrió yo solo la mire.

- Hermoso ¿verdad? – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí, maravillosamente hermoso! – respondí

Nos quedamos observando un rato más, hasta que decidí entrar ella siguió de tras de mí.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo como ya era costumbre Mina invitaba a almorzar a Haruka con nosotros, todas platicando y yo trataba de no hacer mucha platica con Haruka, en el fondo me sentía mal de ser así con ella pero algo me hacía tratar de rechazarla. Mina se daba cuenta de mis actitudes hacia Haruka y decidió hablar conmigo yo le dije que trataría de no ser así porque realmente no me cae mal pero no me interesa ser su amiga tampoco, Mina me dijo tratara de conocerla y si al menos nos hiciera el ambiente pesado. Me quede pensando en lo que hablamos Mina y yo y pensé en que si había sido muy grosera con Haruka y sin razón sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi salón.

- ¡Serena!

- ¡Darien! – sonriendo

- Ven siéntate junto a mi ¿Sí? – Dijo Darien – solo sonreí

- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo Zafiro y Diamante

- ¡Hola! – respondieron Amy y Mina

- Deberíamos ir al cine un día de estos – propuso Zafiro

- Este bien me parece una buena idea – dijo Mina

- ¡Uuuuy saben amigos ya solo no hay que cuidarnos de la rivalidad entre nosotros si no ya también de la marimacha ya que ella nos hará competencia para conquistar a nuestras compañeras de clase! – dijo Darien en tono burlista

- ¡Jajajajaja cierto Darien tenemos más competencia! – dijo Diamante burlándose

- ¡Cállense son unos tontos! – Dijo Mina enojada – Haruka solo los miro y los ignoro y pasó a sentarse

- Mina no te enojes solo es broma con "el compañera" jajajaja – dijo Darien

- ¡Sí Mina no te mal viajes! – Dijo Diamante – Zafiro abrazo a mina y le dijo que no les hiciera caso – Mina y Amy fueron con Haruka a decirle que no haga caso de los comentarios, yo me quede con Darien, Diamante y Zafiro.

Darien y Diamante eran muy burlistas e hirientes con sus comentarios respecto a Haruka, no me agradaba que fueran así pero no tenía porque defenderla ella no es mi amiga y pueden pensar otra cosa así que solo escuchaba y veía como Mina y Amy defendían a Haruka.

Los días pasaron y Haruka empezaba a tener una amiga que incluso empezaba a juntarse con nosotros Lita Kino, se veía a leguas que esa Lita le gustaba haruka hacia todo por estar cerca de ella, incluso cuando íbamos a comer le quería dar de comer Haruka se apenaba yo creo que a veces se incomodaba como a mí me incomodaba verles tan juntitas, no me agrada Lita y que Haruka sea tan amable con ella, no sé por qué no las tolero ver juntas.

Para distraerme un poco salí con Mina y Amy fuimos a comprar cosas de chicas, Mina invito a Haruka pero ella le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que cosas tendría que hacer Haruka, pasamos toda la tarde de shopping, comimos pizza, frappe y un pastel, ya entrando la noche regresamos a los dormitorios, yo venía contenta, llegue a mi habitación y cuál fue mi sorpresa encontré a Lita y Haruka, no me agrado nada ver a ellas ahí solas, Lita y Haruka me saludaron, yo solo dije hola sin muchas ganas de responder dejes mis cosas y me salí azotando la puerta.

- Creo que a Tsukino no le agradó mucho mi presencia aquí – dijo Lita

- ¡No creo así es ella! – dijo Haruka

- Si Darien y Diamante conocieran ese lado de Tsukino yo creo que no les gustaría tanto como les gusta – dijo sonriendo

- Serena es amable y muy linda persona pero solo que es un poco especial en algunos aspectos – dijo Haruka

- Pues si tú lo dices será amable con sus amigos porque a mí siempre me mira mal y no se creó que ni tú ni yo le caemos – dijo Lita

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto algo triste Haruka

- Si lo creo – dijo Lita

**########################################**

- ¡Serena cálmate! – dijo Mina exaltada

- ¡Como me pides eso Mina, si Haruka no respeta mi habitación como mete a su novia a hacer no sé qué cosas! – dije exaltada

- Serena no sabes si son novias y si estaban haciendo nada malo no las encontraste haciendo cosas para que digas que no respetan – dijo Amy

- Pues no pero no me gustan esas cosas, que tenga novia está bien pero en mi habitación que no meta a sus novias – dije molesta

- Serena suenas como celosa – dijo Mina

- ¡Claro que no solo que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas! – dije saca de onda por el comentario de Mina

- ¿Entonces eres homofóbica? – pregunto Amy

- ¡No, no tampoco lo soy! Es que Haruka me saca de quicio no sé porque soy así con ella y bueno no sé – dije llorando

- Tranquila Serena igual te da miedo a que hagan burla por defenderla o por ser amiga de ella, pero eso no es malo hay que apoyarla igual y ella ni es lesbiana igual ni tu ni yo sabemos porque se viste y actúa así ok – Mina me abrazo y me tranquilizo

- ¡Tal vez no lo sea pero bueno no quiero que en mi habitación se preste para sus cosas con sus amigas! – dije un poco seria

- ok, solo háblalo con ella ok – dijo Mina

- Si Serena pero tranquilamente si ofenderla porque no sabemos si es o no es lesbiana – dijo Amy

- ok eso hare – dije ya más tranquila

Cuando regrese al cuarto no vi a Haruka, busque en el baño y no estaba _¿Dónde estarás Haruka?, ¿Te fuiste con Lita?_ Después de un rato llego Haruka con una rosa roja muy hermosa.

- ¡hola! – dijo Haruka

- ¡hola Haruka! – dije amablemente

- ¿sigues enojada? – pregunto Haruka

- No, no estaba ni estoy enojada simplemente no me gusta que tus "amiguitas" vengan y pues la habitación no es para cosas de ese tipo – dije sonrojada

- ¿Cosas de ese tipo, que cosas? – dijo Haruka algo extrañada

- Bueno eso de romances y así ¿me entiendes?

- Si, te entiendo y quiero decirte que Lita es solo mi amiga y si estábamos aquí es porque estábamos haciendo una tarea pero si te molesta ya no volveré a venir a hacer mis tareas aquí y otra cosa yo no haría nada malo en nuestra habitación – dijo Haruka

- ¡Ok, solo quiero que quede claro ese punto y gracias por respetar la habitación Haruka y una disculpa por mi actitud! – dije sonrojada

- No tengo nada que perdonarte y bueno yo sé que yo no te agrado y que vieras deseado tener otra compañera de dormitorio, pero bueno nos tocó compartir habitación y bueno te traje esta rosa para tratar de hacerte olvidar ese mal rato que te hice pasar con Lita – dijo Haruka sonriendo y dándome la rosa

- ¡Gracias, no te vieras molestado! – dije sorprendida y recibiendo la rosa

- No agradezcas – dijo sonriendo

Sonreí y me dirigí al baño a llenar una botella de agua para poner la rosa, en lo que llenaba la botella sonreía nadie me había regalado una rosa y esta rosa era hermosa un rojo tan bonito, tenía un rico aroma, me encanto esa rosa y bueno era la primera vez que alguien me había regalado una rosa y tal vez no la merecía por mi comportamiento con Haruka ella era tan amable conmigo y yo solo la juzgo sin darle una oportunidad de conocerla al menos cambiar mi actitud con ella, puse la rosa en la botella de agua y cuando salí del baño oí a Haruka hablando por celular.

Al parecer Haruka hablaba con su mamá, le decía que la extrañaba a ella, a su papá, hermana y su tía, que esperaba pronto ir a verlos y que los amaba, se ve que son una familia muy unida Haruka le hablaba con mucho amor a su mamá, cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia se despido de su mamá y termino la llama yo le sonreí.

- ¿Extrañas mucho a tu familia? – pregunte

- ¡Si, demasiado me hacen mucha falta, pero por ellos estoy aquí para poder ayudar a mi familia por eso quiero ser la mejor agrónoma! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Lo serás Haruka! – le dije sonriendo

- ¡Gracias! ¿Te gusto la rosa? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Si, me gustó mucho gracias! – dije un poco sonrojada

- De nada, bueno te dejo dormir ya que no te gusta desvelarte – sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – dije sonriendo

Me puse la pijama y me metí en mi cama note que Haruka escribía en el mismo cuaderno que hace unos días escribía, me pregunto qué tanto escribirá, después de unos minutos.

- ¡ahora si te dejo dormir, buenas noches y dulces sueños! – dijo Haruka apagando su lámpara y alzando su cuaderno

- ¡Buenas noches Haruka, descansa! – dije amablemente

Me quede pensando en que tanto escribe en ese cuadernos mientras oía caer la lluvia, sin que se diera cuenta Haruka, tome la rosa roja y la olí una y otra vez, creo que la lluvia me pone algo romántica y nostálgica, esa noche era algo fresca y lluviosa que inspira a cualquiera en pensar en su amor, pero yo no tenía en quien pensar aun no llegaba un amor a mi vida, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cuándo llegara?, ¿Conoceré un día el amor? Entre varios pensamientos me quede dormida.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Conociéndonos

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 3. "Conociéndonos"**

Toda la semana a estado lloviendo, el clima un poco frio, hemos pasado los primeros y segundos exámenes semestrales con éxito vamos por los terceros y últimos para termina este semestre.

Iba caminando un poco distraída por los pasillos de la universidad para llegar a la cafetería a reunirme con Mina, Amy y Haruka después de clases.

- ¿A dónde vas linda? – dijo coquetamente Darien

- ¡Hola Darien! Voy a la cafetería – respondí

- Te acompaño – dijo Darien

- Bueno – solo sonreí

Darien es muy amable y lindo conmigo, él me ha dicho que le dé la oportunidad de tratarnos de conocernos y salir a ver si se da algo más, aunque él se esmera y es tan amable conmigo, él es muy guapo y durante todo este tiempo él no a me hace sentir nada, el típico síntoma de amor o cuando te gusta alguien las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, ni los nervios o la emoción de estar cerca de él, sentir como se quiere salir el corazón nada de eso me provoca Darien.

- ¡Hola! – salude a las chicas

- ¡Hola chicas y señorito Haruka! – dijo Darien riéndose – nadie se rio con el

- ¡Hola! – respondieron

- Iré a buscar unos libros, no vemos después – dijo Haruka

- Yo también iré contigo – dijo Amy

- ¡Yo iré a buscar a Zafiro! – dijo Mina

- ¡OK! – todos se marcharon yo me quede con Darien

- ¡Darien, creo que deberías de dejar de decir esas cosas a Haruka! – dije apenada

- Serena solo bromeaba ok – dijo Darien

- Ok, solo que incomodan a las chicas – dije algo seria

- ¡Perdón no lo volveré hacer, pero ese Tenoh también me dice indirectas que tu no lo veas es otra cosa! – dijo Darien

**###########################################**

En la habitación estaban reunidas Amy, Mina y Haruka platicando de todo un poco, Mina como siempre hablando de los chicos guapos y que le gusta mucho Zafiro pero él es algo más tímido que Darien y Diamante, Amy comento que Zafiro era más agradable que Darien y Diamante eran los típicos chicos guapos y huecos, Haruka solo rio.

-¡Les aseguro que por lo menos una cita con Zafiro tendre! – dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Lo lograras Mina eres hermosa e increíble! – dijo Haruka abrazándola

- ¡Si Mina! – dijo Amy

- ¡Gracias amigas, las amo! – dijo Mina abrazándolas

Termine de comer con Darien él se despidió dijo que saldría este fin de semana con su familia que nos estaremos mensaje ando, le dije que sí nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando iba llegando oí muchas risas claro la más escandalosa era la de mi querida amiga Mina, abrí y estaban comiendo papas, palomitas y chicharrones con mucha salsa y refresco Coca-Cola, las chicas me sonrieron y me invitaron a sentarme junto con ellas en el balcón.

-¿De qué platican? – pregunte

- Que tu amiga Mina le encanta Zafiro – dijo Amy

- Y quiere una cita con el – dijo Haruka

- ¡Enserio!, wow Zafiro es muy amable y buena persona – dije sonriendo

- Serena tu puedes ayudarme tu tratas más con ellos por Darien y Diamante ¿Puedes ayudarme? – dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa suplicando por mi ayuda

- ¡Claro podemos planear una ida al cine! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Eres la mejor, te amo! – dijo Mina abrazándome o casi ahogándome

Seguimos platicando de todo un poco comiendo y escuchando música con algunas canciones las cantábamos de todo este tiempo este ha sido el momento más agradable que eh pasado estando Haruka y pensándolo mejor de todo estos casi seis meses, seguí disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigas y de Haruka entre risas y más risas.

Pasamos así toda la tarde y ya entrando la noche se despidieron y nos ayudaron a recoger la habitación a Haruka y a mí.

- Chicas yo me voy despidiendo mañana sábado iré a pasar el fin de semana con mi familia, las veré hasta el domingo las extrañare – dijo Amy dándonos un fuerte abrazo a cada una

- ¡Ok Amy, cuídate mucho y disfruta a lado de tu familia! – dijo Haruka

- Chicas yo también saldré mi madre y mi hermana vendrán a verme y quieren pasar el fin de semana conmigo, supuestamente quieren decirme algo ¡ash enserio no me gusta ese tipo de comidas familiares! – dijo Mina haciendo gestos – sonreímos al ver las expresiones de Mina

- ¿Y ustedes que harán? – pregunto Amy

- Haruka dijo que iría a ver a su familia que iría de sorpresa ya que los extrañaba mucho y ahora que podía iría a visitarlos. Yo les comente que me quedaría y pues tal vez saldría a dar la vuelta –

**Sábado por la mañana**

- Nenas las voy a extrañar, enserio me harán falta soportar a mi hermana y a mi madre con sus locuras de compras y hablando de que es más glamour o no enserio será muy largo este fin – dijo un poco fastidiada

- Bueno me despido nos vemos el domingo o tal vez el lunes – dijo Amy sonriendo y despidiéndose de beso y abrazo

- ¡Yo también me despido, Amy nos vamos juntas! Serena segura ¿Qué no quieres ir conmigo, sabes que mamá? y a mi hermana te consideran de la familia! – dijo Mina

- ¡Sí, lo sé Mina pero es mejor que estés tú con ellas como familia igual tienen algo importante que decirte! – dije sonriendo

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí segura!

- Es que no quiero dejarte sola, pero bueno, ¡Las extrañare! – dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose de beso y abrazo

- ¡No te preocupes! – Sonreí – Amy y Mina se marcharon yo y Haruka nos volteamos a ver, ella se dirigió a sacar alguna ropa para a acomodar para su viaje

- ¡Haruka saldré por ahí! – dije un poco triste

- ¡Ok, abrígate hace un poco de frio y esta lloviznando un poco! – dijo Haruka

- ¡si, gracias buen viaje! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Haruka sonriendo y un poco extrañada no imagino que le fuera a decir eso

Salí de la habitación un poco triste, _estaré sola el fin de semana de querer ir con Mina quería pero era comida familiar y pasarla en familia como iba a ir, Amy iría a ver a su familia y Haruka igual yo no quería ir a un con mi familia sé que lo mejor es ir cuando sean las vacaciones para eso faltaban unas cuantas semanas._

Entre varios pensamientos y recuerdos tristes caía una leve llovizna y lo note porque ya había salido de la universidad sin darme cuenta caminaba sin pensar a donde ir solo por caminar. No supe como pero resbale y cuando trate de moverme sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi tobillo, así que me quede quita pensando en que no había nadie cerca para pedir ayuda y yo no podía llamar a nadie deje mi móvil en mi cama solo podía sentir dolor y pedir que alguien se diera cuenta y me ayudara.

Después de unos minutos trate de moverme y el dolor regresaba en mi tobillo y no pude hacer el intento en eso oí una voz conocida que dijo mi nombre y cuando voltie era ella, era Haruka que venía corriendo hacia mí.

- Serena ¿Estas bien, que te paso? – pregunto Haruka angustiada

- Resbale, hay mucho lobo esta resbaladizo – dije sobándome el tobillo

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Como si no tengo tu número de móvil y no lo traigo! – respondí

- ¡Cierto!, ¿Te duele el tobillo? – pregunto preocupada

- Si, por eso no me pude mover – dije adolorida

- Deja revisarte – dijo Haruka tocando mi tobillo, me queje y solo me miro y dijo que me llevaría al dormitorio tenia anchado mi tobillo –

- Pero no puedo moverme –

- Yo te llevare alzada – dijo Haruka

- ¡Que, no como crees! – dije sorprendida

- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo y es la única manera! – dijo Haruka

Haruka me tomo con cuidado en sus brazos cuidadosamente y me alzo – Agárrate de mí para que no te caigas – ¡Ok! – rodee mis brazos en su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa y con un poco de calor de ir de esa manera en brazos de Haruka, mientras llegábamos a la habitación pude estar cerca de muy cerca de ella y note que tenía unos muy hermosos ojos verdes y a pesar que no usaba maquillaje tenía su piel tan linda Haruka era muy linda Haruka noto que la miraba - ¿Te duele mucho? – Pregunto - ¡No, ya no duele tanto! – dije sonrojada.

Llegamos a la habitación Haruka me recostó con cuidado y poco a poco en mi cama – iré por un spray para desinflamar, un algodón y unas venditas no te muevas ok – dijo Haruka y fue por las cosas, cuando regreso se sentó junto a mí y quito mi tenis, mi calceta y comenzó a subirme el pants que traía, lo hacía con una delicadeza que sentía un poco de cosquillitas cuando rozaba mi piel al subirme el pants, comenzó a tocar mi tobillo - ¿Te duele mucho? – Pregunto - ¡Un poco! –Tienes inflamado el tobillo por la caída, pero nada grave, solo reposa estos dos días ok – dijo sonriendo - ¡Ok! – Respondí sonriendo – Te pondré este spray para que se te desinflame y en tu raspadura de tu rodilla para que cicatrice rápido y una vendita ok - ¡No, no me ardera si me pones, no, no déjame así! – Dije desesperada y con miedo – Jajaja no te pasara nada no te dolerá, te lo prometo si quieres agarra mi hombro o muerde mi hombro o mano veras que no te dolerá, confía en mi ¿Sí? – Dijo sonriendo - ¡Ok, hazlo! – Dije tomando su hombro con mis dos manos y cerrando mis ojos - ¡Listo ya quedo, ¿verdad que no te dolió? – Dijo sonriendo - ¡No, no dolió! - ¡Ves!, bueno deja ir a guardar esto en el botiquín del baño - ¡Ok! – Respondí sonriéndole a la rubia – cuando regreso me dijo que iría por una botella de agua para que me tomara una pastilla para desinflamar y calmar el dolor de mi tobillo que no tardaba, yo le dije que sí, que fuera con cuidado. Haruka tardo como media hora en llegar yo estaba un poco preocupada porque solo había ido por agua y había una tienda cerca de la universidad o incluso una maquinita en la universidad donde había jugos en latas. En eso llega Haruka con unas bolsas, las pone en su mesa de trabajo y se acerca a mí con una botella de agua – Toma la pastilla y el agua para que te la tomes – dijo dándome la pastilla y el agua – ¡Gracias! – le respondí y me tome la pastilla – Serena traje algo para comer, sé que te gusta el espagueti y bueno elegí pollo frito y ensalada espero te guste – ¡Gracias no te vieras molestado! – No es molestia ok, toma – dijo dándome una caja de comida - ¡Ok! - ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? – Pregunto un poco temerosa por la respuesta - ¡Claro! – dije sonriendo, no podía negarme después de lo amable que se ha portado conmigo.

Comenzamos a comer - ¡Esta deliciosa la comida! – Dije sonriendo – Que bueno que te gusto, me alegra – dijo sonriendo – Haruka, ya es tarde tu iba a ir con tu familia y te entretuve, ¿aun alcanzas a llegar? - ¡No, iré y no te preocupes me quedare a que contigo a cuidarte! – Dijo Haruka - ¡No, como crees tú ve con tu familia yo estaré bien ok ve si no me sentiré culpable, tú los extrañas mucho! – Dije un poco apenada - ¡Tú no puedes hacer cosas sola en lo que se te vaya lo inflamado, y yo puedo ir en vacaciones ese era mi plan ok! – Dijo sonriendo - ¡Ok, gracias Haruka, no merezco que seas tan amable conmigo, después de lo grosera que eh sido! – dije apenada y agachando mi cabeza – ¡Eso ya paso y no te preocupes, y no agradezcas! – dijo Haruka

Seguimos comiendo y se hizo un silencio por unos minutos – Haruka enserio gracias por lo de hoy y perdóname de verdad – dije sin mirarla a los ojos - ¡Ok, te perdono y no agradezcas lo viera hecho por cualquiera aunque no fuera mi amigo – dijo Haruka – ¿Yo soy cualquiera? – Pregunte - ¡No, tú no eres cualquiera! – Dijo Haruka - ¿Entonces yo que soy? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos - ¡Tú eres especial para mí! – Dijo sonrojada, sonrió y siguió comiendo – me quede sin palabras al oír eso yo especial para Haruka ¿Por qué era especial para ella?, pero no le pregunte sonreí y seguí comiendo.

Terminamos de comer Haruka tomo mi caja y fue a tirar la basura de las botellas de agua y las cajas de comida, mientras la esperaba recordaba la primera vez que la vi en la habitación creyendo que era un chico guapo y sonreí en eso llego Haruka – ¿Ya no te duele tu tobillo y rodilla? – Pregunto - un poco al moverla, pero ya casi no – respondí amablemente - ¡Qué bueno! – sonriendo

Haruka se acostó en su cama a leer un libro, yo estaba escuchando música en mi móvil paso como una hora y decidí hablarle – Haruka ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dije a Haruka – ella voltio y me dijo que si - ¿Te gustan las chicas o los chicos? – Pregunte un poco apenada - ¿Eso te impide ser mi amiga? – Dijo Haruka – Solo tengo curiosidad – respondí - ¡Ok, solo te diré algo nunca me enamorado y si no me conoces no me juzgues! – Dijo seria - ¡Perdóname no quise incomodarte y tienes razón! – dije apenada

Haruka noto que me apene – Sabes yo no soy muy femenina porque no me llama la atención yo eh trabajado en el campo con mi papá ayudándole con las tierras y con el viñedo, también ayudaba a mamá en la cocina económica aunque nunca aprendí a cocinar y esa era mi vida escuela y ayudar a mi familia por eso no tengo amigos y para trabajar en el campo pues no es cómodo usar un vestido, tacones y ser muy glamurosa ni me gusta ese tipo de cosas yo solo me preocupo por salir a delante y ayudar a mi papá y mamá con el trabajo ser la mejor agrónoma y sacar el viñedo adelante, regresarle todo ese esfuerzo que han hecho para darme mis estudios ese es mi sueño, no me importa que la gente hable de como soy, no me importa si no les agrado – dijo Haruka triste - ¡Haruka!, eres una chica increíble y no eres una marimacha como dicen, perdóname y ¿me dejarías conocerte más? – Pregunte sonrojada - ¡Si quieres conocerme no me observes, Mírame! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Ok, ¿eso es un sí?! – Pregunte algo sonrojada - ¡Sí es un sí! – dijo Haruka sonriendo – ¡Gracias! – Dije sonriendo – Serena háblame de ti – dijo Haruka.

Bueno me llevo bien con mi mamá tenemos nuestras diferencias porque ella siempre ha de tener la razón y tal vez la tenga, pero creo que yo debo tomar mis propias decisiones y si me equivoco o no eso me permitirá madurar, con mi papá casi no lo veo por el trabajo pero cuando estamos juntos es genial muy agradable y con mi hermano tenemos peleas normales de hermanos pero eso si nos queremos mucho amo a mi familia – dije sonriendo - ¡Sí, la familia es lo mejor que tenemos! – dijo sonriendo Haruka – ¡Sí! – Sonreí – Serena, ¿Quieres ver alguna película?, puedo poner alguna que quieras en mi lap y verlas juntas – dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Claro veamos una película! – Dije sonriendo - ¡Ok! – dijo Haruka sonriendo, fue por su laptop y por unas papas que había comprado y unos jugos de botella, me dio mi jugo – Aquí pongo las papás para comer entre las dos y bueno ¿Qué película quieres ver? – Dijo Haruka - ¡Gracias y pues una romántica, me gustan las de romance y drama! – Dije sonriendo - ¡Ok! – Dijo Haruka - ¿Cuál quieres que ponga? – Pregunto - ¡Elige tú, sorpréndeme! – respondí.

Después de unos minutos Haruka escoge una película - ¡Espero te guste! – Dijo sonriendo y se iba a sentar en el suelo – Haruka ¿Por qué te vas a sentar en el suelo? Siéntate conmigo en la cama – le dije a Haruka – ¿Segura? – Pregunto tímidamente - ¡Claro! – Sonriendo - ¡Ok! – dijo Haruka sentándose junto a mi recargándose en la cabecera y poniendo la laptop en un banquito doblado la laptop en la cama.

Empezamos a ver la película era muy linda, la protagonista tuvo que pasar varias decepciones amorosas para encontrar al amor de su vida y cuando lo encontró tuvo que decidir si mirar a un futuro con él o hacer caso al pasado, claro como todo final feliz se quedó con el amor de su vida y termina con un beso típico de final de película y de telenovela. Ya era de noche Haruka miro el reloj y empezó a apagar la laptop y fue a tirar la basura, cerro su laptop, fue a guardarla y acomodar el banquito en su closet, se acerca a mí y dice - ¿Te gusto la película? - ¡Sí, me gustó mucho! – dije sonriendo.

-¡Qué bueno, creo que debes dormir y descansar, te ayudare! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Ok! – dije sonriendo

Haruka me alzo de nuevo y me acomodo en mi cama, me cobijo como si fuera mi mamá solo le faltó que me diera un beso en la frente, realmente Haruka era muy tierna sonreí y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Descansa, buenas noches y dulces sueños! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Haruka! – la tome de la mano antes que se fuera a su cama

- ¿Sí? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por todo, eres muy linda y espero que a partir de hoy me dejes ser parte de tu vida y ser amigas! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Claro que sí, tu eres parte de mi vida! – dijo sonriendo, se dio media vuelta, saco su cuaderno y se puso a escribir cuando termino lo guardo en el cajón, se acostó y apago su lámpara

- ¡Haruka buenas noches! – dije tiernamente

- ¡Gracias! – respondió Haruka

Al día siguiente, desayunamos juntas Haruka y yo, ella fue a comprar unos hotcakes y cafés del Starbucks el desayuno fue muy lindo y amigable platicamos un poco de nuestros gusto a Haruka le gusta, leer, escribir, le gusta correr, andar en su motocicleta, las plantas, el campo, su comida favorita el pollo frito, la milanesa, ama jugar con sus videojuegos, oír música, entre otras cosas, yo le dije que me gusta leer, oír música, cantar en la regadera, la naturaleza, hacer postres o algunas comida (aun me falta por aprender), divertirme con mis amigos, entre otras cosas, seguimos platicando así varias horas y bromeando, riéndonos de cualquier tontería.

- Serena te gustaría jugar un videojuego conmigo? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Jajajajaja!, tengo años que no juego eso, eso los jugaba por mi hermano Sammy, ya no me acuerdo como se hace – dije riendo

- ¡Yo te enseño, ¿Sí?! – dijo la ojiverde

- ¡Sí, Haruka me gustaría mucho jugar contigo! – dije un poco sonrojada

- ¡Enserio! – dijo sorprendida

- ¡Sí! – dije sonriendo

Nos pusimos a jugar, Haruka me explico cómo hacerlo, nuestro primer juego uno de carreras, fue genial la verdad me encanto jugar y aunque no le pude ganar porque es muy buena en eso, me divertí, ella me decía que para ser mi primera vez era buena en eso y que tendría que jugar más seguido con ella, yo le dije que sí que me encantaría. Seguimos jugando en eso tocan la puerta era Mina que había regresado de estar con su familia, se sorprendió vernos tan amigas y bueno se preocupó al verme vendado el tobillo le conté lo que paso y que bueno eso sirvió para empezar a conocer y ser amigas Haruka y yo le dio mucho gusto, se sentó con nosotros a platicar de cómo le fue con su familia.

- ¡Cómo ven mi hermana se casa!, para eso era la reunión y bueno ustedes están invitadas, no me pueden dejar sola ahí ¿irán conmigo? Digan que si por favor ¿Sí? Anda digan que si – pregunto Mina

- ¡Yo si voy! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Enserio! – dijo Mina

- ¡Sí! – dijo la ojiverde

- ¿Y tú Serena? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Claro que sí! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Gracias amigas son las mejores!, cuando llegue Amy también le diré así iremos las cuatro – dijo Mina

Haruka y yo solo nos vimos y sonreímos, seguimos platicando y más tarde entre las tres nos pusimos a ver películas en la televisión toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Cine

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 4. "Cine"**

- ¡Darien! ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana? – pregunto Diamante

- ¡Uuuuy, excelente! Eso sí casi no dormí pero la pase genial fue excelente este fin de semana, conocí a unas chicas dios me encantaron y la pase genial con ellas – dijo con una gran sonrisa como si fuera un gran logro

- ¿Y con Serena? No que te gusta mucho – pregunto Zafiro

- ¡Claro, Serena me encanta y hare todo por ser su novio y bueno si se puede más!, pero no por eso no saldré con nadie más, me divertiré mientras Serena se decide por mí – dijo Darien guiñando el ojo

- ¡Eso, si Darien, no hay que estancarse en un solo lugar! – dijo Diamante

- Cada quien – dijo Zafiro

- ¡Hey, ni digas nada Zafiro, mira que traes loquita a Mina! – dijo Darien

- Claro que no Mina es solo buena amiga y amable – dijo Zafiro

- ¡Por dios, Mina te da muchas indirectas, has de querer que te lo diga ya directamente – dijo Diamante – Darien asistió con la cabeza

- ¡No me eh dado cuenta de eso! – dijo Zafiro

**########################################**

Estábamos en la habitación arreglándonos Mina y yo, platicando de varias cosas, llega Amy y nos dice que nos apuremos para que no se nos haga tarde para ir a clases, Haruka ríe y se pone a platicar con Amy en lo que terminamos, Mina comenta entusiasmada que quiere ver a Zafiro y Amy comenta que cuando fue por un jugo lo encontró él también iba por un jugo, Mina dijo que le viera encantado haberlo encontrado todas nos miramos y reímos.

- ¡Serena ayúdame enserio quiero salir con Zafiro! – dijo Mina suplicando ayuda

- ¡Mina tranquila si te ayudare! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Gracias amiga te amo! – dijo abrazándome casi ahogándome

Los días pasaban Mina seguía sacándole platica a Zafiro, él es algo tímido así que solo sonreía o le respondía a Mina, Haruka y yo convivíamos cada día más, me gustaba mucho platicar con ella y compartir cosas, Haruka le conté cosas que a Mina que siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas, había cosas que no sabía y que yo en una noche le había contado a Haruka, ella también me contaba cosas.

Era noche, llovía un poco fuerte, estaban relámpagos sonando muy fuerte la luz entre que se iba y no, hacia un poco de frio, estando acostadas cada quien en su cama, voltee a ver a Haruka ella me estaba mirando también sonreímos y se va la luz.

- ¡Haruka! – dije

- ¿Sí? – pregunto

- Se fue la luz – dije solo por decir algo

- Si, ¿Te da miedo? – pregunto

- ¡No, a veces me gusta! ¿Y a ti? – pregunte

- ¡No, no me gusta cuando estoy sola! – dijo en voz baja

- Ahora no estás sola – dije

- ¡Lo sé, estoy contigo y no me siento sola! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Pues no lo estás! – dije sonriendo

- Hay veces que estas rodeada de multitud y te sientes más sola, sabes yo siempre estado con mi familia nada me faltaba pero aun así me sentía sola en algunas ocasiones, desde que te conocí ya no me siento sola – dijo la ojiverde – yo me sonroje y algo no sé cómo explicarlo recorrió mi cuerpo y una sonrisa apareció - ¡Gracias Haruka!, sabes yo también me siento muy a gusto contigo – dije sonriendo – ¡Gracias! me alegra saberlo – dijo la ojiverde

Seguimos platicando hasta la madrugada, no queríamos dejar de platicar, pero el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidas ni cuenta nos dimos de cuando llego la luz.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre últimamente Haruka me llevaba un rosa roja para darme los buenos días, yo la abrazaba fuertemente – ¡Buenos días Haruka! – Dije con una gran sonrisa – ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto - ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? – Pregunte oliendo la rosa - ¡Bien! Sabes hoy salgo temprano de mis clases y me gustaría que fuéramos juntas a algún lado ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Me encantaría! – Dije con una gran sonrisa – ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡si, es enserio! – Dije sonriendo – ¿Te parece a las 3? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡si, te veo en la jardinera del patio principal ¿sí?! – Dije sonriendo - ¡Nos vemos a esa hora! – Dijo Haruka sonriendo – nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras clases.

Entre clases me reunía con Haruka para platicar o distraernos un rato de las clases, ya que Amy se la pasaba leyendo sus libros y Mina detrás de Zafiro, Haruka me dijo que iría a sus últimas clases que no se me olvidara que a la 3:00 p.m. nos veríamos en la jardinera para ir a un lugar que me encantara, yo le sonreí y le dije que no lo olvidaría y que llegaría puntual, nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla y abrazo. Me dirigía a mi clase cuando de pronto alguien me saluda, una voz conocida y que no me agradaba mucho escuchar.

- ¡Hola Darien! – dije sin muchas ganas de saludar

- ¿Me extrañaste hermosa? – dijo sonriendo y abrazándome fuerte a el – me solté - ¡No tuve ni tiempo de extrañar a nadie! – sonreí

- ¡Yo te extrañe mucho! A demás toda esta semana casi no hemos platicado te las has pasado con la señorito Tenoh, que por cierto ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? – pregunto Darien intrigado

- Haruka es una gran chica y no me gusta que te refieras a ella como "señorito" por qué lo haces en tono de burla – dije un poco molesta

- Perdóname chiquita no le volveré a decir así, pero así nos llevamos Tenoh y yo – dijo Darien

- ¡Ok, no lo vuelvas a hacer, Haruka es mi amiga! – dije seria

- ¡Ok preciosa tus deseos son órdenes para mí! – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

- Bueno Darien nos vemos después – dije realmente quería huir de Darien

- ¡Serena espera! – dijo Darien

- ¡Dime! – dije

- ¿Cuándo podemos salir? – pregunto Darien

- ¡Darien eh estado muy ocupada un día de estos yo te aviso! – dije con una gotita en mi cabeza

- ¡Serena, quiero que salgamos pero ya en forma de algo más que amigos, así te darás cuenta que es lo que sientes por mí! – dijo Darien

- ¡Yo te aviso cuando pueda, pero Darien no presiones con algo más que amigos solo puedo darte mi amistad más no! – dije seria

- ¡Yo esperare! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Ok, bye! – dije sonriendo más a fuerzas que de ganas

- ¡Bye! – Dijo Darien – me retire lo más rápido que pude, tal vez fui muy cortante con Darien pero la verdad él no me inspira nada como para tener una relación de más que amigo y por más que Darien hacia todo por ganarme el hacia lo contrario me estaba ahogando el que estuviera tras de mí, me llenara de mensajes en mi móvil y Facebook a veces sentía que Darien quería obligarme a quererlo a estar con él y luego el compresivo que entiende que solo amistad quiero con el me confundía su forma de ser aparte que a mis amigas no les agradaba.

**########################################**

Se encontraban Darien bromeando con sus amigos Diamante y Zafiro, cuando una castaña alta se acerca a ellos saludándolos chocando las manos y puños.

-¡Qué onda! – dijo la castaña

- ¡Qué onda Lita! – respondieron los tres chicos

- Darien ¿no has notado que Tsukino pasa mucho rato con Haruka últimamente? – pregunto Lita

- ¡Si lo eh notado! – dijo Darien molesto

- De hecho la defiende de las cosas que le dice Darien – dijo Zafiro

- Se la pasan muy juntas, quisiera ser Tenoh – dijo sonriendo Diamante

- ¡Cállate Diamante, ella es mía! – dijo Darien señalándolo de manera retadora

- ¡Cálmense! Mejor actuemos Darien – dijo Lita

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Darien

- Mira a mí no me agrada esa amistad, a mí me gusta Haruka y a ti Serena entonces solo hay que distanciarlas porque así juntas no podremos ganar su amor – dijo Lita

- ¡A ver, a ver Serena es lesbiana! – dijo Diamante

- ¡Nooooo! – dijo exaltado Darien

- ¡No, no creo que lo sea, pero es amiga de Haruka y ella si lo es, estoy segura! – dijo Lita

- ¿Entonces para que distanciar esa amistad? – pregunto Zafiro

- ¡Porque a Haruka no le agrada Darien y Serena se deja influenciar por sus amigas y bueno aparte Haruka puede atraerle Serena con mucha convivencia cosa que a mí no me conviene y no lo permitiré yo la quiero! – dijo Lita

- ¡Ok, tienes razón no me gusta mucho que Tenoh se acerque a mi chica, Serena es mía! Y ¿Cómo lo haremos? – dijo Darien

- ¡Pues solo cuando los veamos solas, ir no dejarlas solas! – dijo Lita

- ¡Me parece bien, hagámoslo! – dijo Darien sonriendo

**#########################################**

_Ya casi son las 3:00 p.m. ya quiero que sean, quiero ir a ese lugar que dice Haruka que me va a gusta ¿A dónde me llevara?, ¿será lindo?, ¡Dios! No me concentro en clase solo quiero que el reloj diga las 3 en punto. Después de media hora por fin son las 3 la maestra nos dejó tarea y dijo que podíamos salir. _Por fin me dirigía hacia el patio principal ya era las 3:15 espero Haruka no esté muy desesperada o que piense que no iré, cuando llegue al patio principal la mire estaba sentada en la jardinera con su mochila a lado, traía su pantalón de mezclilla roto de la rodilla y su camisa de cuadros, esa camisa me gustaba mucho como se le veía, su peinado tan característico de ella, me fui acercando poco a poco ella me miro cuando ya estaba más cerca, me sonrió y yo a ella, llegue a donde estaba ella se paró tomo su mochila y me pidió la mía. - ¿Tenias mucho esperándome? – Pregunte algo sonrojada - ¡Llegue puntual! – Dijo Haruka – me sonroje - ¡No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡sí!- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡si, vamos! – dije sonriendo – caminamos juntas en eso oímos que nos llaman, al voltear vimos que eran Darien, Lita y Diamante que se acercaban a nosotras, Haruka y yo nos miramos ¡_¿Por qué dios porque _ _teníamos que encontramos a ellos, solo espero no nos arrumen la salida a mí y a Haruka! _

- ¡Hola ¿A dónde van?! – pregunto Lita poniéndose en medio de Haruka y yo y abrazándola

- ¡Por ahí! – dijo Haruka

- ¿Podemos a compañarles?, entre más mejor el ambiente – dijo Darien

- ¡Si ente más mejor! – Dijo Diamante apoyando a Darien – Haruka y yo nos miramos y no dijimos nada

- ¿A caso solo querían estar las dos solas? – pregunto Lita

- ¿Querían estar solas? – pregunto Diamante algo intrigado e incómodamente en otro sentido

- ¡No, claro que no, y si pueden venir con nosotras! – dije nerviosamente

- ¡Qué bien vamos! – dijo Darien

- ¡Sí! – dijo Lita y Diamante

Haruka y yo solo nos mirábamos ya que Darien estaba en medio de los dos y lita del brazo de Haruka, en eso veo que Amy, Mina y Zafiro estaban sentados en una jardinera cerca cuando los vi sonreí y pensé _¡Si, Darien, Lita y Diamante nos arruinaron mi salida con Haruka, no dejare que sea una cita doble y como dijeron entre más mejor! _– ¡Mina! – Grite – nos acercamos a ellos - ¡Hola chicos! – dijeron Mina, Amy y Zafiro –

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Zafiro

- ¡Vamos al cine!, Vamos ¿Qué dicen? – rápidamente antes de que alguien comentara y codee a Mina como diciendo que era su oportunidad de salir con Zafiro – Mina entendió la indirecta

- ¡Si, vamos! ¿Si Zafiro y Amy? – Dijo suplicando – yo me uní a ella y les pedí que fueran con todos nosotros - ¡Entre más mejor! ¿Verdad? – Dije - ¡Sí, entre más mejor! – Dijo Haruka – Lita y Darien se miraron como que nos le parecía – ¡Si, vamos con ustedes! – Dijo Zafiro y Amy – Genial dije sonriendo y sonriéndole a Haruka ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al cine vimos que película ver y como comenzaba en media hora aprovechamos para ir a comprar palomitas, nachos, dulces y refrescos para cuando veamos la película, después de todo Mina aprovechaba el momento creo era la única que lo disfrutaba ya que estaba con Zafiro. – ¡Faltan 10 minutos, vamos entrando! – Dijo Zafiro - ¡Si vamos! – respondimos todos. Al entrar Haruka se iba a sentar junto a mí, pero Darien se puso en medio así que no, nos sentamos juntas Haruka y yo, como no era raro Lita se puso a lado de Darien y cerca de Haruka, Mina se sentó junto a Zafiro y Amy uno de cada lado y Diamante a lado de Amy.

La película no puse mucha atención no me sentía a gusto y estaba molesta porque Darien y Lita tenían que a ver arruinado mi salida con Haruka, Darien me quería dar palomitas en la boca obvio le dije que no y no le pareció pero por quedar bien sonrió, Lita hacia lo mismo con Haruka y ella se negó, pero tan insistente como otra veces que si le daba de comer pero Haruka se mantuvo y no esta vez no acepto, Amy y Diamante disfrutaban de la película cada quien en su onda, Mina no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de darle de comer y de disfrutar cada instante con Zafiro y al parecer Zafiro le correspondía, al menos algo bueno tenía que a ver salido bien de este desastre de salida.

Al terminar la película pensé _¡Por fin termino, ahora are todo por regresar y ya safarme no aguantare otro rato más, viendo como Lita se le ofrece casi a Haruka y que Darien esté tratando de ligarme! _– ¡Vamos a tomarnos un café y pastel! – Dijo Mina – ¡Yo prefiero regresar estoy cansada! – Respondí – ¡Yo te acompañare Serena! – Dijo Darien – ¡Yo sí quiero ir vamos Haruka! – Dijo Lita – ¡Yo quiero descansar, estoy cansada también regresare a la universidad! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Bueno voy con ustedes! – Dijo Lita - ¡Yo también me voy con ustedes! – Dijo Amy – ¡Yo igual dijo Diamante! - ¡Zafiro vamos por un café ¿sí?! – Pregunto Mina – ¡Ok, vamos Mina, nos vemos haya chicos! – Dijo Zafiro – ¡Bye! Dijo Mina – ¡Bye! Respondimos todos y nos dirigimos a la universidad, Lita quería hacer todo por ligar a Haruka y Darien a mí, cuando llegamos a la universidad me despido de Darien y Diamante al igual que Amy, Lita dijo que iría por unos apuntes, así que Haruka se fue con nosotros mientras caminábamos a las habitaciones nadie habla, hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Amy ella se despidió de beso y abrazo deseándonos buenas noches, Haruka y yo seguimos hasta nuestra habitación, entramos y no dijimos nada, me metí al baño y me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama.

- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Tengo sueño! – dije

- ¡Estas enojada! – dijo Haruka

- ¡No, no lo estoy! – dije enojada Haruka en poco tiempo me conoce bien

- ¡Si, lo estás y no sé porque, yo no tuve la culpa de que ellos llegaran y cambiaran nuestros planes, no es mi culpa y tu dijiste que fueran ¿no?! – dijo Haruka enojada

- ¡Yo soy la culpable entonces! – dije enojada

- ¡No!, pero no es mi culpa que a ti te de pena el que dirán que quieras salir con una "marimacha" como dices tú ¿no? – dijo Haruka enojada y con voz cortada

- ¡Claro que no que dices! – dije exaltada

- Si, lo es por eso les dijiste que sí que fueran con nosotros – dijo alzando la voz la ojiverde

- ¡Haruka, yo no te digo marimacha! Y no me avergüenzo de ser tu amiga y aparte tú estabas muy feliz con tu noviecita esa Lita que casi se te ofrece – dije enojada

- ¡No es mi novia! Y tú que tal con Darien que también todo ese rato trato de ligarte a como sea – dijo Haruka molesta

- ¡Yo no estaba feliz con eso, estuve incomoda todo el tiempo por Darien y por Lita, no me gusta que este cerca de ti Lita! – dije

- ¡Y a mí no me gusta que Darien esté cerca de ti no me da confianza! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta estar cerca de Darien!, pero a ti parece que con Lita si – dije algo molesta aun

- ¡No me gusta estar con ella, pero no soy tan grosera para correrla y a mí me gusta estar contigo, solo contigo! – Dijo Haruka bajando la mirada – me sonroje al oír eso –

- ¡A mí también me gusta estar contigo, y bueno ya nos arrumaron la salida ni modo! – dije suspirando

- ¡Sí, pero podemos ir otro día! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí ojala! – dije

- ¿Ya no estas enojada? – Pregunto Haruka – sonreí y me pare de mi cama y fui a abrazarla y susurre en su oído no ya no estoy enojada contigo – Haruka me abrazo más fuerte y sonrio

Pasaron los días y Mina y Zafiro pasaban más tiempo juntos al parecer todo iban bien entre ellos, nos contaba que desde ese día delo cine Zafiro era muy lindo y que esperaba que se animara a declarársele al regresar de vacaciones. Haruka y yo tratábamos de evitar a Lita y a Darien, debes en cuando nos escapábamos de ellos para no estar con ellos.

Estando las chicas, Haruka y yo en nuestra habitación comiendo botana y platicando Amy pregunta – ¿Qué harán en vacaciones?

-Yo pues regresare con Serena a nuestra ciudad y pues tal vez nos veamos seguido, ya que cada una pasara con nuestras familias la navidad y año nuevo – dijo Mina

- Yo ire a mi ciudad también y pues ayudar a mi familia en el trabajo y pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos – dijo Haruka

- Pues como dijo Mina pasarlo en familia y pues reunirnos debes en cuando ¿Y tú Amy, que harás? – pregunte

- igual pasarlo en familia – dijo sonriendo Amy

- ¡Estaría bien reunirnos un día en las vacaciones ¿No creen?! – dijo Mina

- ¡Estaría perfecto! – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Me agrada la idea! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Pues ya está nos estamos comunicando! – dijo Amy

- ¡Sí! – respondimos todas

Seguimos platicando y disfrutando de la tarde entre risas llego la noche y la hora de dormir me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a acostarme, Haruka escribía en su cuaderno rosa ya era costumbre que lo hacía y como a ella le gusta escribir, cuando termino de escribir y guardo su cuaderno en su cajón y apago su lámpara para dormir.

-¡Buenas noches Haruka! – dije

- ¡Buenas noches princesa! – Dijo Haruka – al oírla decirme así sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago y solo sonreí, no pude dormirme enseguida, pensaba – _Ya en un par de días saldremos de vacaciones, veré a mi familia y le diré a mamá que termine mi semestre con buenas notas, solo espero mamá no empiece a decirme que no está de acuerdo con que estudie fueras de mi ciudad y ese tipo de cosas. También pensaba que iba a extrañar la universidad a Amy, a Mina no mucho porque la veré más seguido ya que vivimos en la misma ciudad y casi somos vecinas, a pesar que me gustan las vacaciones de navidad esta vez me sentía triste, debo aceptarlo ¡Extrañaría mucho a Haruka! En todo este tiempo de convivencia me eh dado cuenta que le tengo un gran cariño y no quiero dejar de verla aunque sé que solo será por un mes, pero me daba nostalgia la despedida, lo que me animaba es que nos podíamos comunicar por Facebook y por mensajes de texto o llamadas, _Entre pensamientos me quede dormida.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5 Vacaciones

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 5. "Vacaciones"**

_Mañana es el último día que estaré en la universidad, todas regresaremos a nuestras casas mañana a pasar la navidad y año nuevo. Estoy feliz veré a mamá, a papá y a Sammy, pero voy a extrañar la universidad a Amy, a Mina no porque seguro nos veremos seguido y aunque no lo pueda creer extrañare a Haruka, ¡Si yo Serena Tsukino extrañare a Haruka Tenoh!, hasta hace unos meses no la toleraba ahora la extrañare. _

- Serena ¿Ya hiciste tu maleta? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunte

- Pues no tengo mucho que hacer ya guarde todo en mi mochila – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¿No es mejor una maleta que esa mochila como de campamento? – pregunte

- ¡Jajajajajaja, bueno cada quien para mi es cómodo esta! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – Dije sonriendo – tocan la puerta – ¿Quién? – pregunto esperando que no sea Darien o Lita

- Soy yo Mina – dijo Gritando – Fui y le abrí - ¡Hola Mina! – dije - ¡Hola Serena y Haruka!, ¿Haru te vas a ir mañana verdad? – pregunto Mina

- Si, mañana ¿Por qué? – pregunto la ojiverde

- Es que Amy y yo pensamos como hoy en nuestro último día de aquí juntas porque no ir a alguno lado juntas pero eso si las cuatro solamente, sin Darien y Lita – dijo Mina

- ¡Me parece perfecto sin ellos, solo nosotros! – dije

- Me agrada la idea y a ¿Dónde iremos? – pregunto Haruka

- ¿Les parece un karaoke? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí, me agrada! – dije entusiasmada

- ¡A mi igual! – dijo Haruka

- Bueno apúrense linda, en una hora venimos Amy y yo por ustedes – dijo sonriendo Mina – ¡Ok! – Respondimos – Mina salió de la habitación

Haruka siguió guardando su ropa, yo comencé a arreglarme con un poco de maquillaje casi natural, rubor en mis mejillas, gloss, rímel y enchine mis pestañas, me puse crema y un poco de perfume, tome mi ropa y me fui a cambiar al baño, dure unos minutos (Me puse unos jeans negros entubados, blusa color fiusha y mis converse tipo botines negros con fiusha), cuando salí Haruka estaba acostada en su cama (Ella traía un pescador "no femenino" color beige, blusa negra y una gorra beige) y me miró fijamente, me puse un poco nerviosa – ¿Me veo mal? – Pregunte temerosa – ¡No, te ves muy hermosa! – ¡Gracias, tú también te ve bien! – Dije sonrojada – ¡Gracias, no como tú!, ¿Por qué ya no usas tus odangos? – Pregunto Haruka – Porque solo me peino así para dormir – respondí – La primera vez que te vi corriendo porque se te hacia tarde los llevabas – dijo Haruka – me sonroje – ¡Es que esa ves, me levante tarde y solo me cambie y así me fui! – Dije sonrojada – ¡Me llamo la atención tus odangos me gusta cómo te ves así, es como tu lado tierno y suelto tu lado sensual! – Dijo sonrojada Haruka – solo sonreí –

Seguimos platicando de que haremos al llegar a nuestras ciudades, Haruka me comentaba que comer el postre que hacia su mamá y ayudar a su papá con el viñedo y en lo necesario, yo le comente que pues estar con mi familia y salir de vez en cuando con Mina – tocan la puerta – Seguro es Mina – dije sonriendo y fui a abrir – ¡Vámonos nenas! – dijo Mina sonriendo – ¡Vamos! – dijimos Haruka y yo.

Salimos de la habitación esperando no encontrarnos a Darien ni a Lita, salimos de los dormitorios de la universidad y nos miramos ¡Lo logramos! Salimos sin que Darien o Lita nos vieran, tendríamos una tarde agradable solo entre nosotras. Mina nos guio hasta el karaoke el Crown cuando llegamos por afuera era un lugar llamativo – Pasemos – dijo Mina sonriendo – ¡Ok! – respondimos Amy, Haruka y yo.

El lugar era agradable varios chicos estaban cantando, nos dirigimos a sentarnos en una mesa, pedimos unos refrescos y botana, Mina fue la primera en animarse a cantar, Amy no queriendo la animamos Mina y yo a cantar, el ambiente estaba muy padre como ya nos hacía falta estar solas las cuatro, Mina tomando fotos del recuerdo de las cuatro y con cada una entre risas y platica. – Serena ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? – Pregunto la ojiverde sonrojada – ¡Claro! – Dije sonriendo – saco su móvil y tomo una foto - ¿A ver cómo salí, si no salí bien tomamos otra ok – dije sonriendo – me enseño la foto – ¡Salimos bien! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Sí, hermosa foto! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Yo también quiero una! – Dije sacando mi móvil – ¡Ok! – Dijo Haruka – tome la foto, salimos muy bien! – Dije enseñándosela a Haruka – ¡Sí, me gusto como nos vemos! – dijo Haruka.

Mina y Amy terminaron de cantar y se sentaron – ¡Wow, genial el ambiente ¿No?! – Pregunto Mina – ¡Sí, súper genial! – Respondimos – Haruka ¿No te animas a cantarte una canción? – Dijo Mina – ¡No, no Mina! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Vamos anda canta una! – Dijo Mina – Amy y yo apoyamos a Mina – ¡Ok! – se paró Haruka tomó el micrófono y busco la pista de la canción – la pista comenzó a sonar y Haruka comenzó a cantar.

**Ven aquí nena****  
****Sabes que me llevas arriba de la pared****  
****La manera de hacerlo bien en todos los sucios trucos que tiras****  
****Parece como que lo estamos haciendo más de lo que hacemos el amor.**

**Y siempre pareces tener algo en tu mente más que yo****  
****Chica, tienes que cambiar tus locos modos de ser****  
****Tú me escuchas****  
****Dices que te vas en un tren de las siete y media****  
****Y que te vas a Hollywood****. **– Mientras iba cantando se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a cantar a mi oído –

******Chica me has estado dando la línea tantas veces****  
****Su clase consigue que el sentimiento malo parezca bueno****  
****Esa clase de amor****  
****Convierte a un hombre en esclavo****  
****Esa clase de amor****  
****Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba.******

**Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco****  
****Tu lo haces posible****  
****Luego te vas****  
****Si tú me vuelves****  
****Loco, loco, loco por ti****.**

******¿Qué puedo hacer cariño?****  
****Me siento como de color azul****  
****Estás empacando tus cosas y hablando como rufián****  
****E intentando decirme que es el momento de irse****  
****Pero yo sé que no tienes nada debajo de ese tapado.**

******Y es todo un show****  
****Esa clase de amor****  
****Me hace que quiera empujar****  
****Bajo la sombra, si****  
****Esa clase de amor****  
****Si, ahora nunca voy a ser el mismo******

**Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica****  
****Porque me estoy volviendo loco****  
****Necesito tu amor, cariño****  
****Necesito tu amor****  
****Loco, loco, loco por ti. **– Haruka me seguía cantándome y cantaba bien y ¡Por dios cuando se acerca a mi oído a cantarme mi corazón quiere salir –

******Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica****  
****Porque me estoy volviendo loco****  
****Loco, loco, loco por ti****  
****Tú lo haces posible, luego te vas****  
****Si tú me vuelves. OH, oh, uh, uh, Oh, Oh, Oooooooh ~**

Cuando Haruka termino de cantar beso mi mano, yo me sonroje demasiado y todos aplaudieron, Haruka se sentó, Mina dijo que cantaba muy bien y la verdad no lo hacía mal, estuvimos un par de horas más, después entre todas pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios de la universidad, Mina comentaba que había sido el mejor día y que esperaba que en vacaciones nos llamaremos para reunirnos y salir como el día de hoy Amy apoyo a Mina, Haruka dijo que sí que estábamos en contacto, al llegar a los dormitorios, Mina abrazo a Haruka y le dijo que la extrañaría mucho y que no se le olvidara escribirle de igual manera a Amy, Amy igual abrazo a Haruka, Mina y Amy cada una se despidió y deseándonos feliz navidad y año nuevo y que un día de estos nos reuniremos, Mina se despidió diciéndome que mañana temprano nos iríamos juntas que ella pasaba por mí y al final quedamos que todas nos iríamos juntas a la central de autobuses.

Al entrar a la habitación Haruka me miro y me abrazo fuerte, yo correspondí al abrazo un poco extrañada – ¡Serena te extrañare mucho! – dijo triste

- ¡Yo también te extrañare! – dije también triste no me gustan las despedidas – susurre –

- ¿Enserio?, pero no es una despedida, nos podemos ver o llamarnos – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí y mucho!, ¿me llamaras? – pregunte aun sin soltarnos del abrazo

- ¡Claro que sí, te llamare diario si no te molesta! – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡No, me molesta! – dije abrazándola más fuerte

- ¡Te quiero Serena y agradezco tu amistad! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Haruka! – Dije tiernamente sin soltarla aun – en eso tocan la puerta –

Eran Lita y Darien para despedirse de nosotras y decir que habían ido varias veces y no nos encontraban, Haruka comento que salimos las cuatro y que como no los vimos por eso no los invitamos y bueno cada una de despidió nos desearon buenas noches, feliz viaje y fiestas decembrina, Lita no perdió oportunidad de coquetearle a Haruka y Darien a mí, ambas los ignoramos y nos despedimos lo más rápido posible.

Yo me dirigí a ponerme mi pijama, Haruka igual y como siempre escribía en su cuaderno rosa antes de dormir, yo me metí a mi cama y miraba y pensaba en que podía estar escribiendo, termino de escribir cerro el cuaderno y lo alzo en su mochila, fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y apago su lámpara y se acostó.

- ¡Serena buenas noches y dulces sueños! – dijo tiernamente Haruka

- ¡Gracias Haruka, lindos sueños! – dije amablemente

En la mañana nos despertamos todas temprano desayunamos algo que compramos en Starbucks y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a la central de autobuses cada quien compro su boleto y esperamos en lo que abordábamos, la primera en irse fue Amy se despidió, después nos tocaba abordar a Mina y a mí nos despedimos de Haruka a ella también le toca abordar su autobús, cuando me despedí de ella nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y susurrando a mi oído dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a su casa, yo le dije que sí y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, me sentí muy triste realmente la extrañaría.

En el camino yo iba escuchando música en mi móvil Mina iba dormida, cuando llegamos nos fuimos en taxi, deje a Mina y seguí a mi casa al llegar estaba mi familia esperándome con una gran comida y sorpresa, abrase a mi familia comimos juntos, una comida muy agradable. Subí a desempacar en eso suena mi móvil era Haruka, me alegre mucho al ver que era ella y conteste, me dijo que llego bien a su casa y que solo llamaba para ver cómo estaba, le conté que bien y que estaba desempacando, dijo que me llamaría en la noche para desearme buenas noches colgamos y yo termine la llamada con una gran sonrisa.

Haruka le conto a su familia de Mina, de Amy y de mí, pero sobre todo de mí, ya que era a la que me hablaba casi diario, ella como dijo ayudaba a sus papás en el viñedo y en la cocina económica que tenían, que ella y su hermana Rei salían debes en cuando y que extrañaba a todas.

Yo le contaba que salía a veces con Mina y bueno lo normal de siempre no cambiaba muchas cosas en casa.

En navidad y año nuevo mientras en la cena de navidad y año nuevo Haruka y yo estábamos hablando y deseándonos feliz navidad y año nuevo, platicábamos que estábamos cenando y con quien la estábamos pasando y donde entre otras cosas.

Después de las fiestas decembrinas Haruka me contaba de cómo se veía el atardecer de su ciudad, le dije que me gustaría conocer haya y a su familia ya que me mandaban saludar de ver a Haruka hablar tanto conmigo le preguntaban que con quien tanto hablaba y a mi igual yo solo le decía que con una amiga. Haruka me mandaba fotos de los amaneceres, atardeceres y de anocheceres y de su viñedo era muy hermoso en verdad quiero ir a conocer, Haruka prometió pronto llevarme a conocer.

Ya casi regresamos a clases la verdad ya quiero regresar extraño mucho la universidad y bueno a Amy y a Haruka, recordando los momentos que pasamos en la uní, y viendo las fotos, vi las fotos de Haruka y yo juntas nos vemos bien ese día realmente la pase tan bien muy feliz e inolvidable ese día, quisiera que pronto se volviera a repetir esa salida. – Sonó mi móvil – ¡Haruka! – pense y conteste

- ¡Hola Haruka!, ¿Cómo estás? – dije sonriendo claro ella no vería pero sonreía

- ¡Bien, te extraño! ¿Y tú como estas? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Muy bien, yo también te extraño! – dije

- Serena, ¿y si nos vemos mañana? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Sí!, pero ¿vendrías a mi ciudad o cómo? – pregunte

- ¡Sí, y me esperas en la central de tu ciudad! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí me parece bien! ¿A qué hora llegas? – pregunte

- A las 12:00 p.m. ¿Te parece? Así pasamos buen rato y bueno me quedo un rato contigo y después regreso a mi ciudad– dijo Haruka

- Me parece entonces mañana te veo ahí cualquier cosa me dices ¿Si? – dije a Haruka

- ¡Sí! Y enserio tengo muchas ganas de verte no podía esperarme 3 semanas más para verte en la universidad – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí, hasta mañana Haruka! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Buenas noches Serena, dulces sueños y hasta mañana! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Buenas noches! – dije

- ¡Te quiero! – dijo Haruka y colgó

_Ya espero con ansias verte Serena espero tu igual tengas esas ganas de verme y que sea un gran día mañana, ya que hice todo por convencer a mamá para dejarme viajar en la motocicleta, lo bueno es que tu ciudad queda a unas horas así que tengo que aprovechar para verte y pasarla muy bien. _– pensando y viendo su celular Haruka –

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. Tarde en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad lo siento por la tardanza.**

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6 Día de Campo

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 6. "Día de Campo"**

Estoy feliz, hoy desperté más temprano que nunca para ayudar a papá y a mamá, quería terminar pronto para poder llegar puntual a ver a Serena, no quiero hacerla esperar. Termine pronto mis quehaceres, me fui a bañar, termine de vestirme y estaba arreglándome el cabello cuando.

- ¡Haruka baja rápido! – grito mamá

- ¡Ya voy mami! – Dijo gritando la ojiverde – bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba mis padres y Rei mi hermana –

- ¿Qué paso, para que me llamaste mamá? – pregunto temerosa

- ¡Sí, ¿no piensas irte a ver a Serena en moto verdad?! – dijo mamá

- ¡Sí, tú me habías dicho que sí! – dijo

- ¡Sí te dije que sí, pero no en moto, si quieres ir iras en autobús no en moto! – dijo enojada

- ¡Pero mamá, está a dos horas y media, puedo ir en moto! – dijo insistiendo la ojiverde

- Es carretera y no, si no es en autobús no vas y ve llamando a Serena a decirle que no iras ¡Es tu decisión Haruka! – dijo la mamá de la ojiverde

- ¡Papá! – dijo Haruka en tono de apoyo

- ¡Lo siento mi guerrera, pero tu mamá tiene razón en autobús si no, no vas! – dijo el Papá de Haruka

- ¡Ok iré en autobús! – dijo un poco desanimada

- No te desanimes hermana al fin al cabo veras a tu novia – dijo Rei

- ¡Novia! – dijeron los padres de Haruka

- ¡No, no, no ella es una amiga no es mi novia! – dijo exaltada la rubia

- Ok, mi pequeña, Serena es muy especial para ti y eso no puedes negarlo – dijo la mamá de Haruka

- ¡Sí es muy especial para mí! – dijo sonrojada Haruka

- ¡Uuuuuuy por eso tu novia! – dijo Rei

- ¡Cálmate! – dijo Haruka sonrojada

- Bueno ya me voy porque me iré en autobús es más tardado – dijo Haruyka

- Ok hija, Haruka te prepare un pay de uva para que le lleves a Serena y también queremos que le des un tarro de mermelada de uva – dijo sonriendo la mamá de Haruka y dando el pay y el tarro de mermelada

- ¡Gracias mamá, te amo! – dijo la ojiverde dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mamá

- Mi guerrerita linda suerte en tu cita, ve con cuidado y salúdanosla – dijo el papá de ojiverde

- Cuídate Haruka te quiero aquí a las 8:00 p.m. a más tardar a la 8:30 p.m. ¿entendido? – dijo mamá

- ¡Gracias, yo se las saludo y si llegare temprano mamá! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Me saludas a tu novia! – dijo Rei

- ¡No, es mi novia pero te la saludo! – dijo la ojiverde

***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*#####################*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Después de bañarme y maquillarme y como una hora en elegir que ponerme por fin estoy lista para llegar puntual a la central por Haruka, salí de mi cuarto fui a la sala a decirle a mamá que saldría, ella estaba leyendo.

- ¡Mami, voy a salir no tardo! – dije

- Serena ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto mamá sin mirarme siguió leyendo

- Voy a la plaza veré si compro un libro que nos recomendó un profesor – dije

- Ok ¿Ira Mina contigo? – pregunto mamá Ikuko

- ¡Mmmm no, ella salió sus primos! – dije un poco nerviosa por la mentira

- ¡Ok, no te tardes Serena! – dijo exigiendo

- ¡Sí mami no tardare! – dije sonriendo y dando un fuerte abrazo de despedida

Salí de mi casa tuve que correr para alcanzar el autobús que me lleve a la central.

**12:00 p.m. Central de autobuses**

Llego corriendo, viendo a ver si Haruka estaba por ahí pero no – suspiro – ¡No ha llegado! – dije inhalando y exhalando de esa carrerita que me avente.

Decidí sentarme en la sala de espera y le subí el volumen a mi móvil por si me llamaba.

**12:15 p.m.**

Estoy algo desesperada ¡Esa Tenoh, nunca es impuntual y hoy se le ocurría serlo! – calma Serena, mejor escucha música de tu móvil –

_Por fin llego el autobús, seguro Serena debe estar enojada conmigo, bueno le explicare que el camión venía muy lento, cuando baje y me dirigí a la sala de espera voltee a ver si veía a Serena por ahí, en eso la reconocí sentada cruzado su pierna, se veía tan linda con ese short arriba de la rodilla de mezclilla, con una blusa blanca con dibujos de estrellas grises y fiushas con brillitos y esa misma blusa trae un tipo chaleco negro, tipico en Serena sus botines negros con fiusha, su cabello largo, lacio y rubio la hacía ver tan hermosa y ver como el aire movía su lindo cabello._

Viendo mi móvil sentí que alguien me veía, voltee y cual era mi sorpresa era Haruka, veía muy bien traía unos jeans entubado, camisa de cuadros roja y sus converse y una bolsa en la mano. Cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas ambas sonreímos.

_¡Rayos Serena me describió que la observaba! Solo pude sonreírle, ¡Dios que hermosa sonrisa tiene! En verdad que ya la extrañaba, camine hacia ella._

Haruka viene hacia mí, me pare y corrí hacia ella cuando iba llegando en un salto abraza a Haruka tan fuerte y ella a mí, en ese abrazo ambas nos dijimos cuanto nos extrañamos. Sentí una alegría al estar en sus brazos realmente la extrañaba.

_Cuando ella salto y me dio ese abrazo tan fuerte, algo en mi recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí como un cosquilleo en mi estómago y poco a poco recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón de quería salir y yo no me podía ver pero supongo que estaba muy sonrojada._

Nos separamos poco a poco después de un buen rato, abrazadas nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunte sonriendo

- ¡Muy bien ahora que nos vemos!, disculpa el autobús tardo más de lo que tenía pensado – dijo sonrojada la ojiverde

- ¡No te preocupes entiendo! – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Tenias mucho esperando? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡15 minutos! – dijo haciendo gestos

- Seguro te quería ir ya ¿verdad? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Claro que no!, si dije esa Tenoh impuntual solamente, pero bueno dime ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le dije levantando la ceja

- ¡Pues tengo que regresar a las 5 para llegar a mi casa!, tenía pensado si íbamos no se ha algún parque o algo así para hacer un día de campo – dijo Haruka

- ¡Genial un picnic me agrada!, pero hay que ir a comprar comida, del lugar hay uno no muy lejos y tiene un lago – dije sonriendo

- Pues vamos a comprar algo de comer y refrescos, por cierto mi mamá te mando un pay de uva y un tarro de mermelada para que la pruebes es de la que hacemos en casa ¡Espero te guste! – dijo sonriendo y sonrojada

- ¡Seguro amo los postres! Y bueno ya tenemos el postre vamos por la comida y de ahí te llevo al lugar que te digo – dije sonriendo

- ¡Si, vamos! – dijo Haruka

Caminamos y mientras platicábamos que Darien solo me ha mandado un mensaje en todas las vacaciones y el que me había invitado al cine había sido Diamante, pero que le dije que no podía, Haruka me comentaba que Lita si le escribía seguido pero que ella solo le ha respondido tres mensajes. Entre platica decidimos comprar un paquete de KFC (pollo Kentucky) ahí mismo compramos los refrescos y nos dirigimos al parque.

Cuando llegamos al parque escogimos un lugar con sombra y cerca del lago, sacamos el pollo y bueno como fue de improviso comimos con las manos sin platos, pero bueno, que más es comida y es picnic, Haruka puso música en su móvil, ¡Dios teníamos hambre nos comimos todo el pollo, el bísquet y las ensaladas! Les aventábamos de comer a los patos que andaban cerca, como terminamos muy llenas nos acostamos en pasto viendo las nubes y encontrándoles formas, le dije a Haruka que me estaba dando sueño así que me obligo a levantarme a ayudarle a recoger la basura y tirarla e ir a pasear en el parque.

De una hora de caminar y platicar de tonterías vi unos columpios – ¡Haruka vamos a columpiarnos ¿sí?! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Ok, vamos! – Dijo sonriendo Haruka, fuimos a los columpios y comenzamos a columpiarnos y platicando. – Haruka ¿hacemos competencias de quien se columpia más fuerte y llega más alto? – Pregunte sonriendo – ¡Sabes que te gano! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Jum, no creo! – Dije haciendo gestos – ¡Va, a ver quién gana! – ¡Ya vas! – Dije sonriendo. Después de unas cuantas columpiadas y súper divertida yo le iba ganando poco a Haruka, pero ella no se quedaba atrás ¡Era competitiva la ojiverde! – Haruka ¿a que no saltas a la cuenta de tres al pasto? – Dije en forma retadora – ¡A que si lo hago! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Ok, uno! – Dije sonriendo – ¡A las dos! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Y a las tres! – Dijimos juntas – ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritamos ambas.

Caímos al pasto yo caí acostada y Haruka cayo arriba de mí boca abajo solo dije – ¡Aush! – ¿te lastime? – Pregunto Haruka sin quitarse – ¡No! – dije sonriendo. Nos miramos fijamente estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros de nuestros labios, sentíamos nuestras respiraciones y nuestros corazones acelerados, solo sonreímos – ¡Que linda eres Serena! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Tú también lo eres Haruka! – Dije sin dejar de mirarla – ¡Gracias por este día! – Dijo Haruka – Creo que ya es tarde – dije – Si, es hora de irme – Dijo Haruka separándose de mí, se paró y me ayudo a levantarme. Tomamos la bolsa del pay y de la mermelada y salimos del parque.

**5:00 p.m.**

Llegando a la central, acompañe a Haruka a comprar su boleto para su ciudad tuvimos suerte salía en 15 minutos, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla, Haruka dijo que me mandaría mensaje al llegar a su casa, la vi subir al autobús, yo corrí para tomar mi autobús y no llegar más tarde.

Mamá pregunto qué porque tarde tanto le dije que encontré a una amiga y por eso tarde, más tarde recibí un mensaje de Haruka – _Serena acabo de llegar a mi casa, llegue con bien y no pasaba de las 8:30 que me pidieron que llegara, gracias por este día tan especial, jamás lo olvidare y espero estas 3 semanas se pasen rápido para vernos otras vez, ¡Buenas noches, te quiero!._

Sonrei – ¡Gracias a ti Haruka, este día siempre lo recordare, yo también te quiero y buenas noches! – Y envié el mensaje.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Es Amor?

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 7. "¿Es Amor?"**

Las tres semanas se pasaron rápido y era momento de regresar, me despedí de mi familia con tristeza, pero vería a Amy y estaríamos juntas otra vez las cuatro.

- ¡Qué onda Zafiro! – dijo Diamante

- ¡Qué onda!, ¿Que tal sus vacaciones? – pregunto Zafiro mientras saludaba a Diamante y Darien estrechando la manos y puños

- ¡Muy bien de fiesta en fiesta! ¿Verdad Diamante? – dijo Darien sonriendo

- Cierto, con familia y una que otras fiestas con Darien – dijo Diamante

- A ti no te invitamos porque dijiste que querías pasarla con tu familia Zafiro – dijo Darien

- ¡Así es! – dijo Zafiro

- Bueno amigos la novedad es que ¡Ya tengo novia! – dijo Darien

- ¿Entonces ya no insistirás con Serena? – pregunto Diamante

- ¡No, no, no te ilusiones Diamante, mi novia es de mi ciudad y es para pasarla haya en vacaciones solo para un rato y Serena es para aquí y bueno ya veré si para pasar el rato o para que sea la madre de mis hijos – dijo Darien riendo

- Ok – dijo desanimado Diamante

- ¡Bueno iré a hablarle a mi noviecita! – dijo guiñando el ojo Darien

- Ok – respondieron ambos

- ¿Dejaras que Darien conquiste a Serena a pesar que a ti te gusta? – dijo Zafiro

- Serena no me hace caso y bueno hare mi lucha sin que Darien sepa pero eso si Zafiro no dejare otras oportunidades por Serena y déjame ir a saludar a unas nenas ¿vas o iras con Mina? – dijo Diamante

- ¡Vamos, te acompaño, a Mina la veré más tarde! – dijo Zafiro

************################************

Cuando llegamos Mina y yo a los dormitorios ya estaban Amy y Haruka, Mina se dirigió a su dormitorio a desempacar yo me fui al mío, entre vi las cosas de Haruka pero ella no estaba pensé tal vez fue a saludar a su "Amiguita Lita" hice un gesto y empecé a desempacar. – Suena mi móvil mensaje de Mina – _Serena cuando acabes de desempacar te esperamos en mi habitación esta Haruka y Amy te esperamos no tardes :D _– Sonreí – termine de desempacar y acomodar unas cosas y me dirigí a la habitación de Mina y amy. – toque la puerta, Mina abrió y me invito a pasar –

- ¡Hola! – salude sonriendo

- ¡Serena! – dijo Amy abrazándome fuertemente

- ¡Amy te extrañe! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte correspondiendo al abrazo

-¡Muy bien Serena extrañándolas a todas! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- Yo también las extrañe a todas – dije sonriendo

- ¡Serena! – dijo Haruka saludándome y dándome un abrazo

- ¡Haruka! – sonreí abrazándola fuertemente

- Bueno Mina y ¿conquístate a alguien en estas vacaciones? – pregunto Amy

- Conocí a unos chicos pero nada, aún espero que mi Zafiro se anime y me diga que empecemos una relación - dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Hay Mina! – respondimos todas

Estuvimos un rato platicando de todo un poco, después fuimos a comer pizza, regresamos pronto ya que mañana comenzaban las clases, nos despedimos de Mina y Amy, Haruka y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación, ella estaba un poco seria en ese poco camino, cuando llegamos a la habitación se recostó en su cama y se quedó pensando y mirando al techo – ¿Estas bien Haruka? – Pregunte un poco preocupada – ¡Sí! – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿Segura? – Dije – ¡Serena estoy bien! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Ok, Haruka! – Dije y me quede cayada no quise molestarla. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio – ¡Serena! – Dijo Haruka – Sí, dime – Dije sonriendo – ¿Me consideras tu amiga? – Pregunto algo seria – ¡Claro que si Haruka! ¿A caso lo dudas? – Dije seria, me acerque y senté junto a ella – ¡No, solo que! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¿Solo qué? – Pregunte – Bueno es que antes no te agradaba mucho ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Haruka, perdóname y no sé porque me portaba así! – Ok, no te preocupes lo que importa es que ahora eres mi amiga y eres muy importante para mí – dijo Haruka sonriendo – ¡Gracias! y de verdad tú también eres muy importante para mí, realmente en este tiempo te has vuelto especial para mi Haruka – Dije mirándola a los ojos – ¡Tú también para mí! – Dijo la ojiverde – La abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla – jamás le había dado un beso en la mejilla y vi su expresión de sorprendida me correspondió el abrazo.

************################************

Después de varias semanas terminaban los exámenes del primer parcial, Haruka me ayudaba a estudiar y yo a ella, Mina a pesar de andar de tras de Zafiro paso todas las materias unas no con muy altas notas pero las paso, Amy salió con muy buenas notas siendo el primer lugar de este primer parcial otra vez, Haruka y yo salimos muy bien en nuestras notas y fuimos a celebrarlo al Crown karaoke, nos divertimos mucho después de algunas horas nos dirigimos a la universidad. Llegando al dormitorio me avente a mi cama Haruka se rio – ¿De qué te ríes Tenoh? – Dije en tono de molesta – De cómo te aventaste a la cama – Dijo riéndose aún – ¡Y sigues riéndote! – Dije haciendo gesto – ¡Es que lo hiciste graciosamente y tus gestos! – Riendo aún más – ¿Así? – Dije – ¡Sí! – Dijo la ojiverde – Me levante de la cama y me pare en frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos ¿Segura que fue gracioso? – Dije medio cerrando los ojos como en forma de enojada – ¡Sí! – Dijo riendo – ¡Así pues te hare reír más! – Dije y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago y en sus costillas – Haruka trato de separarme y evitar que le hiciera más cosquillas, pero la risa que le causaban la dejo sin fuerzas y tirada en el suelo empujándome a ella y no me quedaría así por tirarme seguí haciéndole cosquillas, como pudo logro quitar mis manos de sus costillas y con mirada traviesa comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y eso se volvió una guerra de cosquillas hasta que ninguna pudo más y solo nos miramos fijamente unos minutos sin dejar de vernos Haruka se acostó yo la mire y me reí, ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia ella quedando recostada en su pecho me sonroje un poco y la abrase de la cintura y ella a mí, Haruka comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, yo como gatito me acurruque en su pecho – Serena ¿Te gusta Darien? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡No, no, como crees no! que le hable por ser amable es otra cosa y bueno me cae bien pero solo eso y ¿A ti te gusta Lita? – Pregunte – ¡No, ella no me gusta, solo me cae bien! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Ok, eso me alegra! – Dije sonriendo – ¿Por qué te alegra? – Pregunto Haruka – Porque ella no me gusta para ti – respondí con seriedad – sonrió Haruka – Y a mí Darien no me gusta para ti – dijo la ojiverde – Haruka ¿Te gusta alguien? – Pregunte – Serena creo que es hora de dormir y estar en el piso nos hará daño – Dijo mientras se enderezaba y algo nerviosa – ¡Ah estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo! – Dije haciendo un gran gesto de inconformidad – Ya princesa nos hará daño estar en lo frio del piso – ¡Ok! – Dije parándome con ayuda de Haruka – Serena, tengo una tarea y bueno es observar plantas y árboles de algún parque y anotar mis observaciones y quería saber si me acompañarías mañana sábado claro si puedes – Dijo sonrojada – ¡Si, pero si me invitas un helado! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Te invito los que quieras! – Dijo sonriendo. Nos deseamos buenas noches Haruka me abrazo fuertemente y yo correspondí después de varios minutos abrazadas nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas camas.

**Sábado 8:00 a.m.**

Estando en un sueño tan agradable y sin ganas de despertarme sentí un aroma tan agradable y un cosquilleo en mi nariz que me hicieron abrir mis ojos un poco molesta pero cuando vi esa hermosa rosa roja frente a mi sonreí y la tome la olí una y otra vez y abrase fuerte a Haruka – ¡Gracias Haruka! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Buenos días! Y de nada – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Te quiero Haruka! – Dije sonriendo – Yo te quiero más, mucho más Serena y bueno levántate traje nuestro desayuno – Dijo sonriendo – Mmmm no me quiero levantar y ¿si desayunamos en la cama? – Dije sonriendo – ¡Ok! – Dijo sonrojada la ojiverde – trajo el desayuno a mi cama y desayunamos juntas sentadas en mi cama platicando a gusto y compartiendo del desayuno de ambas – Tocan la puerta y Haruka va abrir –

- ¡Haruka! – dijo Lita colgándose de su cuello y besando sus mejillas

– _Vaya sorpresa, si viera sabido quien era le viera dicho a Haruka que no abriera enserio su presencia y que fuera tan expresiva de cariño con Haruka me molesta _– pensé

- Hola Lita – dijo Haruka

- Haruka venia invitarte a salir juntas tu y yo – dijo Lita

- ¡Hola Lita! – la salude para interrumpirla

- ¡Aaah hola Serena! – dijo sin ganas de saludarme y entre dientes

- ¡Lo siento Lita! Pero tengo mucha tarea – dijo la ojiverde

- Ok, ¿Te ayudo en tu tarea? – pregunto Lita

– _Pero que molesta es esta chica _– pensé

- ¡No, gracias estando sola me concentro más porque es un ensayo! – dijo Haruka

- ¿De veras? – pregunto insistente Lita

– _bueno esa chica no entiende que es un No _– pensando

- Sí enserio – dijo sonriendo Haruka

- Bueno ¡Te quiero! Que termines pronto tu ensayo – dijo Lita otra vez lanzándose a los brazos de Haruka

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Haruka dando unas palmadas en su espalda de Lita y separándose del abrazo la despidió y cerró la puerta –

- ¡Esa chica es una acosadora! – dije en tono molesto

- ¡Jajajaja algo! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Bastante diría yo! – Dije algo seria – suena mi móvil estaba llamando Darien –

- ¿No vas a contestar? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡No, es Darien! Mejor apurémonos y salgamos con cuidado para ir al parque para que hagas tu tarea – dije sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – respondió la ojiverde

Recogimos la basura del desayuno, me metí a bañar y en lo que me maquillaba y vestía Haruka se bañaba se cambió y salió del baño, con cuidado salimos de nuestra habitación y de los dormitorios logramos salir sin encontrarnos a Darien ni a Lita nos dirigimos al parque.

Antes de ir al parque Haruka y yo fuimos a compras unos Sándwiches y botellas de agua para comer en el parque.

Llegamos al parque Haruka comenzó a buscar platitas y árboles para hacer sus anotaciones yo solo la seguía y tomaba las fotos que Haruka quiere para complementar su tarea, puse un poco de música para no aburrirme después me dijo que fuéramos a otro parque – ¡Que! Ósea no es solo que analices lo de un parque – Dije algo sorprendida – ¡No mínimo 3 dijo el profesor para comparar – dijo Haruka apenada – ¡Ok! – Dije caminamos un largo tramo para llegar al siguiente parque Haruka hizo lo mismo observar y anotar cuando termino nos dirigimos al último parque e hicimos lo mismo Haruka observando y tomando nota y yo tomando las fotos – ¡Haruka estoy cansada! – Dije mirándola y haciendo mis gestos – ¡Perdón sentémonos ahí! – Dijo señalando una banca – ¡Sí! – Dije sonriendo – ¿Quieres tomar agua? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡Sí! – Respondí sonriendo – Me dio una botella de agua, la tome y comencé a tomar agua cuando voltee Haruka me daba mi Sándwich, lo tome y empecé a comer ella también empezó a comer – terminamos de comer los Sándwiches y seguimos platicando Haruka me dijo que termino su tarea que con los que llevaba de este parque eran suficientes yo le dije que ok y cuando íbamos caminando al centro para tomar un autobús que nos llevara a la universidad – Te debo un helado ¿Vamos por uno? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡Sí vamos! – Dije sonriendo

Llegamos a una heladería cerca del jardín principal del centro Haruka pidió de fresas con crema su helado y yo de chocolate, nos fuimos a sentar al jardín disfrutando de nuestro helado y viendo un grupo de música que estaban tocando y algunos bailando danzón – Serena ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Enamorar lo que enamorar no, querer si y mucho pero amar es algo más fuerte! – Dije pensativa – ¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien? – Pregunto Haruka – Difícil pregunta, yo creo que cuando te gusta una persona te das cuenta porque no dejas de pensar en él, cuando lo ves sientes maripositas o cosquilleo en tu estómago, cuando lo ves hablando con alguien más te dan celos, cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona solos, cuando buscas cualquier pretexto para estar con esa persona y solo con esa persona estas a gusto y feliz y cuando estás enamorado es casi lo mismo pero cuando amas sientes que si esa persona se aleja de ti te mueres, te das cuenta que la necesitas para ser feliz, que la extrañas acabándose de ir, sientes que esa persona te complementa y que con esa persona eres tal cual y que conoces y te conoce tal cual son, cuando quieres compartir todo y toda tu vida con esa persona y bueno más cosas ¿Por qué preguntas? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos – ¡Cu..curiosidad! – Dijo un poco nerviosa – ¿Segura?, no será que ¿Te gusta alguien Haruka? – Pregunte – ¡No, no, no Serena solo curiosidad! – Dijo un poco exaltada – ¡Ok Haruka! – Dije sonriendo – Serena si un día me llegara a enamorar de una chica ¿Tú me dejarías de ser mi amiga y ya no me hablarías? – Dijo agachando la mirada – ¿Te gusta Lita? – Pregunte – ¡No, no me gusta, si te pregunto es por curiosidad! ¡Respóndeme por favor! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡No, no te dejaría de hablar! – Dije seria bajando mi mirada – ¿Segura? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡Sí! – Dije algo triste y viéndola a los ojos – Ok – Dijo Haruka – ¡Ya es tarde vámonos! – Dije parándome de la banca – Sí vámonos – Dijo Haruka se paró de la banca y fuimos a tomar el autobús para ir a la universidad.

En todo el camino escuchamos música del móvil de Haruka, estaba un poco pensativa del porque Haruka me pregunto que como sabes que te gusta alguien o estás enamorado cuando me pregunto eso sentí tristeza porque tal vez ella le gustaba Lita pero cuando me dijo que no me alegre de saberlo, pero cuando dijo que si le llegara a gustar una chica dejaría de ser su amiga esa pregunta me dejo muda por unos minutos, realmente no me gustaría verla con una chica a pesar de creer que le gustan las chicas pero el creer al saber que si es muy diferente y la verdad no sabría cómo tomarlo no me agradaría verla enamorada y besándose con otra mujer pero también sé que la quiero mucho y me gusta estar con ella y en verdad no sabría una respuesta exacta y espero no estar en esa situación, espero de verdad Haruka solo haya preguntado por preguntar.

Al llegar a los dormitorios en el pasillo afuera de su habitación nos encontramos a Mina y Amy nos saludaron de abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde estaban nenas? – pregunto Mina

- Fuimos a unos parques para hacer un trabajo que me dejaron y Serena me acompaño – dijo sonriendo Haruka

- ¡Ok nenas! – dijo Mina

- ¿De qué era tu trabajo? – dijo Amy

- Observar las plantas y árboles de esos parque anotar las observaciones para después compararlas – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Que interesante! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- Nenas, les recuerdo que el próximo sábado se casa mi hermana y no pueden faltar eh ya quedaron que me acompañarían – dijo Mina

- ¡Claro que si Mina, no te dejaría sola! – dije sonriendo y abrazándola

- ¡Yo igual estoy puesta para ir a la boda! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Este sábado, lo olvide! – dijo Amy exaltada

- ¡Mizuno, no me digas que no iras! – dijo Mina enojada

- ¡Lo siento Mina!, mi madre organizo un paseo familiar y quede en que si iría y por eso lo dejaron para este sábado, ¡Perdóname Mina! – dijo Amy apenada y triste

- ¡Mizuno te avise con tiempo no se vale! – dijo molesta Mina

- Mina tranquila se le paso discúlpala, no fue en mal plan de igual manera iremos Haruka y yo – dije sonriendo y tratando de que Mina no hiciera sentir más mal a la pobre de Amy

- ¿Prometen que ustedes irán pase lo que pase? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí, lo prometo! – dije levantando mi mano en señal de juramento

- ¡También lo prometo! – dijo Haruka levantando su mano

- ¡Las amo nenas! – dijo Mina sonriendo y abrazándonos fuertemente a Haruka y a mi

- ¡Entonces ¿Me perdonas Mina?! – dijo amy apenada y agachando la mirada

- ¡Claro mi querida Amy, solo bromeaba soy algo dramática! – dijo Mina sonriendo y abrazándola

Después de un rato de platica con Mina y Amy nos despedimos Haruka y yo ya era algo tarde nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación nos pusimos la pijama, yo me metí a la cama y observe a Haruka con su cuaderno rosa escribiendo y algo pensativa.

"_Hoy le pregunte a Serena si algunas ves se ha enamorado y ella respondió que enamorar lo que es estar enamorada no, que querer si y mucho pero no cree que enamorarse no lo ha estado, también le pregunte ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo te gusta alguien? Ella me dijo que difícil pregunta, y que ella cree que cuando te gusta una persona te das cuenta porque no dejas de pensar en él, cuando lo ves sientes maripositas o cosquilleo en tu estómago, cuando lo ves hablando con alguien más te dan celos, cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona solos, cuando buscas cualquier pretexto para estar con esa persona y solo con esa persona estas a gusto y feliz y cuando estás enamorado es casi lo mismo pero cuando amas sientes que si esa persona se aleja de ti te mueres, te das cuenta que la necesitas para ser feliz, que la extrañas acabándose de ir, sientes que esa persona te complementa y que con esa persona eres tal cual y que conoces y te conoce tal cual son, quieres compartir todo y toda tu vida con esa persona y que había más cosas que se sienten cuando estás enamorado" _

_Es amor ese sentimiento inexplicable capaz de mover montañas, ese idioma universal, esa cosa tan única que solo algunos dichosos declaran experimentar._

_Una vez mi mamá me dijo que es amor o estar enamorado cuando:_

_Bueno las clásicas "maripositas" en el estómago que nos da de repente cuando leemos algún mensaje de esa persona o cuando nos dice algo tan lindo, o nos besa con pasión, nuestra panza parece que va a explotar y van a salir muchos bichos volando por doquier de lo feliz que nos pone__. __Estar enamorado es sentirse feliz por todo, estar embobado como se le llama, ver todo color de rosa, no enojarse y ver la plenitud de las cosas, querer estar todo el tiempo con ese alguien especial, y empezar a apreciar aquellas pequeñas cosas que la vida nos da.__Estar enamorados nos pone torpes, más de lo común, estamos distraídos en ese mundo mágico en donde todo es posible, y ahí es cuando nos dice la clásica frase "estás enamorada/o" y a veces cuando nos la dicen es cuando realmente nos damos cuenta que es así. Y que feliz nos pone estarlo, porque quizás hace mucho que no lo estamos, o quizás jamás lo estuvimos, solo sé que es una sensación maravillosa. Y ahí si nos volvemos más palomas que nunca y ahí si nos damos cuenta que vale la pena estar vivo, porque aunque parece que no llega más, de repente el amor nos toca la puerta y lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejarlo pasar._

_Yo nunca me eh enamorado, ni me había gustado alguien, pero me gusta estar a su lado, busco cualquier pretexto para estar cerca, para ser amigos, desde hace tiempo siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago llamado "mariposas en el estómago", me hace feliz cuando sonríe, soy tal cual como soy cuando estoy a su lado, y me provoca sensaciones que nunca había sentido entonces ¿Esto es amor? Amor es una palabra fuerte y hermosa pero no siempre se es correspondido y tengo miedo a sufrir una desilusión, pero una vez oí que en el amor y en la vida hay que arriesgarse, pero no quiero perder la amistad, pero puedo ganar algo tan maravilloso que es el amor verdadero y saber que es amar y ser amado. _

_No importa que pase soy feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres y siempre estaré ahí porque hoy como hace tiempo me eh dado cuenta que cada día te necesito más y cada día crece mi cariño hacia ti._ _Entonces esto ¿Es amor?... _

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de esta historia y eh tardado en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad, ¡Gracias por los reviews! Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia.

**Anónimo: **Gracias por amar el capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Fernanda:** Jajajajaja ya hubo la cita espero te haya gustado y jajajaja no soy buena escribiendo más allá del beso pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo a ver qué pasa y ya pronto vendrá el beso y gracias por tu mensaje si me llego gracias.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Boda

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 8. "Boda"**

Me encontraba sentada en una jardinera esperando a Haruka y Mina, a lo lejos veo que se viene acercando a mí un joven atractivo, de piel blanca, ojos lindos, cabello plateado y se para frente a mí.

- ¡Hola Serena! – dijo el peliplateado

- ¡Hola Diamante! – dije sonriendo

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Diamante sentándose junto a mí

- ¡Muy bien ¿Y tú?! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Muy bien!, Serena ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo este sábado? – pregunto Diamante

- ¡Diamante, no puedo este sábado tengo reunión familiar, lo siento! – dije apenada

- ¡Aaah ok, no te preocupes Serena! – dijo un poco desanimado Diamante

- ¡Para la próxima vamos es una promesa! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Ok Serena! – dijo sonriendo Diamante

- ¡Serena! – dijo Mina acercándose ella y Haruka a nosotros

- ¡Hola Mina y Haruka! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Hola Serena! – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Bueno nos vemos después estamos en contacto Serena, hasta luego! – dijo Diamante despidiéndose de todas

- ¡Bye! – dijeron Mina y Haruka

- ¡Si Diamante estamos en contacto cuídate bye! – dije sonriendo

- Serena mi papá pasara por nosotras tres para irnos – dijo Mina

- Le comentaba a Mina que yo me quedare en un hotel y bueno yo llego a la iglesia y de ahí nos vamos juntas al salón – dijo Haruka

- ¡Ok! Yo no quisiera ir a mi casa porque seguro querrán que Sammy me acompañe a la boda – dije

- Yo no quiero quedarme hasta que termine la boda, ¡Ya sé! Porque no nos quedamos en el hotel con Haruka y nos vamos todas juntas a la boda de mi hermana Ann y pues ni tú vas a tu casa Serena y que piensen que estas en la universidad y yo así en la boda a la hora que me quiera ir me voy con ustedes al hotel ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Mina

- ¡Me parece buena idea! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Sí me agrada así no me quedo sola! – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¿Y a qué hora vendrá tu papá por nosotros? – pregunte

- En una hora así que apurémonos, Serena y Haruka guarden en una maleta sus vestidos para la boda, Serena tu maquillaje, accesorios todo ok y nos vemos 15 minutos antes de las 2:00 p.m. afuera de mi habitación ok – dijo Mina

- ¡Ok! – dijimos Haruka y yo

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones en el trayecto nos encontramos a Amy se despidió rápido de nosotros porque ya la estaban esperando afuera su familia nos despedimos de beso y abrazo deseándole suerte en el viaje y ella a nosotros en la boda.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones Mina nos dijo que nos veíamos en una hora para irnos juntas, Haruka y yo llegamos cada una puso en su maleta lo que necesitaríamos para la boda, yo guarde en mi maleta mi pijama ya que pasaríamos dos días en el hotel, mis accesorios, todo lo necesario para arreglarme para la boda.

- ¡Termine! ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo Haruka

- Ya termine también ¡Gracias! – dije sonriendo

- Ok, pues vamos por Mina ¿No? – dijo la ojiverde

- Sí vamos – Dije – Cuando íbamos saliendo de la habitación venia Mina con su maleta

- ¡Nenas que bueno que vienen mi papá se adelantó y ya nos esta esperando fuera! – dijo Mina

- ¡Ok, vamos! – respondimos Haruka y yo

Llegamos al auto que estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento de visitantes de la universidad, su papá de Mina me saludo, Mina le presento a Haruka y él nos ayudó a subir las maletas en el auto, nos subimos y emprendimos el camino hacia la ciudad, el papá de mi Mina nos comentó que Ann y Alan están muy felices y esperan que todo salga como ellos lo planearon. Mina no le comento a su papá lo del hotel así que llegamos a casa de ella, Mina presento a Haruka a su familia y bueno yo ya los conocía solo los salude, nos invitaron a comer y después Mina les dijo a sus papás que acompañaríamos a Haruka y que nos quedaríamos con ella en el hotel sus papás no les gustó mucho la idea nos dijeron que nos quedaran en la casa y Mina insistió que no que porque llegarían otros familiares y ocuparían esos cuarto y por fin sus papás accedieron, nos llevaron al hotel, Haruka hizo el registro y nos fuimos a la habitación, no desempacamos solo guardamos en el closet los vestidos que usaríamos para la boda (ninguna habíamos visto los vestidos de ninguna ya que están cubiertos como no lo entregaron de la tintorería), después de un rato fuimos a dar la vuelta por la plaza a tomar un café y pastel, ya noche decidimos regresar al hotel.

- Bueno a descansar nenas que mañana es un día pesado para mí – dijo Mina

- ¡Sí! – respondí sonriendo

- Bueno yo dormiré en el sillón para que ustedes duerman más cómodas en la cama – dijo Haruka

- ¡Queeeee! No como crees Haruka cabemos perfectamente las tres juntas – dijo Mina

- ¡No, enserio no me molestar dormir en el sofá así estarán más cómodas! – dijo sonriendo Haruka

- ¡Que no Haruka dormirás con nosotras si cabemos las tres perfectamente y así te podrías torcer ¿Verdad? Serena dile que duerma con nosotros! – dijo Mina insistente

- Sí Haruka, Mina tiene razón cabemos las tres juntas duerme con nosotros ¿Sí? – dije mirándola a los ojos

- ¡Ok! – dijo sonriendo Haruka – como iba a negarse a algo que le pedía Serena –

- Bueno yo digo que Serena duerma en medio y Haruka y yo en las orillas ¿Qué dicen nenas? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Me agrada la idea! – dijo Haruka

- Sí por mi está bien – dije sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – dijo Mina sonriendo

Cada una nos pusimos nuestras pijamas, yo me cepille mi cabello y me hice mis odangos y me puse un poco de crema perfumada como todas las noches.

-¡Buenas noches nenas! – dijo Mina dándonos un abrazo y beso en la mejilla

- ¡Buenas noches Mina! – dijo Haruka sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo

- ¡Linda noche Mina! – dije correspondiendo al abrazo

- ¡Descansen! – dijo Mina y se metió a la cama

- ¿Vamos a dormir? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Sí, deja pasar primero! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – dijo Haruka

Pase y me acomode en la cama, Haruka después quedando ella a mi lado izquierdo y yo en medio, me sentía nerviosa Haruka estaba junto a mí, nuestros brazos rozaban, mi corazón latía fuerte y un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo era algo raro pero lindo de sentir.

_Serena esta junto a mí, su piel roza la mía ¿Qué es esta sensación? Nunca la había sentido es extraña pero cálida de sentir, quisiera abrazarla pero y ¿Si me rechaza? Su piel es tan blanca, suave y delicada ¡Mi corazón late a mil por hora con solo rozar su piel! Y mis mariposas quieren salir._ – ¡Buenas noches Serena! – Dije – ¡Buenas noches Haruka! – Dije – Pasaron unos Minutos – Haruka ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunte casi susurrando – ¡No aún no ¿Y tú?! – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡No aún no! – Dije – ¡Debemos dormir si no iremos ojerosas a la boda! – Dijo riendo Haruka – ¡Haruka shhh, podemos despertar a Mina y si iremos así! – Dije riendo un poco – ¡Ok, shhh! – Dijo Haruka susurrando – Haruka, ¿Me haces piojito? Para dormir – Dije sonrojada – ¡Sí! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Gracias! – Dije acercándome, me recosté en su pecho y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, no dure mucho en quedarme dormida – Serena ¿Ya te dormiste? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Creo que ya! – Dijo sonriendo Haruka – _Eres tan hermosa, tu piel es tan suave, te ves tan hermosa dormida en mis brazos y sentirte cerca de mí _– Seguí acariciando su cabello rubio y largo de Serena, admirando su belleza y disfrutando de tenerla en mis brazos hasta que me quede dormida.

_Es hermoso despertar y lo primero que vea seas tú en mis brazos _(Serena estaba dormida de lado y del lado de Mina y Haruka la tenía abraza por la cintura y Serena la tenía agarrada de las manos) – quite mis manos lentamente de las manos de Serena con cuidado para no despertarla, acaricie su cabello y mejillas mientras Serena dormí, después decidí levantarme con cuidado para no despertar a Serena y Mina, llame al servicio del hotel y pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno para las tres – Suena el móvil de Mina – Mina tenía el móvil cerca de ella en el buró entre dormida comienza a palmear hasta encontrarlo y como pudo contesto – ¡Bueno! – Dijo aun entre dormida – ¡Si, si mamá, si, si, ya se mamá, ok solo déjame desayunar y despertar bien, si mamá dile a papá que pase por mí en una hora ok, ok adiós! – Respondía Mina, colgó y se levanto

- ¡Bueno días Haru! – dijo Mina

- ¡Buenos días Mina!, ¿Era tu mamá? – pregunto la ojiverde

- Si me dijo que quiere que vaya a la casa a ayudar y porque debo ir con mi hermana por ser una de las damas ¡Ash! – dijo en tono de molestia

- ¿Entonces no te iras con nosotras? – pregunte

- ¡Buenos días Serena! – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- Así es pero las veré en la iglesia ahí estaremos juntas solo es para llegar con mi hermana dijo mi mamá y pues de ahí nos vamos a la fiesta – dijo Mina

- ¡Ok y buenos días Haruka y Mina! – respondí levantándome de la cama

- ¡Buenos días Serena! – dijo Mina sonriendo y sacándome la lengua

- Pedí el desayuno me dijeron que en unos minutos no lo traen – dijo Haruka

- ¡Gracias! – respondimos Mina y yo con una sonrisa

Como en 15 minutos tocaron la puerta Haruka abrió era el desayuno, Haruka pidió hotcakes, fruta, jugo de naranja y café. Comenzamos a desayunas y comentamos que pasamos bien la noche, dormimos a gusto, entre platicas y risas se pasó el rato Mina se cambió de ropa y nos dijo que nos vería en la iglesia 15 minutos antes de que empezara la misa para sentarnos juntas, se despidió de beso y abrazo diciéndole a Haruka que no dejara que me demorara tanto en mi arreglo para llegar puntual (Mina se pasa luego en exagerar yo no demoro tanto en arreglarme solamente que no me guste como me quedo algo, pero fuera de eso lo normal) Haruka solo rio y dio que si que ella se encargaba de que estuviéramos puntuales en la iglesia.

Mina se marchó y le dije a Haruka que me metería a bañar, Haruka me dijo que sí que mientras llamaría a que recogieran lo del desayuno. Me metí al baño y puse música en mi móvil me encanta bañarme oyendo música y cantar, termine de bañarme me cepille mi cabello y me comencé a ponerme crema en mi cuerpo – Serena me meteré a bañar – Dijo la ojiverde – Sí Haruka – Dije sonriendo – comencé a maquillarme, cuando termino Haruka de bañarse ya estaba peinándome – ¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte? – Pregunto Haruka – Si, solo me falta el peinado, ya casi termino – Dije sonriendo – ¡Qué bien! – Dijo Haruka – Haruka ¿No te vas a maquillar? – Pregunte – ¡No así estoy bien! – Dijo algo exaltada – ¡Ni un poquito, vamos déjame ponerte algo de maquillaje que te veas casi natural ¿sí?! – Dije insistiendo – ¡No, no Serena deberas mejor natural, no me gusta eso de maquillaje no me sentiría a gusto! – Dijo la ojiverde un poco incomoda – ¡Anda Haruka por favor! – Dije suplicando – ¡No, enserio no Serena! – Dijo muy seria la ojiverde – ¡Ok! – Dije haciendo puchero – Te ves hermosa haciendo puchero! – Dijo la ojiverde – me sonroje y solo dije ¡Gracias! – Es la verdad – Dijo la ojiverde – Iré a cambiarme al baño ok – dije aun sonrojada – ¡Ok! – Respondió Haruka.

Cuando salí del baño – Haruka ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunte – Haruka me miró fijamente y de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa – _¿Qué cómo se ve? Me pregunta, se ve hermosa como una diosa, ¡Por dios! Ese vestido rojo largo y elegante sin tirantes, tan pegado a su cuerpo hace resaltar su figura, esa cintura, cadera y senos tan bien formados ¡Se ve tan sensual!, el vestido tenía una abierta del costado derecho hasta la rodilla dejando ver esa pierna y esas zapatillas rojas como 12 centímetros de tacón que hacía ver tan perfecta y sensual su pierna, esa gargantilla en su cuello lucia preciosa, sus aretes largos que la adornaban, su maquillaje era perfecto para mi sin dejar su estilo, esas sombras rojas con negro, su labios ¡Dios que labios! Tan sensuales y besables con ese rojo pasión, su peinado una coleta de lado lacio y uno que otro ondulado, dejando uno que otro cabello suelto, del fleco de lado, su manos tenía unos guantes hasta el codo color negro luciendo tan elegante y sensual, su bolso-cartera color negro, no podía dejar de mirarla en verdad me mato al verla así tan tierna y sensual a la vez ¡Serena estaba despertando sensaciones que jamás había sentido, deseos de querer besarla y tocarla! _– _me sonroje _– ¡Haruka ¿Me veo mal?! – Pregunte un poco saca de onda porque no me respondía – ¿Qué?, ¡Perdón, te ves hermosa, perfecta, única, espectacular no tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Gracias Haruka! – Dije sonrojada por esas palabras – _Si fuera por mí no te dejaba salir a si y que otros te miren dios ¡Moriré de celos! _– Pensó la rubia – Y tu Haruka ya vístete que nos hace tarde – Dije apurando a Haruka que no dejaba de mirarme – ¡Sí, ya voy! – Dijo la ojiverde tomando del closet su ropa y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió del baño Haruka no lo podía creer – ¿Usaras un traje en vez de vestido? – Pregunte – ¿Me veo mal? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡No, te ves bien!, pero creí que usarías vestido – Dije sorprendida – ¡No, me gustan los vestidos! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Ok! – Respondí – Enserio ¿No me veo mal? – Pregunto Haruka – ¡No! – Respondí – Y realmente no se veía mal se veía hermosa, ese Smoking le lucia bien, era color negro, la corbata y el chaleco eran verde manzana haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes y hermosos, la hacían ver muy atractiva, quien lo la conociera dirían que es un chico muy guapo y sexi, verla me hacía sonrojarme y no poder dejar de mirarla ¡Dios que pasa, me gusta como se ve! – Dije pensando – ¡Bueno vamos si no se nos hará tarde! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Sí, vamos! – Respondí sonriendo – Salimos a fuera del hotel a tomar un taxi.

Al llegar a la iglesia buscamos a Mina y me quede admirando era hermosa por fuera la iglesia tenía ese estilo como gótico era hermosa parecía castillo si me casaría un día seria hermoso en una iglesia a si de ese tipo – Ahí esta Mina – Dijo Haruka interrumpiendo mis pensamiento – ¡Ah sí vamos! – Dije sonriendo – Nos dirigimos a donde estaba Mina.

-¡Hola Mina que guapa te vez! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Gracias Haru, tú te ves seductora! – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Sí Mina te ves hermosa! – Comente – Y es cierto llevaba un vestido negro largo pegado que la hacía ver muy hermosa, su cabello suelto largo y lacio y unas zapatillas color dorado y su arreglo de maquilla hermoso –

- ¡Gracias Serena tú no te quedas atrás te ves sensual, perfecta y divina! – Dijo Mina

- ¡Eso es cierto! – dijo Haruka sonrojada

- ¡Gracias! – dije sonriendo y sonrojada

Le hablaron a Mina su mamá que tenía que ir porque ya iban a entrar a la iglesia ya iba, Mina nos dijo que ya llegaría Ann, que la esperáramos a dentro de la iglesia que ella nos alcazaba ahí , le dijimos que sí y entramos a la iglesia ¡Dios que hermosa es por dentro la iglesia y los arreglos florares para la boda la hacen ver más hermosa! A los 5 minutos llego Ann se veía preciosa su vestido era hermoso y su novio Alan se veía muy guapo con ese Smoking claro a Haruka se le veía más hermosa con Smoking – sonrojada pensé – Comenzó la misa y pensaba que nunca había pensado en casarme pero en ver la boda de Alan y Ann me puso a pensar que si un día llegaba a casarme me gustaría que la misa fuera en un templo así y mi vestido de novia similar al de Ann entre pensamientos termino la misa, Mina. Haruka y yo nos dirigimos al salón donde se iba a realizar la fiesta.

El salón era un lugar grande y precioso los mantel era blanco y con morado, las sillas estaban cubierta de un tipo mantel blanco con moño en la parte de atrás, la vajilla y cristalería era hermoso, los arreglos de flores, centros de mesa, el salón y el arreglo del salón era hermoso y elegante. Llegando un mesero nos llevó a una mesa y nos llevó botana fruta picada y bocadillos de queso y refrescos ya que ninguna de las tres bebíamos alcohol, estuvimos comiendo la fruta y platicando de lo hermoso que estaba el salón, la iglesia y de otras cosas.

Después de una hora llegaron los novios, Alan y Ann pasaron a saludarnos, despues de 15 minutos comenzaron a servir la comida era banquete nos llevaron espagueti y lomo en salsa verde con un canasto de bísquets, después de la comida nos llevaron dos copas una de helado de fresa con chocolate líquido y la otra copa era de fresas con chantillí y una cereza, Haruka, Mina y yo comentamos que todo estaba delicioso y que Ann había sabido cómo organizar su boda.

Después de un rato hicieron el tipo vals y aventar el ramo Mina nos insistía en ir con ella a ver si nos tocaba el ramo a alguna de las tres cosa que Haruka y yo no quisimos Mina siguió insistiendo y le dije que de que me servía ir a ver si me tocaba el ramo si ni siquiera tenía novio y desanimada Mina dijo que tenía razón así que nos quedamos viendo todo ese show, después Alan y Ann abrieron el baile y algunas parejas o amigos iban a bailar.

Después de un buen rato y de seguir viendo bailar a los invitados.

- Se dan cuenta no tenemos pareja para bailar – dijo triste Mina

- ¡Puedes bailar sin necesidad de pareja! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Serena! No me desanimes más bonita me veré bailando sola, mira tanto chico guapo y ninguno me saca a bailar unos porque ya vienen acompañados y otros no ni se animan a bailar ellos – dijo Mina desanimada

- Podemos bailar tu y yo – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Enserio Haruka! – dijo con una gran sonrisa Mina

- ¡Sí! ¿Vamos a bailar? – pregunto la ojiverde

En eso se acercó a nosotros n joven alto, piel blanca, ojos color fiusha como el color de su cabello corto y peinado de picos, muy guapo y galante.

- ¡Hola! – nos saludó a todas el pelirosado

- ¡Hola! – respondimos todas

- ¿Me permitirías bailar una canción conmigo? – dijo estirando la mano a Mina

- ¡¿A mí?! – pregunto Mina sorprendida y sonrojada

- ¡Sí a ti! ¿Bailas conmigo? – pregunto el pelirosado

- ¡Sí, sí quiero bailar! – respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano pelirosado – Se fueron y comenzaron a bailar

- ¡Wow Mina esta de suerte mira decía que nadie la sacaba y bailar y mira! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Seguro después vendrán a sacarte a bailar a ti! – dijo Haruka en tono de molestia

- ¡Mmm tal vez, pero les diré que tú eres mi pareja de baile! – dije guañendo mi ojo

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Sí enserio Haruka! – dije sonrojada

- Y si bailas conmigo para anticipar que vengan a sacarte a bailar – dijo sonrojada

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – solo reí

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo sonrojada la ojiverde

- ¿Es enserio? – pregunte sonriendo

- ¡Sí! ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto Haruka aún sonrojada

- ¡No es eso no se bailar! – dije apenada

- ¡Eso no importa, solo déjate llevar por la música y siente la música, sino copea algún paso del de alado! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – reí

- Entonces ¿Aceptaría bella señorita bailar conmigo? – dijo Haruka estirando su mano hacia mi

- ¡Jajajajaja, si acepto! – dije riendo y tomando su mano

Nos paramos y fuimos a hacia donde estaban bailando como ya era noche el ambiente era un poco romántico, cuando llegamos a la pista donde estaban bailando termino la canción que era algo movida Haruka y yo reímos en eso empieza una balada romántica de hace años no estaba segura si era ochentera o noventera pero era una balada muy hermosa que luego oía que papá ponía – sonreí nerviosa – ¡No se bailar ese tipo! – Dije sonrojada – ¡No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí! – Dijo Haruka – Me tomo de la cintura pegándome hacia ella, coloco mis manos en su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura, mirándonos fijamente comenzó a moverme lentamente de un lado a otro de una forma tan romántica y a la ves sensual o tal vez no era, pero para mí si como si fuera ese típico baile que salen en las películas de amor.

***~* ****When I saw you standing there****  
****I about fell off my chair****  
****When you moved your mouth to speak****  
****I felt the blood go to my feet******

**Now it took time for me to know****  
****What you tried so not to show****  
****Something in my soul just cried****  
****I see the want in your blue eyes******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be****  
**

- ¿No que no sabías bailar? – pregunto susurrando Haruka en mi oído

- ¡No sé, solo me deje llevar por ti y la música! – dije susurrando en su oído

- ¡Lo haces muy bien! – dijo susurrando la ojiverde

- ¡Tú también! – Dije sonriendo – Seguimos bailando, pegándonos más aun, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y Haruka bajando un poco sus manos a mi cadera

******You told yourself years ago****  
****You'd never let your feelings show****  
****The obligation that you made****  
****For the title that they gave******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be**

…. Música ….

– Estar bailando así con Haruka provoco en mí, sensaciones que no podría describir, era Como si en mi estómago se llenara de mariposas revoloteando y queriendo salir y que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, piel se ponía chinita y mi corazón latía al mil – pensé

– _Serena es Como estar en un sueño contigo bailando, donde solamente estamos tu y yo y esta canción, que desde hoy será nuestra canción siempre la recordare porque fue nuestra primer baile juntas, Serena me haces sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estómago y en todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón late fuerte, cuando me abrazas más fuerte me pones mi piel chinita, me estremeces al sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío ¡Dios cuanto más ocultare este sentimiento!_ – pensando Haruka

******Now it took time for me to know****  
****What you tried so not to show****  
****Something in my soul just cried****  
****I see the want in your blue eyes******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be** ***~***

Termino la canción y como ya era algo tarde le dije a Haruka que ya deberíamos irnos, le dijimos a Mina, pero como su mamá le dijo que se quedara hasta que todos se fueran para que les ayudara a parte que Mina quería seguir platicando y bailando con el pelirosado nos dijo que ella se quedaría en su casa que mañana pasaba por nosotros para que su papá nos llevara a la universidad, le dijimos que ok y nos despedimos y felicitamos a Alan y Ann por su boda deseándoles lo mejor en su nueva etapa de vida, también nos despedimos de su familia.

Salimos a tomar un taxi lo bueno es que paso uno rápido, le dijimos que nos llevara al hotel. Llegando al hotel Haruka pago al taxista, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación yo estaba cansadísima que llegue y me tire a la cama, Haruka me siguió acostándose, me miró fijamente y me jalo a su pecho, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y la abrace y ella a mí – Estuvo muy hermosa la boda y todo les quedo bien ¿Verdad? – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Sí, Ann supo organizar su boda, fue hermosa y elegante! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Sí es verdad! – Dijo Haruka sonriendo – ¡Me la pase muy bien y me gusto todo, todo la comida, el arreglo todo! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Sí a mí igual, pero hubo algo que me gusto más que todo y que jamás olvidare! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¿Qué es lo que jamás olvidaras y que te gusto mucho? – Pregunte intrigada – ¡Bailar contigo, eso jamás lo olvidare, es el momento más especial y hermoso que eh vivido, gracias por ese momento tan especial y maravilloso! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Para mí también fue especial y único!, ¡Gracias a ti por bailar conmigo y jamás lo olvidare! – Dije sonrojada – Haruka sonrió y me sacudió mi cabello – ¡Oye me despeinas! – dije en tono molesta y sacando la lengua – ¡Jajajajaja ya nadie vera tu peinado! – Dijo riendo y abrazándome más a ella – ¡Cierto!, Haruka deja me desmaquillo y me pongo mi pijama para dormir estoy cansada – Dije separándome de su pecho – ¡Ok, también me pondré mi pijama! – Dijo la ojiverde – Me desmaquille y me puse la pijama, Haruka ya estaba acostada en la cama – ¡Floja! – Le dije sonriendo – ¿Qué? es hora de dormir – Dijo la ojiverde – ¿Así? – Dije en tono de sarcasmo – ¡Sí! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Mmmm no quiero dormir! – Dije guañendo el ojo – ¿Entonces? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Te hare cosquillas! – Dije un poco subida mi voz y me fui a sus costillas y estomago haciéndole cosquillas, Haruka no aguantaba la risa que le provocaba y solo me decía que le daba cosa que la dejara, con tanta risa no podía hacerme parar, hasta que hizo lo posible y me acostó, tenía mis manos atrapas con las suyas quedando arriba de mi para no dejarme mover aun así yo hacia mi lucha por zafarme – ¡No lograras zafarte! – Dijo con risa traviesa – ¿Segura? – Dije – ¡Segura como que me llamo Haruka Tenoh! – Dijo sonriendo – Entre tratando de zafarme, por fin lo logre y quede arriba de ella (yo estaba de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de Haruka como ella estaba hace unos momento conmigo) atrapando sus manos, la mire – ¡No que no Haruka Tenoh! – Dije sonriendo – ¡no me quedare así! – Dijo Haruka – ¿Así, que harás? – Pregunte retadoramente – Haruka rio e hizo movimientos tratando de zafarse de nuevo si ya lo había logrado porque no lo podía volver a hacer yo la agarre con más fuerza, entre intentos de zafarse no supe como hizo que caí hacia ella y mis labios quedaron en su cuello – Mi corazón latió fuertemente, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su piel en mis labios – _Cuando Serena cayo hacia mi sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte, mi respiración es agitada al sentir su labios en mi cuello pidiendo que no los quitara, y fue cuando caí en la razón que yo también tenía mis labios cerca de su cuello, de ese delicado cuello con un aroma delicioso a su perfume que enamora ¡Haruka contrólate, resiste ese deseo de querer besarla y tocarla!, en un momento sentí controlar, pero al sentir y oír su respiración agitada no pude y mis labios besaron su cuello provocando que mi corazón se acelerara, tuve miedo de su reacción de rechazo, pero ella suspiro en mi oído ¡Dios oír ese suspiro me estremeció! Y seguí dando pequeños besos en su cuello ¿Es acaso un sueño? ¡Dios me estremecí y sentí mis mariposas querían salir! cuando sentí que ella beso mi cuello y rozaba su nariz en mi cuello sintiendo su respiración agitada, la abraza por la cintura mientras la pegaba más a mí y no podía dejar de besar su cuello que con su aroma me enamoraba _– ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo siente estas sensaciones?, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Mi mente no razona y mi cuerpo tampoco, al sentir la respiración de Haruka tan cerca de mi cuello me estremecí y mi corazón latir al por mayor, de repente sentí sus cálidos labios en mi cuello que de mi salió un suspiro sin pensarlo y sin querer, ella siguió dando pequeños besos en mi cuello, ¡Por dios, esto es raro, pero me gusta, que pasa! Al diablo la razón mi cuerpo reacciono dejando un beso en su cuello, rose mi nariz en su cuello sentía su respiración agitada y mi corazón se aceleraba con cada beso, Haruka me pego más a su cuerpo yo me pegue más a ella, poco a poco nuestros labios fueron subiendo, hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron mutuamente, al sentir ese rose abrí mis ojos y enseguida vi que Haruka los abrió nos miramos fijamente seguimos rozando nuestras nariz poco a poco nuestros labios se acercaron rozando y sintiendo nuestras respiraciones, cerré mis ojos y unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno, separamos nuestros labios para volver a unirlos, contrayéndolos y separándolos varias veces acariciándonos – _sentir sus labios tan cerca de mí fue tan electrizante y mi corazón se inundaba de un calor aparte de acelerarse, cerro sus ojos tan tiernamente y sin pensarlo los cerré para unir mis labios con los de ella jamás había besando, pero mi cuerpo me guiaba como seguir aunque sentí mucho nervio el deseo de besarla me orillo a seguir y es tan maravilloso besar a esa persona amada y ella me correspondió pude sentir como ella correspondía a cada beso y caricia que le daba respondiendo con amor ¡Sin duda esto jamás lo olvidare y es lo mejor y el momento más especial de mi vida! _– Sentir nuestras narices rozando fue una sensación inexplicable y sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una increíble sensación ese beso fue especial y sentí amor en ese beso que no pude y me deje llevar por esos besos dejando atrás la razón – Después de varios besos y caricias nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada las palabras sobraban, después de varios minutos estando aun yo encima de Haruka – ¡Se..Serena! – Dijo Haruka nerviosamente – ¡No digas nada solo abrázame! – Dije susurrando en su oído – ¡Sí! – Dijo Haruka tiernamente abrazándome a ella

– Estuvimos abrazadas solo acariciando nuestros brazos y manos hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

– _Un beso muchos lo definen como el contacto o presión que se hace con los labios sobre una persona o una cosa, contrayéndolos y separándolos, en señal de amor, afecto, deseo, saludo, respeto, etc._

–_Para mí es la expresión de sentimiento hacia esa persona y que solo se debe de dar por amor y por qué sientes el deseo de darlo por amor no solo por besar eso es lo que pienso yo Haruka Tenoh_

Cuando desperté sentí y vi que yo estaba dormida de lado y Haruka abrazando de la cintura por la espalda y yo tenía agarrada de las manos.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de esta historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre como detallarle el beso y espero no defraudarlos, en este capítulo la letra cursiva es narrando los pensamientos de Haruka para distinguirlos de los de Serena espero no se confundan y es un poco más extenso que los anteriores. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia.

**Fernanda:** aquí tienes el beso espero no a verte defraudado.

** .988: **gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y que hayas imaginado, gracias por seguir la historia.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Desilusiones

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 9. "Desilusiones" **

– _Un beso muchos lo definen como el contacto o presión que se hace con los labios sobre una persona o una cosa, contrayéndolos y separándolos, en señal de amor, afecto, deseo, saludo, respeto, etc._

– _Para mí es la expresión de sentimiento hacia esa persona y que solo se debe de dar por amor y por qué sientes el deseo de darlo por amor no solo por besar eso es lo que pienso yo Haruka Tenoh_

Cuando desperté sentí los brazos de Haruka rodeando mi cintura yo estaba dormida de lado al igual que Haruka abrazándome yo la tenía agarrada de las manos. Trate de soltarme poco a poco quitando sus manos de Haruka sin despertarla, pero Haruka sintió mis movimientos y despertó pegándome más a ella y dándome un beso en la mejilla, quite su sus manos de mi cintura Haruka gruñendo de desacuerdo, me fui separando de ella – ¡Buenos días princesa! – Dijo Haruka sonriendo – ¡Buenos días Haruka! – Dije seria – Pediré el desayuno ¿Te parece? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Haruka! – Dije agachando la cabeza – ¿Sí?, dime – Dijo la ojiverde – Quiero decirte de lo de ayer… este… – ¿Qué con lo de ayer? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Fue un error! – Dije – ¿Un error? – Dijo casi pronunciándolo – ¡Sí fue un grave error no sé qué nos pasó, eso nunca debió pasar Haruka! – Dije – ¡Para mí no fue un error! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Para mí si lo fue, Haruka eres una chica! – Dije un poco exaltada – ¿Y eso qué? Eso no es malo el amor es el amor sea como sea es amor – ¡Haruka yo no soy lesbiana ni bisexual, a mí me gustan los chicos los hombres! – Dije gritándole en la cara – ¡Yo tampoco lo era, yo no sabía que se sentía las mariposas en el estómago ni sabía cómo es cuando te gusta alguien, y poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me empezaste a gustar y cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba enamorando y no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de este sentimiento! – Dijo la ojiverde exaltada – ¡Yo no siento nada por ti, no me gustas, no te quiero y no te amo! – Dije gritándole – ¡Pues eso no se notaba ayer! – Dijo la ojiverde gritándome en la cara – ¡Ya te dije fue un error del momento y del cual me arrepiento! – Dije enojada – ¡Así, pues no se no se veía, sabes fingir muy bien porque yo sentí cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia y tu mirada te delataba, cada suspiro, respiración, cuando te estremecías, tu inconsciente te traiciona! – Dijo Haruka enojada – ¡Pues fue un grave error y del cual me arrepiento y quisiera olvidarlo que sea una pesadilla de la cual te despiertas y solo fue eso una horrible pesadilla! – Dije de una manera hiriente y mirando a los ojos a Haruka – ¿Eso fue para ti una horrible pesadilla? – Pregunto la ojiverde triste con sus ojos cristalizados – ¡Sí y te pido que esto jamás salga de aquí y que lo olvidemos! – Dije seriamente – ¡Ok, pues para mí fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y lo volvería a hacer yo no me arrepiento de nada, y no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esto solo tú y yo no te preocupes olvidaremos tu horrible pesadilla ¡Gracias por darme el mejor momento de mi vida y enseñarme que se siente estar enamorado de alguien y por llegar a mi vida! – Dijo Haruka con lágrimas en sus ojos y se salió de la habitación – Cuando Haruka salió de la habitación no pude contener este sentimiento es como si apretaran fuertemente mi corazón y dolería, me tire al piso y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, como cuando pierdes a un ser amado ¿Por qué, porque duele tanto?, ¿Por qué Haruka porque me haces sentir esto?, ¿Estoy es correcto?, ¡No, no lo es!, ¡Perdóname Haruka pero no puedo corresponderte, porque yo no soy así, no lo soy, pero este dolor me está matando ¡Te necesito Haruka y si te quiero más de lo que imaginas y de lo que yo imagino, tengo miedo a este sentimiento!, ¡Que dirá mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermano, mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañero, la sociedad! No, no puedo ¡Los decepcionaría! – Mientras pensaba mi corazón dolía más como si me lo presionaran y las lágrimas salían a mares, de tanto llanto sentía que me ahogaba y un nudo en mi garganta que solo podía llorar desconsoladamente – _Cuando salí de la habitación iba con varias lágrimas en mi cara pero camine tome el ascensor y baje un piso, saliendo del ascensor me senté y comencé a llorar amargamente, sentía mucho dolor, decepción, coraje y odio, dolor por las palabras de Serena que para ella signifique una horrible pesadilla, decepción porque haga lo que haga jamás le gustare ni me queda como yo la quiero y porque lo que paso me hizo ilusionarme con la idea del amor y es decepcionante tener un amor no correspondido, coraje porque sé que todo cambiara, la conozco y sé que ya no poder estar cerca de ella, coraje porque yo sé lo que sentí ella me correspondía y no tiene el valor de aceptarlo y odio conmigo porque no debí a ver caído en lo de ayer aunque no me arrepiento de nada pero si viera pensado las cosas y resistirme a mis deseos no estuviera pasando por esto ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan difícil?, ¿Por qué duele amar?, ¿Por qué no te atreves a amar Serena? sin que te de miedo el qué dirán. Mi corazón siente una opresión, mis lágrimas salen solas, mi garganta siente un nudo que duele, mis rodillas y mis manos cubrían mi cara y mis rodillas estaban mojadas de mi llanto _– Después de no sé cuánto tiempo llore sentada en el piso y recargada en la cama suena mi móvil era Mina para decirme que en un par de horas pasaría por mí y Haruka para irnos de regreso a la universidad su papá nos llevaría y que ya le había avisado a Haruka, yo solo le respondía lo mínimo, Mina pregunto si estaba bien y le mentí le dije que estaba muy bien aunque por dentro sentía que me moría de tristeza, cuando colgué arregle y guarde mis cosas en mi maleta – _No quería regresar a la habitación verla y no poder abrazarla y peor tenía miedo a su rechazo a ver que todo cambio, pero tenía que regresar, cuando entre Serena estaba mirando por la ventana y vi su maleta así que no le dije nada solo guarde lo que me faltaba en mi maleta y me senté en la cama, el silencio se apodero de la habitación un silencio que duele, verte ahí Serena y sé que si te hablo me rechazaras, hice un gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas y aunque no nos hablemos sé que Serena no está bien _– Haruka llego no me dirigió la palabra y es lo mejor porque ya lo decidí debo alejarme de Haruka Tenoh desde hoy ella ya solo será mi compañera de habitación, aunque eso me esté doliendo en el alma es lo mejor porque yo a mí me gustan los chicos no las chicas, Haruka guardo sus cosas en la maleta y se sentó en la cama, un largo y doloso silencio se hizo es difícil asimilar que todo cambio, después de una hora Mina toco la puerta Haruka abrió y Mina dijo que ya era hora de irnos, como Haruka ya había pagado los días que estaríamos así que fuimos directamente en el auto, saludamos al papá de Mina, él nos ayudó a subir las maletas, Mina se sentó adelante con su papá, Haruka y yo en la parte de atrás, yo me hice la dormida mientras oía la plática de Mina y su papá, Haruka respondía cuando le preguntaban la mayor parte iba viendo la carretera por la ventanilla, cuando llegamos a la universidad como llegamos algo tarde nos despedimos del papá de Mina agradeciéndolo por llevarnos, las tres subimos juntas a las habitaciones, me despedí de Mina con el pretexto de cansancio y me fui a la habitación no desempaque nada me fui directa a la cama quería dormir y llorar con mi almohada abrazándola, Haruka llego después ella si acomodo las cosas que traía en la maleta, escribió en su cuaderno rosa que guarda en su buró, cuando termino de escribir se acostó y apago su lámpara.

–Han pasado tres semanas desde lo que paso en el hotel después de la boda de la hermana de Mina, yo eh dejado de hablar con Haruka solo nos hablamos lo indispensable y eso cuando esta Mina y amy, la verdad la extraño, me hace mucha falta pero es mejor así aparte ella se consuela muy bien con su "amiguita Lita" de verdad muero cuando las veo juntas pero no puedo ni voy a hacer nada.

–_Estas tres semanas han sido las más difíciles de mi vida, como supuse Serena me ignora no me mira, no me habla y eso me duele y mucho por más que trato de acercarme ella me rechaza y duele, duele tanto estar así tan distante, me duele ver cómo se va con Darien a comer y no se separan todo el día se la pasa con él ahora es su amigo inseparable obvio el aprovecha para coquetearle y conquistarla y tengo miedo sufro que lo logre enamorarte no soportaría, cada día es más difícil y verte con él y aguantar mi dolor y lágrimas, fingir que todo está bien cuando quiero gritar, llorar y golpear la pared y sacar este sentimiento pero solo sonrió y finjo que estoy bien, cuando por dentro todo se derrumba, Serena tu eres mi motivo, mi sonrisa, mi suspiro, mi inspiración y mis deseos de seguir adelante con la esperanza que por lo menos vuelvas a ser mi amiga no te pido más solo que me permitas estar en tu vida aunque sea como amiga._

- Haruka ¿iras con nosotros al cine? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí Mina! – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tú Serena? – pregunto Mina

- ¡No, no puedo quede de ir con Darien a pasear! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Queeee! – dijo Mina exaltada

- ¡Serena, ¿Estas segura de salir con Darien?! Digo antes no quería salir fuera de la universidad con él – dijo Amy

- ¡Sí ahorita que estamos platicando más me eh dado cuenta que no es tan desagradable como creíamos! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Enserio! – dijo sorprendida Amy

- ¡Ok, Serena enserio ¿no te sientes mal?! – pregunto Mina

- ¡Deberás Mina, no juzgues a Darien es buena onda! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Estás loca! – dijo Mina

- ¡Bueno las dejo que se diviertan en el cine! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Igualmente Serena! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- ¡Bye! – Dijo Mina – Haruka solo movió su mano diciendo adiós –

- ¡Chao chicas! – dije sonriendo y me fui

- ¡Esta loca o enferma de gravedad! – dijo Mina sorprendida

- ¡Hay Mina! – dijo Amy moviendo la cabeza

- ¡Pues vamos al cine! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Sí! – dijeron Amy y Mina

- ¡Hola preciosa! – dijo el pelinegro con voz coqueta y dándome un beso en mi mejilla

- ¡Hola Darien! – dije dando un abrazo y una sonrisa

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Darien

- ¡Sí! ¿A dónde me llevaras? – pregunte intrigada

- ¡Es sorpresa sé que te gustara mucho y bueno es un día especial porque es nuestra primera cita! – dijo sonriendo coquetamente Darien

- ¡Sí, vamos! – dije sonriendo forzadamente

Darien y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento de alumnos de la universidad por su auto era un auto muy bonito, me abrió la puerta del auto me subí y el después se subió, puso algo de música variada entre pop, salsa y rock llegamos al estacionamiento y me abrió la puerta para bajar, – ¡Llegamos Serena! – Dijo el pelinegro – Mire y era un lugar presentable por fuera – ¡"Black Moon"! – Dije – ¡Sí, es un bar rockero vienen bandas algunas famosas y otras hacen tributos a bandas famosas! – Dijo Darien – ¡Wow, genial Darien pues entremos! – Dije sonriendo y sorprendida – ¡Vamos! – Dijo Darien – Darien pago las entradas y entramos al bar estaba una banda tocando era tributo a Kiss, Aerosmith y Guns and Roses, era realmente genial el bar y el ambiente y los músicos era muy buenos, nos sentamos en una mesa a disfrutar de las banda de tomar solo pedimos refrescos Darien seguro no pidió alcohol por quedar bien conmigo, después de un rato de disfrutar cantar algunas canciones que tocaban las bandas – ¿Te gusto el lugar? – Pregunto Darien casi gritando cerca de mi oído – ¡Sí de verdad es genial, gracias por esta sorpresa Darien! – Dije gritando cerca de su oído sonriendo – ¡Sabia que te encantaría yo vengo seguido! – Dijo Darien sonriendo – ¡Enserio, pues espero venir más seguido me encanta el rock! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Lo sé preciosa te invitare más seguido ¿aceptaras?! – Pregunto coquetamente – ¡Claro que si me enamore de este lugar! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Quien no preciosa! – Dijo Darien coquetamente – Sonreí y seguimos oyendo a la banda – Todo iba súper bien yo estaba disfrutando de la música y las bandas cuando en eso – ¡Vamos a tocar esta canción tributo a Aerosmith una clásica y que todos conocen espero canten con nosotros y la disfruten con nosotros! – Dijo el vocalista de la banda, todos eufóricos comienza la a tocar y yo poco a poco mi sonrisa se quita ¿Por qué esa canción? ¡Esa canción me recuerda a el karaoke Crown donde Haruka me canto esa canción claro ella la canto en español y esta banda la canto en inglés como la original ¡Al parecer todo y por más que trate todo, todo me recuerda los momentos que pase con Haruka!

***~* Come here baby****  
You know you drive me up a wall****  
The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull****  
Seems like we're making up****  
more than we're making love****  
And it always seems**

**you got someone on your mind other than me****  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways****  
You hear me**

**Say you're leaving on a seven thirty train****  
And that you're heading out to Hollywood**

**Girl you've been giving me that line so many times****  
It kind of gets like feeling bad looks good**

**That kind of loving****  
Turns a man to a slave**

**That kinda loving****  
Sends a man right to his grave**

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy****  
You turn it on**

**Then you're gone****  
Yeah, you drive me****  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby****  
What can I do, honey**

-Recordaba cómo se movía coquetamente ese día que se iba acercando a mi Haruka y de cómo me canto al oído y lo que me hacía sentir y me daba cuenta lo mucho que la extraño y necesito y que todo siempre me recuerda a ella

******I feel like the color blue**

**You're packing up your stuff****  
And talking like it's tough****  
And trying to tell me that it's time to go**

**But I know you ain't wearing nothing****  
Underneath that overcoat****  
And it's all a show**

**That kind of loving****  
Makes me want to pull down the shade, yeah**

**That kind of loving****  
Yeah, now I'm never, never, never,****  
Never going to be the same**

**I'm losing my mind, girl**

**Because I'm going crazy**

**I need your love, honey****  
I need your love**

**Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy****  
You turn it on**

**Then you're gone****  
Yeah, you drive me****  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby****  
I'm losing my mind, girl**

**Because I'm going crazy****  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby****  
You turn it on, then your gone****  
Yeah, you drive me *~***

La banda termino de cantar todos aplaudimos y claro yo seguía pensando en ese día en el Crown como canto Haruka y lo feliz que fui ese día y desde ese día nuestra amistad nos iba uniendo y ahora todo eso es pasado. Después de un rato termino esa banda de tocar y siguieron pista muchos se paraban a bailar las que eran bailables y otras eran solo para escuchar, empezó a sonar la canción de Bon jovi "Como yo nadie te ha amado" muy hermosa canción me encanta y no pude evitarlo ¡me recordaba a Tenoh! Odio que todo me recuerde a ella ¿Por qué, porque no puedo quitarla de mi mente? – ¿Bailamos esa rola? – Pregunto Darien – ¡Sí, vamos! – Dije sonriendo – Nos paramos y fuimos Darien me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él, yo rodee mis brazos a su cuello y comenzamos a bailar – ¡_Que está pasando! ¿Por qué con Darien no siento ese nerviosismo, mi corazón no se acelera?, ¿Por qué no siento esas mariposas en mi estómago?, ¿Por qué no siento ese sentimiento, mi respiración es normal, no siento mi piel estremecer al sentir su manos en mi cintura? ¡Tal vez es la canción o el ambiente no es muy romántico, si eso es! _– Pensando – Termino la canción ya era algo tarde muy tarde mire mi reloj 12:00 a.m. – ¡Darien ya es tarde debemos irnos! – Dije – ¡Es verdad espero el vigilante se quede dormido para entrar sin que se dé cuenta! – Dijo Darien – ¡Sí, vámonos! – Dije – Nos fuimos rápido del bar al llegar a la universidad no hubo lio al entrar al estacionamiento solo teníamos que tener cuidado de que algún vigilante no estuviera rondando en los dormitorios para que no nos descubrieran – ¿Te la pasaste bien conmigo hoy? – Pregunto Darien (aun estábamos en el estacionamiento) – ¡Sí, fue muy genial de verdad gracias! – Dije sonriendo – ¡De nada, solo que te eh visto un poco triste estas semanas y quise alegrarte un rato! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Gracias Darien eres muy lindo conmigo! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Yo solo quiero verte feliz! – Dijo Darien – Sin pensarlo me acerque a Darien quedando a unos centímetros de sus labios, Darien me miro sorprendido y puso sus manos en mi cintura poco a poco abrazándome y acercándose a mí, sin pensar lo bese, Darien me pego más a él, nuestros labios se unían al contacto y presión de ambos labios, contrayéndolos y separándolos varias veces y abrazándolo fuertemente con la desesperación y desilusión de no sentir nada _¿Por qué no me hace suspirar, no me hace sentir mariposas, no me hace estremecer, no me inspira ninguna reacción? ¡Dios no quiero ser mala pero este beso es frio, sin sabor, sin sentimiento, sin nada! ¿Por qué con Haruka sin hubo miles de emociones y sensaciones y con Darien nada?, si Darien es muy guapo, divertido, buena onda cualquiera quisiera estar en mi lugar y yo que estoy no siento deseos de besarlo, si lo hice fue para olvidar y quitarme de mi mente y corazón los de Haruka, estoy desesperada no me pude gustar una chica! _– Mientras pensaba nos besábamos Darien y yo, poco a poco me retire de él – Darien yo… – ¡Gracias por esta noche! – Dijo sonriendo – ¡Darien, este beso no quiere decir que seamos algo! – Dije apenada – ¡Lo sé, un beso no significa que seamos novios, pero es un inicio que después pueda pasar algo más! – Dijo Darien coquetamente – ¡Pues veremos Darien! – Respondí – ¡Ya verás que si chiquita! – Dijo Darien – ¡Veremos porque falta algo para que tengamos química! – Dije apenada – ¡Yo te conquistare y quitare esas dudas! – Dijo Darien sonriendo y seguro de sí mismo – ¡Ok, buenas noches descansa y gracias! – Dije – ¡Ve con cuidado que no te vea ningún vigilante, buenas noches preciosa! – Dijo Darien coquetamente – ¡Chao! – Respondí y me fui a mi habitación, Haruka estaba dormida así que entre sin hacer casi ruido y fui a desmaquillarme y a ponerme mi pijama eran casi la 1:30 a.m. en lo que hice todo eso me fui yendo a la cama y durmiendo a las 2:00 a.m.

- ¿Entonces Serena no fue a sus primeras clases? – pregunto Mina

- ¡No eso me dijeron en su salón! – dijo Amy

- ¡Vaya estuvo buena la salida de ayer con Darien! – dijo Mina

- Llego como a la 1:30 a.m. claro no llego tomada – dijo Haruka

- Mmm no me agrada que se la pase con Darien todo el día y que salga y llegue a esas horas, no sé qué le pasa a Serena, desde hace semanas esta rara muy diferente a cambiado ya ni se junta con nosotras – dijo Mina precupada

- ¡Eso es cierto ya ni viene a almorzar con nosotras! – dijo Amy

- ¡Hola chicas! – Dijo Lita saludando y sentándose en la mesa

- ¡Hola Lita! – respondieron todas

- ¿Ya probaron el pay de limón de hoy? – pregunto Lita

- ¡No! – respondieron todas

- ¡Pues esta delicioso! Mira Haru – dijo Lita dándole en la boca a Haruka

_Cuando termine de probar el pay que me daba Lita, miramos que venía Darien, Serena, Diamante y Zafiro, Darien y Serena muy juntos, lo cual me producía unos celos enormes y una rabia con dolor, se sentaron casi enfrente de nosotras, almorzaban juntos, Serena no me quitaba la vista así que deje que Lita me diera de comer, después de un rato, casi nos íbamos cuando Darien besa a Serena y ella no hizo nada, sentí que me moría por dentro la rabia entraba en mí, sentí como lloraba por dentro y como mi corazón se hacía pedazos, Serena se separó y vi como que discutían algo Darien como que se disculpaba, supongo que era por el beso, pero qué más da todos vimos y tanto las chicas, Zafiro, Diamante y yo estábamos sorprendidos, después de eso se fueron Serena, Darien y de tras de ellos Diamante y Zafiro._

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo?! – pregunto Mina Sorprendida

- ¡Estoy en shock! – dijo Amy

- ¡Sí Mina lo mismo vimos! – dije triste

- ¡Hay al parecer esos dos ya son novios o andan quedando! – dijo Lita sonriendo felizmente

- ¡Tengo que ir por unos apuntes con la maestra! – dije

- ¡Ok Haruka te vemos más al rato! – dijeron Amy y Mina

- ¿Te acompaño? – dijo Lita

- ¡No gracias, no tardo ok! – dije triste y me marche

_Me marche para estar sola y sacar este sentimiento así que me fui a uno de los invernaderos el más retirado y cerca de ese invernadero hay una fuente y una banquita casi nadie va para haya en la tarde ya que esta apartado y está lejos de los últimos salones de la universidad, comencé a llorar amargamente de nuevo ¿Por qué Serena, porque haces esto? Si lo que quieres es desilusionarme y quitarme las esperanzas de que sientes algo por mí lo vas a lograr aunque en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que no que es verdad que tu sientes lo mismo por mí pero no lo quieres reconocer, yo sé que es difícil para nosotros y quizás más para los demás pero el amor así es llega cuando menos lo esperes y con quien menos imagines ¿Algún día te atreverás a amar y tendrás el valor de reconocer que te enamoraste de una chica?, tu eres mi primer amor, la que me enseño que es el amor y como se siente estar enamorada y la que me ha roto mi corazón, estoy desilusionada, decepcionada de que te besaras con Darien muero de celos que hayas sentido algo por él y que yo te pierda sin que me permitieras luchar por ti. _

_Me quede hasta el anochecer ahí sentada pensando, no quería regresar al dormitorio pero decidí ir, tú estabas sentada en tu mesa de trabajo leyendo un libro, me ignoraste como todos los días, quería preguntarte tantas cosas y reclamarte pero ¿Quién soy yo para ti? No tiene caso me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, lo guarde, me puse mi pijama y decidí dormir, dormir solo dormir eso me ayuda a olvidar y a no pensar quiero dormir que estar despierta en la realidad tal vez en mis sueños te atrevas a amarme. _

A la semana siguiente yo como todas las semanas pasadas trato de evitar a Haruka y a las chicas cuando están con ella, entre clases casi no salía para no toparme a ellas, pero en una clase fui al baño y cuando salí estaba Mina afuera del baño esperándome.

- ¡Hola Serena! – dijo en tono molesta

- ¡Hola Mina! Con permiso deja ir a lavarme las manos – dije sonriendo

- Pasa – dijo Mina

- ¡Gracias! – dije sonriendo

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, porque besaste a Darien y porque ya nos estas evitando o porque ya no te juntas con nosotros?, ¿Te hicimos algo? – Pregunto Mina molesta y reclamando

- ¡No, nada solo que me gusta tratar con los demás y lo de Darien pues sabes que quiere conquistarme! – dije nerviosamente

- ¿Y por eso te dejaste besar? No eres una de esas ¡tú no eres así! ¿Qué te pasa? Desde la boda de mi hermana tú y Haruka están raras y tu cambiaste mucho, ¿acaso ya no quieres ser nuestra amiga? ¡Ya no hablamos, ya no salimos y sabes extraño a mi amiga Serena, la extraño, la necesito, quiero que regrese Serena Tsukino la que era mi mejor amiga la que reía siempre, la que se divertía con nosotros! – dijo Mina triste y con lagrimas

- ¡Yo también te extraño las extraño! – dije triste

- ¡Pues no se nota, tú ya no quieres nuestra amistad, pero tan siquiera ten valor de decírnoslo, tú no eres mi amiga, no eres mi quería Serena! – dijo Mina con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¡Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, tú no te imaginas lo mucho que las necesito y extraño! – dije gritando y no pude más solté el llanto tirándome al suelo

- ¡Si no nos dices como te ayudaremos! ¿Qué te pasa Serena? – dijo Mina agachándose para abrazarme

- ¡No puedo Mina, no puedo decirte! – dije llorando como un bebe cuando le quitan su juguete favorito

- ¡Me preocupas Serena! – dijo Mina abrazándome fuerte y dándome consuelo

- ¡Si te digo tal vez tu reacción sea peor y ahora si termine nuestras amistad! – dije llorando

- ¿No confías en mí? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Mina no preguntes solo abrázame! – dije llorando

- ¡Princesa jamás te abandonare así tú te alejes y me dejes de hablar siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte sea lo que sea nunca me decepcionare de ti y cuando tengas confianza de decirme lo que pasa te podré ayudar, ahora desahógate llora, saca eso que te está matando! – Dijo Mina abrazándome y consolándome – Después de un rato de llorar y Mina consolarme

- ¡Gracias Mina siempre eres y serás mi mejor amiga, estoy muy apenada con ustedes, quiero pedirle perdón a Amy por mi actitud, no merezco su amistad! – dije llorando aun – Mina llamo a Amy a que fuera al baño, le explico un poco lo que pasaba cuando llego Amy, la abrase y le pedí perdón por mi actitud, ella muy linda me abrazo

- ¡Te extraño amiga y no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien te pido que ya no te alejes de nosotras, si te equivocaste no somos nadie para juzgarte y cuando quieras decirnos el porqué de tu alejamiento te entenderemos y te ayudaremos! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- ¡No es que haya hecho algo malo o grave, pero es algo que jamás creí que me pasaría y tal vez ustedes me juzguen! – dije triste

- ¡Eso jamás ok, ánimo y ya no te alejes de nosotras! – dijo Amy

- ¡Gracias por su amistad, las amo son mis mejores amigas! – dije abrazándolas

- ¡Y nosotras a ti! – dijeron Amy y Mina abrazándome fuerte

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, que de nuevo estamos juntas! – dijo Mina

- ¡Sí! – dijo Amy

- ¡Tú no cambias Mina, pura fiesta contigo! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Esto lo amerita! – dijo sonriendo Mina

Nos fuimos a la habitación de Amy y Mina compramos botana y refrescos para hacer un tipo convivio y platicar lo que ha pasado con nosotras en más de un mes, Mina le llamo a Haruka y le mando miles de mensaje pero ella no respondía Mina estaba preocupada por Haruka al igual que por mí, Haruka nunca llego a la reunión y cuando llegue a mi cuarto ella no estaba era algo tarde y me preocupe pero no hice nada me metí a la cama a dormir.

_Serena poco a poco regresaba a juntarse con las chicas, sé que le incomoda que este yo así que trato de no estar mucho con ellas, mi lugar favorito se convirtió esa fuente con esa banquita cerca del invernadero entre mis pensamiento sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí, voltee _

- ¡Mina! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

- Vine porque esto preocupada por ti y bueno te seguí – dijo seriamente

- ¿Por qué preocupada?, ¡Estoy bien! Así que no te preocupes – dije sonriendo

- ¡No es verdad, yo no sé qué pase contigo y Serena, pero desde la boda de mi hermana ambas cambiaron y ahora que ella la estamos recuperando a ti te estamos perdiendo! ¡Están locas! – dijo Mina

- ¡No estamos locas! – dije riéndome

- ¿entonces estas enamorada, verdad? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Queeee e…e…enamorada? – pregunte asustada acaso Mina sospecha

- ¡Sí enamorada, lo estás ¿Verdad?! – dijo Mina

- ¡No, no, no, cómo crees? – dije nerviosa

- ¡Claro que si Haruka lo estás! Y ¿es amor no correspondido o aun es secreto? – pregunto Mina

- ¿Qué? – dije exaltada

- ¡Bueno sea cual sea, si vale la pena lucha por el en vez de deprimirte! – dijo sonriendo Mina

- ¿Pero si esa persona no quiere y tiene miedo a reconocer lo que siente? – dije

- ¡Mmm pues el que no arriesga no gana, y pues deprimirte no soluciona nada mejor pensar cómo ayudar a esa persona a que se atreva a decir lo que siente! Mira Haru yo sé que eres algo varonil y no por eso digo que eres lesbiana, ni te juzgaría si lo fueras pero creo que si es ella o él por quien estas enamorada ayúdale a que vea tus cualidades y no tenga miedo a reconocer ese amor, tu eres hermosa y como persona maravillosa así que animo deprimirse no es la solución mejor actúa ¿sí? – dijo Mina sonriendo y dándome un abrazo

- ¡Tienes razón es tiempo de dejar esta depresión y seguir con la vida! – dije

- ¡Así se habla mi Haru! – dijo Mina abrazandome

- ¡Gracias Mina! – dije abrazándola

- ¡Espero dejes esa tristeza porque aunque trates de fingir se te nota y espero que esa persona especial se dé cuenta lo mucho que vales y se atreva a amarte por lo que eres y no por el que dirán – dijo Mina sonriendo

_Esa tarde estuve pensando en la palabras de Mina y me decidí tengo que enfrentar de nuevo a Serena y yo estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo y tiene que reconocerlo y explicarme porque su actitud si no siente lo mismo que yo y yo le tengo que decir que me está pasando, tome una rosa rosa del invernadero la más hermosa, tome una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir, la guarde en mi mochila, me dirigí a la habitación aun no llega Serena, tome la rosa y la hoja, la coloque en su cama la hoja y encima la rosa y me salí del cuarto. _

Salí de mi clase extra eran las 5:30 p.m. estaba un poco cansada pero era necesario esa clase extra que perdí el día que estuve llorando y que me reconcilie con mis amigas y eso vendría en el examen, llegue a mi habitación vi que Haruka aún no llegaba pues no estaba su mochila, entre deje mis cosas en mi mesilla de trabajo y voltee a mi cama y vi una hoja y encima una rosa muy hermosa, eran como las que me dejaba antes Haruka, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y ese cosquilleo comenzaba de nuevo, un calor me recorria todo el cuerpo, me acerque, tome la rosa la olí varias veces, tome la hoja y comencé a leer.

"_¡Hola Serena!_

_Sé que al ver esta hoja y la rosa sabrás bien quien te la mando, al ver la letra reconocerás que soy yo, tal vez estas líneas no te importe leer, pero yo necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo por ahora te dejo esto que es algo de lo que eh sentido en estos casi dos meses sin hablarnos:_

_Como te extraño__  
__como te quiero__  
__a veces siento__  
__que ya te perdí___

_Cuando te busco__  
__ya no te encuentro__  
__estás en tu mundo__  
__tan lejos de mi___

_No puede ser__  
__ya no lo aguanto__  
__te necesito__  
__y no estas aquí___

_No sé si es mi culpa__  
__o no nuestro destino__  
__pero me muero, me muero__  
__me muero, me muero__  
__sin ti...sin ti...sin ti...___

_No sé qué ha pasado__  
__pero cuando te miro__  
__ya no adivino__  
__lo que piensas de mi___

_Pasan los días__  
__y sigo sin verte__  
__ya no me contestas__  
__te escondes de mi___

_No sé qué nos pasa__  
__yo sé que me quieres__  
__Pero me abandones__  
__ohh...no...Sabes que te amo__  
__y que me muero, me muero__  
__me muero, me muero__  
__sin ti...sin ti...sin ti..._

_Serena ya no puedo más, ya no puedo estar así de distanciadas te necesito y yo sé que tú me necesitas aunque lo niegues te conozco tan bien que no puedes mentirme, te espero en la fuente que está en el último invernadero, tú sabes cual siempre te hable de él y que un día irías conmigo ahí te estaré esperando a las 7:00 p.m. si decides no venir entenderé que la amistad termino y te juro que hare lo que al principio querías me alejare de ti, me cambiare de habitación si soy yo la causa de tu mal y de que te alejes de tus amigas, ya no sabrás de mi Serena pero no olvides que hubo una chica que conoció el amor gracias a ti y que se enamoró perdidamente de ti ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir estas sensaciones y por enseñarme lo que es estar enamorada! _

_Haruka Tenoh_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de esta historia, eh tardado en actualizar por mis exámenes y tareas de la universidad espero este capítulo les guste y no me odien por hacer sufrir a las rubias y sobre todo a la ojiverde y no odien a Serena y a mí, la letra cursiva es narrando los pensamientos de Haruka para distinguirlos de los de Serena espero no se confundan y es un poco más extenso que los anteriores. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia.

**Fernanda:** gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto e imagines la escena, espero te guste este capítulo y siguas la historia, bueno aun no me siento muy capaz de narrar lo que sigue del beso pero a ver qué pasa va.

**Yuuki cross 988: **gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y que hayas imaginado, gracias por seguir la historia y bueno me alegra saber que la historia sea de tu agrado y que la sigas ojala te guste este capítulo.

**Anónimos: **gracias por sus comentarios los de ustedes y los demás me animan a seguir con esta historia gracias por tomarse un tiempo en comentar es bueno saber que les gusta.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10 Invernadero

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 10. "Invernadero" **

_Serena ya no puedo más, ya no puedo estar así de distanciadas te necesito y yo sé que tú me necesitas aunque lo niegues te conozco tan bien que no puedes mentirme, te espero en la fuente que está en el último invernadero, tú sabes cual siempre te hable de él y que un día irías conmigo ahí te estaré esperando a las 7:00 p.m. si decides no venir entenderé que la amistad termino y te juro que hare lo que al principio querías me alejare de ti, me cambiare de habitación si soy yo la causa de tu mal y de que te alejes de tus amigas, ya no sabrás de mi Serena pero no olvides que hubo una chica que conoció el amor gracias a ti y que se enamoró perdidamente de ti ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir estas sensaciones y por enseñarme lo que es estar enamorada! _

_Haruka Tenoh_

Estas palabras no dejaban de sonar en mi mente, ¿Qué debo hacer, debo ir o no?, ¡Tengo miedo a lo que pase si no voy y si voy!, ¡¿Qué hago?! Estuve caminando por toda la habitación parecía león enjaulado de un lado a otro pensando si ir o no al encuentro con Haruka, me sentía un poco nerviosa ¡Haruka realmente provoca muchas sensaciones en mí! Estuve en unos ratos sentada en otras de pie y muchas dando vueltas en la habitación.

Recordando esos momentos desde que la conocí de como la rechazaba y deseaba que se fuera de la habitación, hasta el día de mi accidente lo bien que se portó conmigo, la cita que tuvimos en el parque en vacaciones cuando me fue a ver, los enojos que me provoca verla con Lita y con sus compañeras de clase ¡Porque tiene que ser tan amable y buena con los demás, cualquiera se puede enamorar de ella!, también recordé ese momento de la boda de Ann y Alan ese baile que fue lo más hermoso que eh vivido y en el hotel ¡Dios Haruka provoca sensaciones y deseos en mí que me dan miedo porque sé que perderé la razón si me dejo llevar! Y recordé después de la boda esas lágrimas que sin explicación salían de mis ojos ese dolor tan profundo que provocaba el saber que la dejaría, que me alejaría de ella por miedo a esto que estoy sintiendo!.

Las 7:00 p.m. en punto, estoy decidida no iré al encuentro con Haruka total para que ir que haga lo que quiera no me importa. – ¿Pero realmente no me importa? – me preguntaba –

_7:15 p.m. Serena ¿Dónde estás?, tal vez se te hizo tarde y como está retirado llegaras en un ratito más, ¡si eso es aquí te esperare!, me acomode el uniforme para verme bien para ti porque solo me importa que tú me veas y siempre lo eh hecho siempre tanto inconsciente y conscientemente que me mires a mí solo a mí y el cabello tratando de peinarlo ya que estaba haciendo algo de viento y creo que siempre eh querido llamar tu atención desde que te vi corriendo por el corredor porque se te hacia tarde desde ese momento empezó nuestra historia y mis deseos de llamar tu atención de que me miraras a mí solo a mí._

Son las 8:00 p.m. Miro la ventana hace algo de frio y veo que comienza a llover, Haruka no llega ¿Seguro está esperándome?, no tal vez ya venga a la habitación al ver que no eh llegado, digo ya va una hora y no creo que me espere más ¿O sí?.

_8:10 p.m. comienza a llover fuertemente ¡Serena ven te lo suplico, te lo ruego ven! No pude evitar derramar lágrimas muy amargas tengo miedo a que no vengas, que prefieras negar esto que sentimos por el que dirán Serena mi amor ven por favor te lo ruego no dejes que esto termine así, y si así lo decides no tendré fuerza para ir a la habitación y verte pero no puedo estar sin ti, sin verte, amo verte y quiero sentir tu piel en mi cuerpo te necesito Serena y te deseo ¡Te extraño Serena, ven te lo ruego te necesito más para vivir te amo más que a mi vida! Quería gritarlo y llorar porque aún no llegas y yo no quiero perderte no puedo ni quiero dejar de amarte y que tu no me ames eso me mata ¡Esta espera me está matando y la desesperación se quiere apoderar de mí!, pero debo ser fuerte y esperar yo sé que vendrás mi dulce Serena._

8:30 p.m. Comienza a llover más fuerte, Haruka no viene ¡Ash me preocupa que se esté mojando! – ¿y por qué debería de preocuparme por ella? – Que tal y su amiguita Lita ya fue a su rescate – ¡Hay no esa no que ni se atreva a aprovecharse por el frio para estar con Haruka, no debo hacer algo, para que eso no pase!, tome de mi closet un paraguas y me dirigí al invernadero, al salir de la habitación no había nadie en los pasillos, ni en el universidad por la lluvia todos estaban adentro, estaba algo oscuro el camino hacia el invernadero, tenía frío, la lluvia no paraba, después de un rato de caminar estaba cerca del invernadero era hermoso lo que se podía ver era como de cristal muy hermoso eso hacía notar las bellas flores y plantas que estaba en el invernadero, el camino seguía un camino de piedritas y alrededor un bello pasto, lo seguí y a lo lejos vi una fuerte, muchos árboles a su alrededor y una banquita y ahí sentada una persona de cabello corto y rubio, empapada por la lluvia y ella no se movía de la banca, solo se veía caer la lluvia encima de ella, sentí tanta nostalgia y me sentí fatal por no haber asistido antes y por dejar que se mojara, se podía enfermar llevaba tiempo bajo la lluvia, corrí hacia ella, cuando llegue a ella, ella me sintió y subió su mirada a verme, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y aun así le brillaron al verme ahí parada cerca de ella, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que sentí miedo de ese aceleramiento, me a pesar del frio que se sentía un calor en mi subió desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, no podía moverme ni decir nada más que mirarla.

_Las 9:00 p.m. ya es muy tarde y con la lluvia así tal vez no venga, mi corazón, mi ser, todo de mi llora porque ella no ha llegado tengo miedo y mi corazón se oprime al pensar que ella no vendrá, no se nota que estoy llorando porque la lluvia hace discreta mis lágrimas, siento mi corazón en pedacitos, un dolor como si algo me lo presionara, por mi mente pasan muchas cosas, siento enojo y quiero decir que jamás te hablare y no te rogare por tu amistad y amor, que jamás verán un intento por querer llamar tu atención y querer estar cerca de ti, pero pienso en tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias y esos momentos tan felices y me hace tener la esperanza de que te decidas y te atrevas a amarme y a dar una oportunidad a este amor. Siento que alguien se acerca y cuando alzo la mirada te veo con un pants, sudadera y paraguas mirándome fijamente, por un momento creí que era mi imaginación por el deseo de verte ahí pero me di cuenta que eras tú quería pararme y abrazarte y llenarte de besos pero estaba mojada y con mis ojos llorosos porque creí que no irías, no pude decir nada más que mirarte con amor, mi corazón estaba latiendo como nunca y el frio desapareció para recorrer un calor que solo tú me puedes hacer sentir. _– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Pregunte – ¡Esperándote a que vinieras! – Respondió la ojiverde – ¡Pero viste que no venía ¿Por qué esperaste?!, mírate estas toda mojada, te puedes enfermar ¿Acaso no te importa? Fuiste muy tonta al estar bajo la lluvia una hora – Dije molesta – ¡No, me importa cuanto tenga que esperar por ti esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, si ser tonta es esperar por ti, y esperar a que te decidas a verme y dejar el miedo a este que nos está y a que te decidas a elegirme a mí pasando, si lo soy, soy la mayor tonta del mundo y tenía la esperanza de que llegaras a este encuentro por eso espere y esperaría por ti hasta que te atrevieras a venir y a darte cuenta que aunque lo niegues lo que sentimos es más fuerte de lo que piensas y solo espero que te atrevas a darle una oportunidad a este amor! – Dijo Haruka parándose de la banca, con voz suave y baja – ¡Eres una tonta! – Dije – ¡Yo sé que no te gustaría estar conmigo o tal vez ni te gusto de la forma que yo quiero, pero no te pido nada, nada a cambio, solo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo aunque sea como amiga, te pido que me permitas estar contigo aunque sea así de lejos! – Dijo Haruka con sus ojos cristalizados y bajando la cabeza – ¡Haruka! – Dije soltando el paraguas para abrazar fuertemente a Haruka – ¡Serena te amo, eres mi primer y único amor! – Dijo Haruka susurrando en mi oído – Haruka, no sé como pero tú sabes lo que siento por ti, ¡tengo miedo! – Dije abrazándola fuertemente a mi – Haruka me separo de mí y mirándome a los ojos dijo – ¡No hay por qué tener miedo si juntas estamos todo podemos superar, dale una oportunidad a este amor! – ¡Haruka yo…! – Dije cuando fui interrumpida, Haruka me tomo de la cintura, pegándome a ella, quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de nuestros labios, sentí que el corazón se me saldría, sentía su respiración y lo mojado de su ropa y cuerpo, la mire fijamente y ella igual cuando me di cuenta mis deseos de besarla no se pudieron contener y lleve mis labios a los suyos, se sienten tan cálidos, nuestros labios rozan provocándonos un erizo de piel a ambas, nuestros labios se unían contrayéndolos y separándonos varias veces, sentía que se me debilitaba mi cuerpo al sentir sus besos y al estar tan pegada a ella a su cuerpo ¡Dios esta sensación es tan cálida a pesar que ella esta fría por la lluvia y mi estómago quiere explotar de ese cosquilleo que poco a poco recorre todo mi cuerpo, después de un tiempo de besarnos bajo la lluvia – ¡Gatita, te hará daño mojarte! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Tú me citaste aquí! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Pero tú llegaste dos horas tarde! – Dijo la rubia – ¡Pero llegue que es lo importante! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Sí, eso es lo importante! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Eso sí! – Dije aun abrazándola y dándole besos en sus labios, mientras Haruka me abrazaba más a ella, y comenzó a cantarme en el oído –

***~* Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más****  
****Pero nada se detiene****  
****Solo vivo para ti****  
****Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir****  
****Como un vicio que me duele****  
****Quiero mirarte a los ojos**

–Mientras cantaba en mi oído, bailábamos con movimientos suaves y de lado a lado, yo la abrase de su cuello y ella me tenía de la cintura

**Y cuando te me acercas****  
****Se acelera mi motor****  
****Me das fiebre****  
****Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir******

**Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele****  
****Quiero mirarte a los ojos**

**Luna****  
****No me abandones más****  
****Que tiendo a recuperarme****  
****En la cuna de tus cráteres****  
****Silencio****  
****Se abre la tierra****  
****Y se alzan los mares****  
****Al compás del volcán**

–Cuando cantaba mi piel se erizaba, mi corazón se aceleraba, un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo y un calor también recorría mi cuerpo

**Y cuando te me acercas****  
****Se acelera mi motor****  
****Me das fiebre****  
****Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir******

**Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele****  
****Quiero mirarte a los ojos**

**Luna****  
****No me abandones más****  
****Que tiendo a recuperarme****  
****En la cuna de tus cráteres****  
****Silencio****  
****Se abre la tierra****  
****Y se alzan los mares****  
****Al compás del volcán *~***

Cuando estábamos abrazadas todas esas sensaciones de la boda estaban presentes y aún más fuertes, no me importaba nada más que estar con ella, pues estábamos solo ella y yo, solo quería disfrutar este momento – _¡Volví a sentir que a Serena no le soy indiferente y como me besa con ese mismo sentimiento de la ves de la boda y aún más fuerte, no quiero que este momento termine solo quiero disfrutar! _– ¡Gatita debemos ir a la habitación nos enfermaremos por estar en la lluvia! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Ok, vamos a la habitación! – Dije como no queriendo irme de ahí – Nos dimos en último beso bajo la lluvia, un beso tierno y a la vez con deseo y que solo nos separaríamos cuando necesitemos respirar, después del beso nos dirigimos a la habitación tomadas de la mano caminando por los invernaderos –

Al llegar a la habitación Haruka me abrazo por la espalda dejando besos en mi cuello, yo solo suspire, pegándola más a mí – ¡Haruka deberías meterte a bañar para que no te haga daño por mojarte! – Dije ordenando – ¡Mmmm yo quiero estar abrazadita a ti! – Dijo como niña chiquita aferrándose a mí – ¡Haruka ve a bañarte es una orden! – Dije regañándola – ¡Ok, pero tú también debes bañarte te mojaste! – Dijo la ojiverde – Si, yo me bañare cuando termines tu – Dije sonrojada – ¡Ok iré a bañarme! – Dijo Haruka tomando su pijama y la toalla yéndose al baño – Cuando salió de bañarse yo me dirigí a bañarme, mientras lo hacía pensaba en que debo hacer si dejarme llevar por esto o decirle a Haruka que solo amistad, cuando salí de bañarme, me puse mi short y blusa para dormir, seque y cepille mi cabello, me puse crema y perfume en mi cuerpo al salir vi que Haruka me miraba mucho incluso me sonroje – ¡Que hermosa eres gatita! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada y sin dejar de mirar – ¡Gracias tú también te ves linda! – Dije sonrojada – Haruka se paró de su cama, camino hacia mí me tomo de la cintura pegándome a ella sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, se acercó a un centímetro de mis labios, mi respiración comenzó agitarse, mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón se aceleraba, mi piel se erizaba al sentir sus respiración y el rose de sus labios me hacía suspirar sin poder controlarme, poco a poco bajo a mi cuello dejando besos, que me hacían que mi respiración se hiciera más agitada, yo clavaba mis dedos en su espalda, mientras ella subía a mi oído dejando una mordida, rosaba sus labios y nariz en mi oído provocando electrizantes erizos en mi piel – ¡Serena Tsukino, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?! – Dijo susurrando en mi oído mientras rozaba su nariz en mi oído dejándome sentir su respiración agitada – Mis piernas temblaban, mi piel se erizaba electrizantemente, mi corazón se quería salir, mi cerebro sin razonar ni pensarlo – ¡Sí! – Dije sin pensar y sonrojada – ¡Deberás! – Dijo Haruka sorprendida – ¡Sí, Haruka quiero porque no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito para estar bien! – Dije con seriedad y sonrojada mis mejillas las sentía calientitas – ¿No te arrepentirás mañana? – Pregunto la ojiverde separándose y mirándome a los ojos – ¡No, no me arrepentiré! – Dije acariciando su cabello y dando besos en sus labios – ¡Eres mi gatita, mía, solo mía! – Dijo Haruka sonriendo coquetamente – ¡Y tu mía así que a esa Lita le vas diciendo que se aleje ok, soy una chica muy celosa! – Dije haciendo puchero – ¡Jajaja, hermosa te ves haciendo puchero! – Dijo Haruka sonriendo – ¡Mmmm no cambies el tema! – Dije haciendo mis gestos y sonrojada – ¡Lo sé y solo quiero ser tuya y le diré a Lita que ya tengo una hermosa novia y que amo! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Haruka, no le digas quien es tu novia ¿Sí?! – Dije bajando la mirada y aun abrazándola del cuello y ella de mi cintura – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Porque aún no estoy preparada Haruka y prefiero no decir nada aún y bueno mi familia no lo aceptaría por eso prefiero esperar un poco! ¿Sí? – Dije mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las manos – ¡Ok, lo entiendo y respeto, pero no hay porque avergonzarse y bueno que no haría yo por ti mi gatita si te amo como no te imaginas! – Dijo Haruka mirándome a los ojos y abrazándome fuertemente a ella – ¡Gracias! – Dije sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas – ¡No agradezcas yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! – Dijo Haruka tomándome de la barbilla y uniendo nuestros labios contrayéndolos y separándolos muchas veces y cada vez era más apasionado, pegándonos más a nosotras como si quisiéramos ser una, comencé a acariciar su espalda, ella suspiraba y se estremecía con cada caricia, entre caricias y besos caminamos sin separarnos ni un centímetro a la cama de Haruka, poco a poco nos fuimos acostando ella no deja mi cuello ni yo el de ella, sus manos comenzaban a recorrer toda mi espalda y yo a recorrerla, de repente sentí sus manos sobre mi piel Haruka acaricia por debajo de mi playera mientras besaba mi cuello ¡Dios Haruka me está haciendo perder la razón! – _Serena sus caricias me hacen sentir deseos que jamás sentí quiero tocarla y sentir como se estremece y cuando suspira me vuelve loca, yo beso su delicado y bello cuello siento como se estremece cuando mi labios rosan su piel blanca de ese cuello tan delicado y de esa espalda tan bella y suave, mis manos poco a poco van recorriendo toda su espalda, mis dedos siente su piel delicada y blanca, mi corazón quiere salir, mis mariposas recorren todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agitan y va al mismo ritmo que el de serena, ¡Dios que sensación tan mas excitante e inexplicable sentir nuestros pechos rozar en un movimiento que hice! No pude contenerme y gemí! _– Mientras Haruka recorría con sus dedos rosando mi espalda, yo suspiraba y besaba sus hombros que sensación tan electrizante sentir el rose de nuestros pechos en un movimiento de Haruka y oír como gimió me hizo erizarme la piel, morder su hombro y clavar mis dedos en su espalda – _¡Estas sensaciones son las más hermosas e inexplicables solo sé que me estoy dejando llevar y aunque nunca eh besado ni tocado a una mujer, mi cuerpo y mente solas van haciendo las cosas como si ellas supieran como hacerlo, estoy sonrojada y con deseos que jamás imagine sentir! _– Esto es una sensación rara que jamás sentí y jamás creí sentir con una chica, pero mi cuerpo desea yo deseo estar con Haruka y sé que si seguimos así la razón la perderemos y ¡Qué más da la razón si mi cuerpo y todo de mi lo deseamos!...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de esta historia, eh tardado en actualizar por mis exámenes y tareas de la universidad, espero les agrade este capítulo es un poco más corto que los pasados y a ver qué pasa con estas dos rubias. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Es bueno saber que les gusta la historia.

**Yuuki cross 988: **gracias tarde en actualizar por la escuela lo siento y gracias por leer y que bueno que la historia te guste y te imagines y sientas la historia.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Primer Mes

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones:** **Quiero pedir una disculpa el fin de semana no pude actualizar esta historia por cuestiones personales, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten, también quiero aclarar que nunca había escrito nada sobre ese tipo de situaciones espero no decepcionarlos en este capítulo y espero poder actualizar más rápido el próximo.**

**Capítulo 11. "Primer Mes" **

– _¡Estas sensaciones son las más hermosas e inexplicables solo sé que me estoy dejando llevar y aunque nunca eh besado ni tocado a una mujer, mi cuerpo y mente solas van haciendo las cosas como si ellas supieran como hacerlo, estoy sonrojada y con deseos que jamás imagine sentir! _– Esto es una sensación rara que jamás sentí y jamás creí sentir con una chica, pero mi cuerpo desea yo deseo estar con Haruka y sé que si seguimos así la razón la perderemos y ¡Qué más da la razón si mi cuerpo y todo de mi lo deseamos!...

Desde ese día Haruka y yo empezamos una relación tal vez nadie lo entendería y me da mucho miedo el rechazo e incomprensión de mi familia, amigos y personas cercanas a mí, tengo miedo al qué dirán a las críticas, yo nunca creí sentir algo por una chica a mí siempre me gustaron los chicos pero con Haruka fue distinto ella despertó sentimientos que nadie jamás despertó y no quiero que por miedo la pueda perder y aunque aún no me decido a habar con mi familia, ni amigos cada día que pasa me enamoro de Haruka y hoy quiero que sea un día especial para ambas por que cumplimos nuestro primer mes.

-¡Hola mi gatita! – dijo Haruka abrazándome por la espalda

- ¡Hola amor! – respondí pegándome más a ella y dando besos en sus manos

- ¿Sabes que hoy es un día especial? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Claro que lo se amor! – dije acariciando sus manos

- ¡Gatita en la noche quiero que no hagas planes ni nada, quiero estar contigo a solas! ¿Sí gatita mía? – dijo Haruka aferrándome más a mí

- ¡Sí lo sé amor y yo igual quiero pasar toda la tarde y noche contigo sin interrupciones! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Entonces acabando las clases nos vemos aquí ¿sí?! – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Sí amor, te amo Haruka! – dije volteándome para darle un beso

Haruka correspondió a mi beso y nos despedimos para ir a nuestras clases, fui a mis clases estuve un rato con Mina y Amy en el almuerzo, les comente que tenía mucha tarea y que aprender unos conceptos para que no fueran a la habitación o me invitaran a algún lado, cuando iba hacia mi última clase vi que estaban Darien, Diamante y Zafiro en las escaleras me sentí incomoda por lo que había pasado con Darien y el aún sigue molesto conmigo por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, cuando paso junto a ellos los únicos que me saludan es Diamante y Zafiro, Darien solo se voltea, en verdad sentí muy feo el decirle a Darien que no funcionaríamos como pareja pero despues de lo que paso en nuestra cita no podía seguir finjiendo o tratando de sentir algo por el cuándo por la que realmente siento es por Haruka y es normal que Darien este así no ha de ser fácil que alguien por primera vez le diga que no y como me dijo el "Muchas quisieran que yo les pidiera ser algo más, que las mire y tome en cuenta y tú te atreves a rechazarme, pero un día te arrepentiras" sé que lo dijo por el rechazo y aunque sea como sea Darien se portó muy bien conmigo espero un día podamos ser amigos salude en general y me dirigí a mi clase.

Cuando salí de clase me dirigí a mi habitación cuando llegue ya estaba Haruka acomodando el cuarto para una comida-cena romántica porque tenía pétalos de rosas en el piso y estaba poniendo velas en algunas partes de la habitación.

- ¡Mmmm ¿esto es para celebrar nuestro primer mes amor?! – pregunte

- ¡Sí gatita, quería que cuando llegaras ya estuviera todo pero llegaste antes! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Es hermoso amor, me encanta! ¿Qué será comida o cena romántica? – pregunte sonriendo y acercándome a ella

- ¡Mmm será comida casi cena! – dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso tierno

- ¡Te amo mi viento! – dije mirándola a los ojos y rozando mi nariz en sus labios para terminar con un beso que Haruka correspondió pegándome más a ella

Después de un rato de besos y caricias Haruka me dijo que iria por nuestra comida y se marchó yo aproveche para sacar su regalo de mi Haruka

**6:30 p.m.**

Llego Haruka con la comida olía delicioso, saco los platos de comida y los puso en la mesa de tareas le puso un mantel lindo, puso los platos con la comida, saco dos vasos y una botella de vino tinto "Beso de Vino" se dirigió a mí, tomo mi mano y la beso – ¡Amor sé que no es la mejor comida-cena ni el mejor lugar, pero quería que fuera especial este día! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Es hermoso y perfecto amor, te amo! – ¿Pasamos a comer? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Sí amor! Y dime ¿Qué es? – Pregunte – ¡Es espagueti blanco con trozos de jamón y queso mozzarella con lomo adobado y de postre pastel de chocolate tu favorito! – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo estirando la mano para llevarme a la mesa – ¡Mmm que delicia amor! – Dije sonriendo tomando su mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa para comer, Haruka me sirvió un poco de vino igual para ella – ¡Amor quiero brindar por nuestro primer mes y agradecerte por atreverte a amarme y porque no dejaste perder este amor, TE AMO con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y palabras falta para expresarte cuanto te amo y decirte y demostrarte que eres el amor de mi vida y agradezco a la vida por traerte a mi camino y porque no solo sean meses si no una vida entera a tu lado! – Dijo Haruka sonrojada – ¡Mi amor brindemos por nuestro amor y porque sea para toda la vida TE AMO HARUKA eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por este mes tan maravilloso! – Dije sonriendo y chocando nuestras copas –

Comenzamos a comer y disfrutar de nuestra compañía, Haruka puso algo de música en su móvil, terminamos de comer y Haruka sonríe – ¿Qué pasa amor, a que se debe esa sonrisa? – Pregunte – ¡Tengo algo para ti! – Dijo guiñándome el ojo – ¡Así! ¿Qué es amor? – Pregunte intrigada – ¡Cierra tus ojos! – Dijo Haruka misteriosa – ¡Mmm ok amor! – Dije y cerré mis ojos – ¿No ves nada de verdad? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Enserio Haruka no veo nada! – Dije – ¡No vale espiar eh! – Dijo Haruka – ¡Ya sé! – Dije – ¡Ok! – Respondió Haruka – -Unos minutos después – ¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos Haruka? – Pregunte ya impaciente – ¡Sí ya puedes! – Dijo la ojiverde –

Abrí los ojos y Haruka tenía una caja de regalo y me la entrego, tome la caja de regalo y la abrí desenvolví y vi que era un tipo álbum hecho por Haruka con fotos de nosotras desde que éramos amigas hasta las de ahora que somos novias era hermoso recordar con esas fotos esos momentos y en algunas fotos arriba de ellas tenían pensamientos después de varias fotos comenzaron unos escritos que comencé a leer y terminaba y leía el otro eran escritos de Haruka era como su diario donde escribía lo que pasaba con nosotros y de lo que empezaba a sentir y hasta ahorita lo feliz que esta por nuestro primer mes, cuando termine de leer abrace a Haruka y la llene de besos me hacía tan feliz saber cuánto me ama y a la vez triste por haber sido la causa de alguna de sus tristezas y lágrimas.

Haruka me abrazo fuerte y mirándome a los ojos – ¡Gatita mía esos escritos son los que escribo cada noche en mi libreta rosa pero quise dártelos con fotos ilustrando porque quiero que si un día dudas de tu amor o nuestro amor o dejes de quererme vayas y lo veas tal vez eso te haga cambiar de opinión y atreves de esos recuerdos esa llama de nuestro amor regrese y regreses a mí! – Dijo Haruka acariciando mis mejillas – ¡Haruka Te Amo y jamás óyelo bien jamás dudare y dejare de amarte! – Dije mirándola a los ojos y pegándola más a mi cuerpo – ¡Yo jamás dejare de amarte gatita! – Dijo Haruka tomando mi barbilla y dándome un beso que no terminaríamos hasta que necesitáramos respirar porque era como si ese beso dependiera nuestras vidas – ¡Haruka yo también tengo algo para ti! – Dije sonriendo coquetamente – ¿Qué es? – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Cierra los ojos! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Ok, eres traviesa gatita! – Dijo riendo y cerrando los ojos mientras aproveche para sacar el regalo – ¡Ya puedes abrirlos! – Dije sonriendo – Toma extendí el regalo a sus manos ella lo tomo y empezó a romper la envoltura – ¡Amor te amo tanto gracias! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y llenándome de besos – ¡Sabía que era tu videojuego que tanto querías y te lo quise regalar amor! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Gracias amor tu eres mi mejor regalo! Y ¿Jugaras conmigo? – Dijo abrazándome fuertemente a ella – ¡Sí amor jugare contigo y tú eres mi mejor regalo! – Dije sonriendo mientras ella seguía llenándome de besos y caricias.

Entre besos y caricias se nos estaba pasando el tiempo en eso Haruka me susurra al oído – ¡Señorita hermosa ¿podría hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo una pieza especial?! – Dijo la ojiverde – ¡Claro que si mi novia hermosa! – Dije sonriendo – Haruka tomo su móvil y puso una canción – Dios cuando empezó recordé esa canción era nuestra canción la que por primera vez bailamos y mis mariposas comenzaban a revolotear por todo mi cuerpo tal y como paso en la boda de Alan y Ann – ¿Recuerdas que esa es nuestra canción? – Pregunto la ojiverde – ¡Claro jamás la olvidaría! – Dije

Haruka tenía sus manos en mi cintura y poco a poco las bajo un poco yo tenía mis manos rodeando su cuello y mi cabeza en su hombro, bailando con movimientos suaves y a la ves sensuales de un lado a otro.

***~* ****When I saw you standing there****  
****I about fell off my chair****  
****When you moved your mouth to speak****  
****I felt the blood go to my feet******

**Now it took time for me to know****  
****What you tried so not to show****  
****Something in my soul just cried****  
****I see the want in your blue eyes******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be**

**You told yourself years ago****  
****You'd never let your feelings show****  
****The obligation that you made****  
****For the title that they gave******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be**

…. Música ….

- ¿Recuerdas cuando la bailamos por primera vez gatita? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Sí amor lo recuerdo fue un día muy especial y ese momento es inolvidable aun me haces sentir lo mismo o aún más que aquella vez! – dije un poco sonrojada

- ¡Tu igual a mi gatita te amo tanto y solo puedo agradecer el a verte conocido y el que permitieras que yo sea parte de tu vida! – dijo Haruka pegándome más a ella

- ¡Yo igual amor te amo y agradezco que me ames tanto como yo a ti a pesar de todo estemos juntas! – dije

- ¡Sí por eso quise que este primer mes fuera algo especial! – dijo la ojiverde mientras continuábamos bailando

**Now it took time for me to know****  
****What you tried so not to show****  
****Something in my soul just cried****  
****I see the want in your blue eyes******

**Baby, I'd love you to want me****  
****The way that I want you****  
****The way that it should be****  
****Baby, you'd love me to want you****  
****The way that I want to****  
****If you'd only let it be** ***~***

Cuando termino la canción seguimos abrazadas miramos a la ventana y se veía tan Hermosa la luna Haruka comenzó a darme besos en mis mejillas yo correspondí acariciando su espalda poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando a mi cuello quitando el cabello que estorbaba para que sus labios tocaran mi cuello Haruka besaba delicada y con ternura mi cuello provocando en mi un cosquilleo y me gustaba lo que sentía y la pegue con más fuerzas a mí yo comencé a besar el cuello de Haruka provocando en ella suspiro, sus labios recorrían mi cuello y poco a poco bajaban a mi pecho, Haruka hacían aun lado mi blusa para poder besar mi hombro y dejar una mordida, comencé a acariciar su espalada y seguí dando besos en su cuello Haruka poco a poco me fue llevando a la cama y nos fuimos acostando lentamente y disfrutando de nuestros besos y caricias Haruka comienzo a bajar con besos a mi pecho y poco a poco empezó a quitar mi blusa yo seguía besando su cuello y comencé a quitar su camisa, Haruka comenzó a acariciar mi espalda hasta que se topó con el broche del bra y comenzaba a desabrocharlo para y subió con besos a mi oído – ¡Gatita deseo tocarte y hacerte mía! – Dijo susurrando Haruka – ¡Yo también quiero que me hagas tuya! – Dije sonrojada – ¡Te amo Serena! – Dijo Haruka –

Quite su camisa de Haruka mientras mis dedos rozaban su espalda y ella se estremecía en mis brazos, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban y el corazón latía tan fuerte – _Entre besos y caricias quite su bra y mi corazón se aceleró recorrí toda su espalda con mis dedos sentir su piel erizarse y besar sus hombros, cuellos y baja asía cierta tan cálida y sensual, mis labios comenzaron a besar esos cálidos pechos y sentía como Serena se estremecía y ¡Dios gimió de una manera tan sensual que me provocaba más deseos! Quería hacer míos sus pechos y todo su cuerpo, mientras yo daba besos y masajes a sus pechos ella besaba y mordía mis hombros que sensación tan más excitante _– Sin darme cuenta Haruka quito mi bra y ¡Dios beso mis pechos, espalda, cuello y hombros! Haruka me hace perder la razón que hasta sin pensar deje escuchar un gemido y su reacción de Haruka fue erizar su piel y suspirando, mis manos también recorrían la espalda de Haruka, me subí arriba de Haruka y sin pensarlo desabroche y quite su bra e hice lo que ella comencé a besar, morder, lamer y acariciar esos pechos tan cálidos y sentir como Haruka se eriza, se estremece, ver como se sonroja y ella deja escapar unos gemidos y se muerde su labio tan sensual que hace que mi corazón siga latiendo fuertemente y mi respiración se agita un poco más –

Entre más besos y caricias que nos hacíamos mutuamente Haruka recorría mi espalda con besos y algunos eran húmedos provocando en mi electrizantes sensaciones de placer y cuando yo lo hice a ella se estremecía y suspiraba sin darnos cuenta empezamos a jugar con nuestros pantalones y cuando caímos en la razón ya los habíamos despojado entre juegos de miradas coquetas, besos, caricias, mordidas y lamidas Haruka comenzó a rozar y a besar mis piernas de pies hasta llegar a mi última prenda íntima haciéndome gemir al sentir su respiración en mi parte intima, ella se sonrojo y me miro yo la mire tanto ella como yo sabíamos que pasaría seria nuestra primera vez y ambas no sabemos cómo puesto que nunca habíamos pensado e imaginado que pasaría eso y de esa manera pero nuestros cuerpos se conectaban y nos ayudaban, nos guiaban de cómo seguir y hacerlo.

Haruka comenzó a quitar mi última prenda íntima con delicadeza dejando besos en mis piernas mientras me la quitaba siguió besando mis piernas y cerca de mi abdomen yo sentía deseos de que me tocara que me hiciera suya pero decidí separarla para poder subirme arriba de ella y quitar su última prenda íntima besando y rozando mi nariz, labios y dedos en todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer erizándose su piel, entre más besos, caricias, mordidas y lamidas nuestras respiraciones se agitaban más y más, nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y como si nuestras vidas dependieran de esos besos, nos aferrábamos una de la otra sintiendo como rozaban nuestros pechos y como sus piernas se entrelazaban, el cuarto se sentía bastante acalorada, Haruka y yo estábamos húmedas y con deseos de hacernos mujer de la una de la otra Haruka comenzó a tocar mi intimidad produciendo en mi gemidos de placer que poco a poco se iban haciendo más fuerte al igual que mi respiración de volvía más agitada, Haruka se sonrojaba y algunos de mis gemidos los callaba con besos muy apasionados yo deje uno que otro rasguño en su espalda e incluso clavaba mis uñas en su espalda pero a Haruka parecía producirle placer, yo también comencé a tocar su intimidad haciendo gemir a Haruka y erizarse de placer ambas estábamos disfrutando ya que era la primera vez que nos entregábamos y aunque no sabíamos cómo hacerlo nuestros cuerpos nos ayudaban y no queríamos dejar de hacer el amor cuando llegamos al clímax gemimos fuertemente ambas terminado con la respiración bastante agitada y el corazón latiendo al por mayor Haruka me acurruco en sus brazo dando besos en mi frente, nos aferramos una la otra como si queríamos permanecer así toda la vida solo nos miramos las palabras sobran para expresar todo ese amor y pasión que sentimos una por la otra y que lo demostramos esa noche y estas cuatro paredes como la luna eran testigos de ese amor y de la cual no nos arrepentimos, porque lo que hicimos lo hicimos consientes y porque así lo deseamos en verdad me doy cuenta que Haruka significa mucho en mi vida y ahora soy su mujer y ella mi mujer con ella aprendí a ser mujer y a conocer lo que es estar verdaderamente enamorada.

_Hoy aparte de ser nuestro primer mes juntas de relación, hoy fue nuestra primera vez, nunca imagine que hacer el amor fuera lo más maravilloso y más cuando amas a esa persona, hoy más que nunca acabo de comprobar que Serena Tsukino es la mujer con la que quiero pasar todo mi vida y a la única que amare por siempre y para siempre, lo que paso hoy significa mucho para mí porque ahora ella me pertenece como yo a ella y lo que de hoy es prueba de nuestro amor de mi amor verdadero por ti Te Amo mi Gatita eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no puedo creer que una persona pueda ser capaz de hacer sentir tantas cosas estoy más que feliz es como estar en el sueño más feliz y maravilloso pero con la certeza de que al despertar estarás ahí conmigo para seguir viviendo este nuestro amor…_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo de esta historia, eh tardado en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad y otras situaciones les agradezco su espera y por seguir leyendo.

**Yuuki cross 988: **gracias por tus palabras y por seguir la historia es bueno saber que te gusta cómo va la historia y espero actualizar ya más rápido.

**Fernanda:** Jejejeje ok Fernanda ya está algo más que un beso espero no decepcionarte ya que nunca eh escrito algo de ese tipo y no sé cómo describirlo saludos.

**Anahis:** Gracias por leer esta historia y me da gusto saber que les guste mucho y las atraiga cada capítulo una disculpa por no actualizar rápido espero poder hacerlo seguido o si no cada finde.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	12. Capítulo 12 Cumpleaños

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones:** **Quiero pedir una disculpa el fin de semana no pude actualizar esta historia por cuestiones personales, y bueno ya que el 30 de junio es el cumple de nuestra rubia de odangos así que aquí va un capítulo para su cumpleaños espero lo disfruten y no me odien verán que después celebraran muy bien su cumpleaños.**

**Capítulo 12. "Cumpleaños" **

Es increíble que ya haya pasado dos años y medio de relación con Haruka, cada momento, cada detalle, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada foto un recuerdo y este amor sigue creciendo jamás imagine sentir lo que siento por ella, es difícil porque jamás sentí algo por una mujer pero ella, ella me enamoro y sé que solo con ella quiero compartir mi vida no importa que no sea el típico matrimonio de mujer y hombre, ni lleno de hijos, ni con una boda espectacular eso ya no importa porque la elegí a ella solo a ella.

_En unos días será el cumpleaños de mi gatita hermosa y quiero que ese día sea especial y demostrarle que es la mujer de mi vida el amor de mi vida y que la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón"._

Hoy salimos a comer Haruka y yo comimos hamburguesas y pasamos una tarde agradable, caminando por el parque un chico me sonrió y me dijo adiós guapa como era de esperarse Haruka se molestó y estuvo seria en todo el camino, al llegar a la habitación.

- ¡Haruka amor! – dije sonriendo coquetamente tratando de contentarla

- ¡Mmmm! – respondió muy seria Haruka

- ¡Amor ya no estés molesta, yo ni pele al tipo ese amor! – dije haciendo puchero

- ¡Ya, se pero no aguanto que te coqueteen! – dijo enojada Haruka

- ¡Haruka, ya no seas infantil! ¿Sí? – dije abrazándola

- ¿Infantil? ¡No soy infantil!, sabes que controlo mis celos más que tú, tú me haces un drama si Lita u otras se me acercan – dijo reclamando la ojiverde

- ¡Pero esas te coquetean descaradamente y se te resbalan son unas ofrecidas! – dije enojada

- ¡Ese tipo te miraba con… con bueno tu sabes! Y eso no pasaría si… – dijo Haruka sin terminar lo que iba a decir

- ¿Qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir – dije enojada

- ¡Nada! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Cual nada dime! – dije exigiéndole que me dijera

- Si eso quieres… Si tú no ocultaras nuestra relación ante todos ni a ti te coquetearían o invitarían a salir como a mí – dijo la ojiverde un poco exaltada y bajando la mirada

- ¡Aaaah… tú sabes que yo aún no estoy preparada para decirle eso a mi familia y bueno eso tampoco sería la solución para que dejen de coquetearte – dije nerviosa y enojada

- ¡Pues yo creo que si, a lo mejor no la solución pero si ayudaría! – dijo Haruka exaltada

- ¡Pues tenemos diferente opinión! – dije

- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Haruka sentándose a su cama y separándose de mi

- ¿Entonces para que estás conmigo? Si lo que quieres es lucirte con una novia, no se para que sigues conmigo – dije con lágrimas

- ¡Serena yo te amo por eso estoy contigo y por eso eh aguantado y esperado por que un día podamos salir de la mano sin que nos escondamos! – dijo Haruka triste

- ¡Yo también te amo Haruka pero tengo miedo a la reacción de mi familia y de todos que nos juzquen y… Ahhhhh! – dije llorando

- ¡No hay porque tener miedo amor, yo siempre estaré contigo, ya no llores vamos olvidemos eso y mejor sigamos disfrutando de estos dos años y medio y los que faltan amor! – dijo Haruka acercándose a mí, secando mis lágrimas y dándome besos

- ¿Nunca te cansaras de esperar hasta que yo me atreva a hablar con mis padres y a nuestros amigos? - pregunte mirándola a los ojos

- ¡Nunca mi amor, gatita siempre serás mi único amor el verdadero y siempre esperare por ti y por nuestro amor! – dijo la ojiverde dándome besos en mis mejillas y labios

- ¡Ok, Haruka te amo como jamás ame y amare a nadie eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida! – dije abrazándola fuerte a mi

- ¡Amor, mi gatita te amo Serena y siempre será así! – dijo Haruka besándome tiernamente

- Pase lo que pase ¿Siempre serás mi amor? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos

- ¡Siempre será así amor! – dijo la ojiverde besando y profundizando el beso

Entre besos y caricias nos fuimos a dormir en la cama y olvidándonos de esos celos y problemas que a veces tenemos pero que a pesar de eso seguimos juntas, a veces tengo miedo de que Haruka se enoje y decida dejarme pero sé que me ama y es más fácil que yo la deje en un arrebato de enojo que ella a mí, pero ella sabe cómo calmar mis enojos y celos como yo se calmar los de ella.

En la mañana nos despertamos, Haruka se metió a bañar, cuando salió me metí yo a bañar cuando salí Haruka ya tenía el desayuno, desayunamos normalmente y nos vestimos para ir a clases, nos dimos unos besos de despedida.

- Entonces ¿Te espero para comer amor? – pregunte a mi linda novia

- ¡Sí, mi amor paso por ti a tu salón! ¿Ok? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Sí mi amor! – dije sonriendo coquetamente abrazándola

- Amor el domingo es tu cumpleaños y bueno quiero saber si ¿Iras con tu familia a festejar tu cumpleaños o tienes otro plan para tu cumple? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Este… ammm no, no tengo ningún plan si tal vez vaya el sábado a ver a mi familia, para festejar mi cumpleaños contigo el domingo! – dije nerviosamente

- ¡Ok, entonces el domingo festejaremos tu cumple! Me alegra poder pasar tu cumpleaños ese día juntas amor! – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

- ¡Sí, a mi igual, bueno iré a clases te veo para comer! – dije nerviosamente me despedí de beso y abrazo y salí de la habitación

Salí rápidamente de la habitación no quiero que Haruka pregunte mucho sobre que hare para mi cumpleaños ¡Espero todo vaya bien! Seguí caminando para mis clases cuando me encontré a Darien, Diamante y Zafiro, me acerque a ellos y llamando a Zafiro, nos retiramos para que Darien ni Diamante oyeran lo que le diría, le entregue una hoja a Zafiro y le dije lo que tenía que decirle el prometió que no diría nada y que nos veríamos ahí, me despedí de el de beso y me fui a mi clases.

_Salí de la habitación y fui a clases, al terminar mi última clase estaba feliz porque solo esperaría una dos horas para ir a comer con mi novia ¡Serena te amo tanto! En eso me encontré a Lita ella me saludo como siempre sonriente y amable_

- ¡Hola Haru! ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Lita de abrazo y beso en la mejilla

- ¡Muy bien! Gracias ¿y tú? – pregunto la ojiverde correspondiendo al saludo

- Muy bien también Haru. Oye haru ¿Qué harás el sábado? Estaba pensando si íbamos al cine – pregunto Lita coquetamente

- ¡No puedo, tengo otro compromiso, perdóname! – dijo la ojiverde apenada

- ¡Claro olvidaba es el cumpleaños de Tsukino y pues iras a su fiesta el sábado en su casa, como se pudo olvidar! – dijo Lita

- Si… - respondió Haruka

- ¡Bueno espero la pase bien! De hecho solo invito a Zafiro vi cuando le entrego un papel y bueno unas chicas comentaban que irían a su fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa y que solo invito a sus amigos más cercanos – comento Lita

- ¡Claro! Lita discúlpame tengo prisa después hablamos ¿Sí? – dijo Haruka

- ¡K!, pero dime estas bien te veo algo no se mal – dijo Lita preocupada

- ¡Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes adiós! – dijo la ojiverde yéndose rápido

_Serena no, no debe ser mentira de Lita tu no me has dicho de ninguna fiesta en tu casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños incluso hoy te pregunte y tu… y tu dirigiste que… _– recordando mientras pensaba –

**FLASHBACK**

- Amor el domingo es tu cumpleaños y bueno quiero saber si ¿Iras con tu familia a festejar tu cumpleaños o tienes otro plan para tu cumple? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Este… ammm no, no tengo ningún plan si tal vez vaya el sábado a ver a mi familia, para festejar mi cumpleaños contigo el domingo! – dije nerviosamente

- ¡Ok, entonces el domingo festejaremos tu cumple! Me alegra poder pasar tu cumpleaños ese día juntas amor! – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

- ¡Sí, a mi igual, bueno iré a clases te veo para comer! – dije nerviosamente me despedí de beso y abrazo y salí de la habitación

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_¡Claro por eso estabas nerviosa! ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu fiesta? _Mi corazón se siente partir en pedazos y cuando Lita me comento sentí como sin me vieran aventado una cubeta de agua helada y quede en shock no podía creer lo que oia y más porque me lo oculto, ¿A caso no querías que yo supiera para que no fuera a tu fiesta?, tal vez aun te avergüenzas de mí, de como soy y como me visto o ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso? Quizás por miedo a que tu familia se entere de lo nuestro, pero si hemos fingido tantas veces ser solo amigas porque no solo lo dijiste yo viera entendido y aunque me doliera no viera ido a tu fiesta por verte feliz y tranquila, mi corazón duele, no te imaginas como me duele saber que esto que lo ocultaras, que me mintieras, lágrimas salieron de mi mientras caminaba sin jumbo, seque mis lágrimas y más tranquila pensé y me dirigí a buscar a Mina ella tenía que quitarme las dudas de si era verdad lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado en casa de Serena.

Después de caminar por varios lugares de la escuela encontré a Mina con Zafiro y los interrumpí, le dije a Mina que le quería decir algo ella le dijo a Zafiro que no tardaba, nos sentamos en una banca enfrente de Zafiro.

- ¡Dime Haru! – dijo la ojiazul

- Mina ¿Me podrías pasar la dirección de Serena para lo del sábado? – pregunto la ojiverde

- ¡Claro que si Haru! Pásame tu móvil para escribirte la dirección o quieres que nos vayamos juntas a su fiesta de cumple Amy y yo nos iremos juntas – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡No, lo que pasa es que tal vez llegue tarde porque primero veré a mi familia que vendrán a verme! – dijo la ojiverde tratando de sonreír y dando su móvil a Mina

- ¡Ok, espero si puedas ir! – dijo Mina anotando la dirección en el móvil de Haruka

- ¡Sí espero! No le digas a Serena que te pedí la dirección ni nada porque yo no le asegure que iría y si le dices que te pedí la dirección puede pensar que si iré y después si no puedo se molestara ¿Ok? – dijo la ojiverde

- Ok Haru no le diré – dijo Mina sonriendo

Me despedí de Mina con un fuerte abrazo, que desearía que me diera porque me estoy muriendo por dentro saber que es verdad Serena tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado y no me ha dicho, que pensaba decirme el mero sábado o de plano no decirme ¡Claro me dijo que iría el sábado con su familia a festejarlo y el domingo el día de su cumpleaños conmigo y sin decirme nada de su fiesta!.

Llegue a la habitación avente mi mochila me tire a la cama y comencé a llorar, después de 30 minutos abren la puerta y era Serena, dejo su mochila en su mesilla y se acercó a mí.

Llegue de mis clases algo cansada y hambrienta y vi que Haruka estaba acostada como si no si no recordara que quedamos en ir a comer juntas.

- ¡Haruka, ya vine! – dije alegremente sentándome junto a ella

- ¡Ok! – dije casi sin pronunciar

- ¡Vamos a comer amor! – dije

- ¡Ok! – dijo Haruka sin ganas

- A ver Haruka que tienes yo estoy cansada y con hambre y tu estas de floja que no te quieres parar y ni hablar – dije enojada

- ¡No tengo hambre y no estoy enojada! – dijo la ojiverde alzando la voz

- Perfecto si tú no tienes hambre yo sí y eso me vieras dicho para no esperarme hasta venir aquí y mejor viera pasado al comedor a comer algo – dije molesta y parándome de la cama de Haruka

- ¡No se me ocurrió decirte! – dijo Haruka con sarcasmo

- Sabes que quédate acostadota yo iré a comer – dije enojada caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas mentirme lo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños del sábado? – pregunto la ojiverde enojada y con lágrimas

- ¿Qué, de que hablas? – dije nerviosa y helada con esa pregunta

- Ya no me mientas sé que el sábado te harán una fiesta de cumpleaños en tu casa y que solo invitaste a unos cuantos amigos más cercanos – dijo la ojiverde enojada reclamando

- Bueno es que si te iba a decir – dije agachando la mirada

- ¿Cuándo? El lunes o el mismo sábado o hasta que me enterara, sabes yo creo que si nunca me enteraba tu nunca me vieras dicho Serena Tsukino – dijo Haruka molesta

- ¡Si te iba a decir pero…! – dije sentándome en mi cama

- ¡Seguro no te creo no tenías intenciones de decirme sabes por qué, porque te avergüenza tener novia mujer, porque te da miedo el que dirán, porque ni siquiera quieres presentarme a tu familia claro porque me presentaras como "amiga" porque te avergüenzas y ni tu misma aceptas que estas enamorada de una mujer! – dijo Haruka enfrentándome en la cara y exaltada

- ¡No me avergüenzo, porque te amo! Pero si tengo miedo a que mi familia lo descubra y no sé cómo reaccionar a su rechazo a sus preguntas y a que te hagan mala cara por cómo te vistes y que por eso lo descubran y miedo a perderte! – dije soltando el llanto

- ¡Ya no llores, eso no pasara jamás me perderás porque yo te amo y siempre estaré ahí para luchar por nuestro amor!, pero entiéndeme como me sentí al saber lo de tu fiesta y que no me lo hayas sentí que todo se me venía abajo que te avergonzaba nuestro amor y sentí que mi corazón se partía en pedacitos – dijo la ojiverde abrazándome a ella

- ¡Sí lo imagino y perdóname por favor perdóname, yo te amo como no te imaginas y no quiero perderte por estas tonterías mías que hago sin pensar, además mis papás planearon esta comida! – dije mirándola a los ojos y con lágrimas tome sus manos apretándolas fuertemente

- ¡Amor jamás me perderás porque te amo y eres el amor de mi vida, tú no te imaginas cuanto te amo y bueno olvidemos eso pero amor nunca me ocultes nada mira esos malos entendidos y enojos los pudimos evitar y no tengo nada que perdonarte gatita mía! – dijo Haruka tiernamente dándome un beso y abrazándome más a ella

Seguimos con besos y caricias y esos besos y caricias terminaron en mi cama y entre más besos y más caricias y sin pensar hicimos el amor es tan hermoso entregarte a esa persona que amas y que cada día te das cuenta que la amas más aun y que significa todo para ti.

En la mañana me levante temprano, Haruka no me dijo nada ya sobre la fiesta en mi casa, desayunamos nos reunimos con Mina y Amy, Haruka nos acompañó a la central de autobuses ya antes me había despedido de ella y en la central solo nos despedimos de abrazo como si fuéramos amigas.

Cuando llegue a casa mi mami, Samy y papá me esperaban y ya tenían todo arreglado para mi fiesta, los abrace fuertemente y me dieron sus regalos que después abriría porque llegue a platicar y a disfrutar de su compañía solo nosotros en familia, les comente que me iría el domingo temprano por cuestiones de trabajo finales y que tenía que irme el día de mi cumpleaños pero estaba feliz de festejarlo con ellos en familia y amigos aunque sea un día antes.

Después de un par de horas comenzaron a llegar mis amigos, pusimos algo de música y los pase al jardín para que se sentaran Samy les ofreció algo de beber y botanas, entre platicas y risas llegaron Amy y Mina que se habían ido a bañar y arreglar, también llego Zafiro muy guapo y se quedó con ellas, después de un rato mamá empezó a servir la comida, comenzamos a comer y algunos repetían comida y otros pedían botana y entre platicas y cantando con el karaoke que papá puso enserio era una fiesta increíble a lado de mis amigos y mi familia aunque desearía que Haruka pudiera estar conmigo, pero sé que eso es imposible jamás mi familia permitiría y aceptaría a Haruka como mi novia y que estuviera conviviendo en familia con nosotros, pensando en esas situaciones llega mi mamá y me dije en el oído – ¡Hay alguien que te busca y te espera en la sala! – Dijo mi mamá algo extraña – ¡Ok! – Dije parándome de la silla diciéndoles que en un momento regresaba ellos respondieron que si – Serena luego platicamos – Dijo mi mamá con seriedad – ¡Sí mami! – Dije sonriendo e intrigada por su comportamiento

Cuando llegue a la sala vi que estaba Haruka sentada para viendo las fotografías que teníamos en el mueble y en su mano traía un regalo mi corazón se aceleró y el miedo de que mi mamá haya intuido algo se apodero de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías – dije nerviosa

- ¡Quería darte la sorpresa y bueno te traje tu regalo! – dijo la ojiverde acercándose para abrazarme

- ¡Gracias Haruka! – dije nerviosa y palmeando su espalda por su abrazo

- ¡No tengas miedo no pasara nada actúa normal! – dijo susurrando mientras se separaba de mi

- ¡Sí! Mina, Amy y Zafiro están en el jardín vamos – dije sonriendo, caminamos hacia el jardín y mi mamá nos paro

- ¡Mamá, te presento a mi amiga Haruka Tenoh! – dije muy nerviosa y con miedo

- ¡Mucho gusto señora! – dijo Haruka sonriendo y estirando su mano para saludarla

- ¡El gusto es mío! – dijo mamá Ikuko estrechando la mano

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Haruka soltándole la mano

- ¡Sí, Serena puedes venir conmigo! – dijo mamá Ikuko

- ¡Sí mamá, Haruka ahí están Mina y Amy ahí me esperan por favor! – dije sonriendo y me fui con mamá a la cocina

Mamá comenzó a preguntarme si era una amiga de la universidad igual que Amy y otras dos amigas y que juraba que era hombre hasta que hablo y que ella no entendía como había chicas que quisieran aparentar ser hombres y vestirse como hombre yo le dije que Haruka no pretendía ser hombre es femenina solo por su forma de vestirse no, mamá dijo que de todos modos esperaba que no se me fuera a pegar esas ideas locas de que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo y así yo les respondí que jamás que ni loca compartiría mi vida con una chica prefería estar sola que estar con una mujer como pareja.

- ¡Haru viniste! – dijo Mina sonriendo y abrazándola

- ¡Sí, solo vine de rápido, este le puedes dar esto a Serena! – dijo la ojiverde algo triste

- ¡Sí claro yo se lo doy! ¿Pero ya te vas? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí solo vine de rápido nos vemos Mina! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Ok, cuídate hasta el lunes! – dijo Mina despidiéndose de beso y abrazo de Haruka

- ¡Sí adiós! – dijo Haruka correspondiendo al abrazo y beso mientras se marchaba

- Mina caminando hacia el jardín – ¡Serena, Haru te dejo esto! – Dijo Mina dándome el regalo

- ¡Gracias Mina! Y ¿Dónde está Haruka! – pregunte mientras recibía el regalo

- Se fue dijo que solo venia de rápido – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – dije

Después Mina y yo regresamos al jardín pero había algo que me inquietaba de la ida de Haruka y note que en uno de las partes del moño traía una notita enrollada la saque y desenrolle y leí.

"_Mi amor decidí irme sin despedir porque no quiero ser la causante de que la pases mal en tu fiesta, ahora más que nunca se lo difícil que será que tu mamá y familia acepten lo nuestro y no quiero ser la causante de un dolor en tu vida y sobre todo no quiero que te avergüences y ocultes más este amor, nunca olvides que te amo y que cuando te atrevas a amarme y tengas el suficiente valor estaré esperándote."_

Mi corazón se oprimió y sentí como por dentro lloraba, sentía como derramaba lágrimas y si supe que Haruka escucho a mi mamá y lo que le dije ahora sé que Haruka se está despidiendo yo no la quiero perder pero tengo miedo de la reacción y el rechazo de mi familia de mis amigos y conocidos no sé si tenga o llegue a tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar todo y estar con Haruka, poco a poco se fueron llendo los invitados, yo no quise abrir los regalos y me fui con un regalo el de Haruka a mi habitación solo agradecí por la fiesta y me no pude dormir solo llorar y pensar en que vaya cumpleaños pasare sin ti y era con la que en verdad quería celebrarlo comencé a llorar amargamente y que de todos modos iría a la universidad mañana con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí para festejar juntas mi cumpleaños como lo habíamos planeado.

_Serena mi amor es tan difícil decidir pero sé que nunca te pondría en contra de tu familia y aunque me duela lo que dijiste sé que no te atreverás a enfrentar a todos por nuestro amor así que este tiempo nos servirá para que te decidas a luchar o a terminar definitivamente aunque eso me mate de dolor…_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yuuki cross 988: **jajajajaja si la hizo su mujer, gracias me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo.

**Anahis:** Gracias me alegra saber que te gusto y por tus felicitaciones.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Extraño

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 13. "Te Extraño" **

_Salí de la casa de Serena, no podía pensar en nada mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista, como pude llegue a la central de autobuses y me dirigí a la universidad, cuando llegue a la universidad saque mi maleta y comencé a empacar cada que metía algo a mi maleta era un dolor tan inmenso, termine de empacar mire todo con lágrimas en mis ojos acaricie la cama de Serena esa cama donde la hice mía deje un beso y me retire , fui de regreso a la central de autobuses y pedí un boleto para mi ciudad solo tuve que esperar media hora, en todo el camino no deje de pensar en Serena quería regresar irla a abrazar decirle que la amo, pero no, lo mejor es esto me alejare de ti si tu un día quieres y te atreves a amarme y a este amor regresaremos para estar juntas._

_Al llegar a mi casa corrí al cuarto de mamá, ella estaba sentaba en su cama al verla me arroje en sus brazo y comencé a llorar a veces sentía que el llanto me atacaba y me ahogaba _– ¿Qué tienes hijita? – Pregunto mamá preocupada – Yo no podía dejar el llanto solo me abrazaba más a ella y el llanto no me dejaba hablar – ¿Peleaste con Serena? – Pregunto mamá – Comencé a llorar más fuerte – Cariño veras que se contentaran, han tenido algunas peleas pera las resuelven veras que está también la arreglan – Dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello y dándome consuelo en su regazo – ¡Esta vez no mamá, termine con ella! – Dije apenas se me entendía – A ver Haruka respira profundo tranquilízate, ire por un té y me explicas el porqué de esa decisión si estas mal ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no me respondas tranquilízate iré por el té – Dijo mamá dándome un fuerte abrazo, beso en mi mejilla y se bajó por el té yo inhale y exhale tratándome de calmar en lo que mamá regresaba – Aquí está el té, tú ya ¿estas mejor? – Pregunto mamá – ¡Ya más calmada mamá! – le dije a mamá – Bueno ahora dime porque dejaste a Serena y estas así de mal por esa decisión – Dijo mamá – Le explique todo lo que paso desde el día que me entere de su cumpleaños hasta que llegue a llorando a ella, mamá escuchaba detalladamente sin hacer ningún gesto solo me miraba hasta que dijo – Haruka tu eres mi vida tú y tu hermana, jamás quiero verlas llorar, sé que fue difícil pero te apoyamos en tu relación y creo que Serena no la conozco pero te ha hecho muy feliz y tú a ella, más sin embargo creo que debiste decirle de frente tu decisión y porque lo haces y a ella le toca decidir que hará si luchara o te dejara ir, ahora dime si ella decide no luchar y acepta tu decisión ¿Qué harás, ya no iras a la escuela? Porque será difícil compartir habitación – Si decide no luchar lo aceptare y sé que estuvo mal no decirle de frente pero después de oír eso no pensé solo no quiero verla sufrir y si tiene que ser así lo aceptare, de la escuela ya había terminado mis materias solo estaría por calificaciones pero esas las puedo checar en internet desde aquí, mamá seguiré en la universidad y si será difícil por eso si Serena decide el adiós definitivo pediré el cambio de habitación o lo intercambiare con Mina diciendo cualquier pretexto eso lo veré cuando este en la situación – Dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos – ¡Ok, Haruka sabes que siempre contaras conmigo! Y me alegra que no dejes tus estudios, hija yo quiero verte feliz y quiero que te animes como la guerrera que eres, prométeme que pase lo que pase serás fuerte – Dijo mamá – ¡Lo prometo mamá y gracias pero ahora solo abrázame! – Dije mientras volvía a mojar sus brazos de lágrimas a mamá, hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensaba en la palabras de Haruka todas y cada una resonaban en mi mente "_Mi amor decidí irme sin despedir porque no quiero ser la causante de que la pases mal en tu fiesta, ahora más que nunca se lo difícil que será que tu mamá y familia acepten lo nuestro y no quiero ser la causante de un dolor en tu vida y sobre todo no quiero que te avergüences y ocultes más este amor, nunca olvides que te amo y que cuando te atrevas a amarme y tengas el suficiente valor estaré esperándote." _Eso decidiste Haruka ¿Dónde están tus promesas de amor? Te das por vencida tan rápido, tal vez lo dijiste por el momento, ¿Por qué en mi cumpleaños decides decir adiós? No lo entiendo. – Me quede dormida después de varias horas de pensamientos, me levante temprano, mamá estaba preparando el desayuno, me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, comenzamos a desayunar yo apenas probé bocado no tenía hambre ni ganas de nada solo quería ver a Haruka saber y que me diga en mi cara que me deja, terminando el desayuno les dije que me iría a la universidad, mamá me trato de convencer que me fuera más tarde pero no hice caso dije cosas para justificar mi regreso lo antes posible, me llevaron a la universidad me despedí de ellos y fui corriendo a mi habitación al llegar vi que Haruka no estaba no había nada de ella, revise el closet y su ropa ni nada estaba, me senté en su cama y comencé a llorar.

– _Serena mi amor ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Estarás festejando tu cumpleaños a lado de tu familia? Amor perdóname pero yo no quiero perderte no quiero, pero no puedo y no te pondré en contra de tu familia, mi gatita espero que a pesar de todo tengas un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! _

Mis ojos ya dolían de tanto llorar, solo miraba en el techo, Haruka te extraño, tu cama esta cama y estas cuatro paredes son testigos de nuestro amor, de que me hiciste tu mujer y yo mi mujer, mi piel te necesita yo te necesito ¿Dónde estás? ¡Este era el cumpleaños feliz que querías para mí, pues Feliz cumpleaños Serena!, me quede dormida en su cama, la cama de ella de mi mujer porque es mi mujer.

El lunes llego, pregunte a Mina si sabía algo de Haruka me dijo que no, solo que ya había terminado sus materias que seguro se habría ido a su casa Amy comento que tal vez tuvo que ir de prisa porque no se despidió de nosotras y eso era raro Mina que do de llamarle, yo no podía decir nada solo esperar si al día siguiente se presentaba o me llamaba, yo tenía miedo de llamarle no quería sentir que me rechazara o que me dijera algo que me rompería mi corazón o que ni siquiera me contestara no podía era mejor estar así que confirmar lo que me estaba doliendo tanto.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo no llegaste, le pregunte a Mina sobre ti, me dijo que le llamaste a ella y Amy para pedirles disculpa por no despedirte pero que tuviste que irte rápido y que como ya habías terminado tus materias por eso no has ido a la escuela, sentí como todo mi ser se congelo al saber esa noticia lo esperaba a mí no me llamarías, me enoje y fui a mi habitación llorando y con enojo comencé a hacer mi maleta para irme a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones ¡Ah sí lo quisiste Haruka pues yo no hace nada, tal vez es lo mejor así mi familia ni mis amigos ni nadie sabrá lo nuestro olvidare eso que sea como un mal sueño del que ya desperté!

_Los días pasan y pasan y tú no llamas seguro estas molesta, triste por mi actitud o tal vez estés pensando que fue lo mejor, mientras yo ruego porque regreses a mi o que pueda controlar mis deseos de estar contigo mi gatita te necesito cada día más mi cuerpo pide y añora tu cuerpo Serena quiere estar en tus brazos siento deseos de ir a buscarte, de llamarte y perder toda dignidad ante ti rogarte que y pedirte perdón, pero tú debes entender y darte cuenta si en verdad me amas y si estas dispuesta a amarme o a dejarme ir, tengo miedo a que pase pero sea lo que sea siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Sabes gatita para dejar de pensar y quitarme la tentación de llamarte o irte a buscar duplico mis horas de trabajo en las tierras sé que la tierra ni mi cuerpo tienen la culpa pero es la única manera de desahogarme y no enloquecer termino muerta de casación para dormir y no sentir el vacío de soledad sin ti._

Tres semanas sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tu voz que me hace perder la razón y más cuando susurrabas en mi oído, tres semanas sin sentir tu piel, Haruka ¿me extrañaras?, ¿me necesitaras como yo a ti? Haruka regresa ya no aguanto estar sin ti deseo besarte, tocarte, hacerte mía Haruka te necesito, todo me recuerda a ti, estoy mal si tú supieras, que casi no duerno, casi no como, ya no salgo, no habla con nadie, mamá viene y me pregunta que pasa, le digo que nada y de ahí no me saca, Sammy mi hermano y hasta papá me tratan de animar pero solo sonrió y sigo igual, a veces quisiera decirles que te amo, que estoy enamorada de una chica pero no puedo.

_Despierto agitada, sudando y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente _– _¡Fue un sueño! _– _tallo mis ojos y cara_, _miro el reloj 5:00 a.m. Ese sueño fue tan real, Serena todo de mi te necesita y desea, dios sigo agitada sentir tu piel, tus besos, sus suspiros y tus gemidos, ¡Dios espero no haya… y mis padres o Rei me hayan oído! Estoy avergonzada pero ese sueño es el claro deseo que tengo y mi necesidad de estar con Serena, es la primera vez que sueño que hago el amor con ella, que la hago mía de una forma tan llena de deseo y con una pasión que nunca lo hemos hecho parecía un león salvaje cazando a mi presa y tú, tú eras fuego en esa cama que hacíamos una gran llamarada de pasión, enloquecí de deseos y mi necesidad de tenerte conmigo me hace soñarte y en esa situación, de pronto me sentí húmeda ¡Dios! Estoy tan sonrojada pero ya no sé si es por el sueño y por qué mi cuerpo al parecer lo vivió tan real o el hecho que nunca me había pasado esto y pensar que pude hacer algún tipo de ruido mientras dormía y me hayan oído, mi temperatura es elevada, las imágenes de mi sueños aparecen y quiero sentir a Serena quiero que me toque que me haga suya y estos pensamientos me hacen no dejar de sudar, abrazo fuertemente mi almohada y la muerdo tratando de controlar estos deseos y tratando de olvidar esas imágenes para controlarme y no agarrar el móvil y llamarla y decirle que la necesito, la deseo y amo más que nunca. _

Faltan 3 semanas de vacaciones y aun no sé nada de ti, sentada junto a mi ventana veo pasar una pareja de la mano y recuerdo cuando tu tomabas mis manos con amor y ternura que unas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, las limpio y miro hacia mi maleta, – ¡Esto no puede continuar así, Serena Tsukino regresa la vida sigue y yo seguiré adelante sin ti Haruka Tenoh así lo quisiste! – Mire mi maleta y fui hacia ella ni siquiera había desempacado nada, ya que tenía ropa en casa no tuve necesidad de desempacar reí, creo que es hora de comprar nueva ropa, tome la maleta la abrí y mire la ropa que traía para ver que comprar, papá no se negaría a comprarme otro guardarropa con tal de animarme me daría para ir de shopping y obvio mi amiga de toda la vida me acompañaría, al sacar la ropa sin arrugarla y doblándola para después meterla salió un tipo álbum hecho a mano de foami cocido con hilo rosa con adornos brillantes hermoso, mi corazón se acelero era el álbum que me había regalado Haruka donde poníamos nuestras fotos y sus escritos, lo tome y comencé a hojearlo esas fotos hicieron que derramara más lágrimas, me senté en la cama y seguí mirando hasta que llegue a un escrito.

"_Hoy llegue a la universidad estoy tan emocionada llena de ilusiones, algo curioso paso cuando me presente a la encargada de dormitorios vi a una chica rubia peinada de odangos corriendo porque se le hacía tarde, desde que la mire a lo lejos bajando esas escaleras llamo mi atención no sé si era su peinado o el que iba corriendo en su primer día no lo sé, lo que sé es que me atrajo como un imán hasta que la perdí de vista y deseo conocerla tengo el deseo y la necesidad de hablar con ella y ser su amiga." _– Mis ojos se abrieron desde ese día comenzó nuestra historia amor – Pensé mientras seguía leyendo.

"_No entiendo porque Serena Tsukino quiere que me cambie de cuarto y tampoco es justo que yo tenga que irme, tampoco entiendo porque cada que me hace un desplante mi corazón se siente triste, creí que en esta nueva etapa de mi vida tendría oportunidad de conocer buenos amigos, al menos Mina parece ser una buena amiga. _

_Sé que me ganare tu amistad Serena porque tú a mi sin conocerte me agradas mucho, eres tan alegre, sonriendo a todos, tan amable, tan interesante de conocer desde el primer día que te vi corriendo en el pasillo, desde ese día llamaste mi atención por conocerte y yo solo espero una oportunidad para conocernos, por eso no acepte el intercambio"._

"_La primera vez que le regalo una rosa a alguien y esa fue a ti Serena, espero no lo tomes a mal solo quiero simpatizarte que me mires que no me juzgues que veas lo que hay en mí, mis sentimientos y no lo que soy por fuera, por mi apariencia y sobre todo para que olvides ese mal momento que te hice pasar con Lita yo no quiero agradarle a ella ni a nadie yo quiero agradarte a ti." _– Enseguida de este escrito estaba la foto de la rosa que me regalo por primera vez Haruka, mis ojos no dejaban de dejar de salir lágrimas pero seguí leyendo.

"_Hoy fue un día especial que jamás olvidare hoy por fin me miraste y me hablaste sin rechazo eh incluso conviviste con tus amigas y conmigo estando yo presente, ¡Gracias por este día!, también te lastimaste y ¿Sabes? Me alegra a ver sido yo quien te rescatara y ayudara porque gracias a ese accidente me miraste realmente y me permitiste conocerte."_

"_Hoy tuvimos un día de campo fue como nuestra primera cita me sonrojo solo de pronunciarlo fue tan hermoso verte ahí esperando por mí y como cada momento a tu lado es especial, tome varias fotos sin que te dieras cuenta si supieras tengo mi álbum personal de ti, Serena gracias otro día feliz, feliz porque tú me permites estar a tu lado soy feliz de ser tu amiga."_

"_Hoy le pregunte a Serena si algunas ves se ha enamorado y ella respondió que enamorar lo que es estar enamorada no, que querer si y mucho pero no cree que enamorarse no lo ha estado, también le pregunte ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo te gusta alguien? Ella me dijo que difícil pregunta, y que ella cree que cuando te gusta una persona te das cuenta porque no dejas de pensar en él, cuando lo ves sientes maripositas o cosquilleo en tu estómago, cuando lo ves hablando con alguien más te dan celos, cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona solos, cuando buscas cualquier pretexto para estar con esa persona y solo con esa persona estas a gusto y feliz y cuando estás enamorado es casi lo mismo pero cuando amas sientes que si esa persona se aleja de ti te mueres, te das cuenta que la necesitas para ser feliz, que la extrañas acabándose de ir, sientes que esa persona te complementa y que con esa persona eres tal cual y que conoces y te conoce tal cual son, quieres compartir todo y toda tu vida con esa persona y que había más cosas que se sienten cuando estás enamorado" _

_Es amor ese sentimiento inexplicable capaz de mover montañas, ese idioma universal, esa cosa tan única que solo algunos dichosos declaran experimentar._

_Una vez mi mamá me dijo que es amor o estar enamorado cuando:_

_Bueno las clásicas "maripositas" en el estómago que nos da de repente cuando leemos algún mensaje de esa persona o cuando nos dice algo tan lindo, o nos besa con pasión, nuestra panza parece que va a explotar y van a salir muchos bichos volando por doquier de lo feliz que nos pone__. __Estar enamorado es sentirse feliz por todo, estar embobado como se le llama, ver todo color de rosa, no enojarse y ver la plenitud de las cosas, querer estar todo el tiempo con ese alguien especial, y empezar a apreciar aquellas pequeñas cosas que la vida nos da.__Estar enamorados nos pone torpes, más de lo común, estamos distraídos en ese mundo mágico en donde todo es posible, y ahí es cuando nos dice la clásica frase "estás enamorada/o" y a veces cuando nos la dicen es cuando realmente nos damos cuenta que es así. Y que feliz nos pone estarlo, porque quizás hace mucho que no lo estamos, o quizás jamás lo estuvimos, solo sé que es una sensación maravillosa. Y ahí si nos volvemos más palomas que nunca y ahí si nos damos cuenta que vale la pena estar vivo, porque aunque parece que no llega más, de repente el amor nos toca la puerta y lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejarlo pasar._

_Yo nunca me eh enamorado, ni me había gustado alguien, pero me gusta estar a su lado, busco cualquier pretexto para estar cerca, para ser amigos, desde hace tiempo siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago llamado "mariposas en el estómago", me hace feliz cuando sonríe, soy tal cual como soy cuando estoy a su lado, y me provoca sensaciones que nunca había sentido entonces ¿Esto es amor? Amor es una palabra fuerte y hermosa pero no siempre se es correspondido y tengo miedo a sufrir una desilusión, pero una vez oí que en el amor y en la vida hay que arriesgarse, pero no quiero perder la amistad, pero puedo ganar algo tan maravilloso que es el amor verdadero y saber que es amar y ser amado. _

_No importa que pase soy feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres y siempre estaré ahí porque hoy como hace tiempo me eh dado cuenta que cada día te necesito más y cada día crece mi cariño hacia ti._ _Entonces esto ¿Es amor?... "_

"_Esta es una carta que escribí con lágrimas y una tristeza que jamás llegue a sentir y siempre recordare así como cada momento que paso contigo sea feliz o triste._

_¡Hola Serena!_

_Sé que al ver esta hoja y la rosa sabrás bien quien te la mando, al ver la letra reconocerás que soy yo, tal vez estas líneas no te importe leer, pero yo necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo por ahora te dejo esto que es algo de lo que eh sentido en estos casi dos meses sin hablarnos:_

_Como te extraño__  
__como te quiero__  
__a veces ciento__  
__que ya te perdí___

_Cuando te busco__  
__ya no te encuentro__  
__estás en tu mundo__  
__tan lejos de mí___

_No puede ser__  
__ya no lo aguanto__  
__te necesito__  
__y no estás aquí___

_No sé si es mi culpa__  
__o no nuestro destino__  
__pero me muero, me muero__  
__me muero, me muero__  
__sin ti...sin ti...sin ti...___

_No sé qué ha pasado__  
__pero cuando te miro__  
__ya no adivino__  
__lo que piensas de mi___

_Pasan los días__  
__y sigo sin verte__  
__ya no me contestas__  
__te escondes de mi___

_No sé qué nos pasa__  
__yo sé que me quieres__  
__Pero me abandones__  
__ohh...no...Sabes que te amo__  
__y que me muero, me muero__  
__me muero, me muero__  
__sin ti...sin ti...sin ti..._

_Serena ya no puedo más, ya no puedo estar así de distanciadas te necesito y yo sé que tú me necesitas aunque lo niegues te conozco tan bien que no puedes mentirme, te espero en la fuente que está en el último invernadero, tú sabes cual siempre te hable de él y que un día irías conmigo ahí te estaré esperando a las 7:00 p.m. si decides no venir entenderé que la amistad termino y te juro que hare lo que al principio querías me alejare de ti, me cambiare de habitación si soy yo la causa de tu mal y de que te alejes de tus amigas, ya no sabrás de mi Serena pero no olvides que hubo una chica que conoció el amor gracias a ti y que se enamoró perdidamente de ti ¡Gracias por hacerme sentir estas sensaciones y por enseñarme lo que es estar enamorada!"_

"_Cuando mire el reloj y era la hora de nuestra cita y tú no llegabas sentí un dolor que oprimía mi corazón, pero la esperanza de que llegaras fue más fuerte, espere y espere, comenzó a llover, no me importo termine toda mojada esperes mucho rato y mi ilusión de verte llegar me mantenía firme en aquella banca, hasta que te vi ahí parada sentí deseos de correr a tus brazos pero dejaría que tu comenzaras a hablar, pero con solo ir me hiciste feliz."_

"_¡Estas sensaciones son las más hermosas e inexplicables solo sé que me estoy dejando llevar y aunque nunca eh besado ni tocado a una mujer, mi cuerpo y mente solas van haciendo las cosas como si ellas supieran como hacerlo, estoy sonrojada y con deseos que jamás imagine sentir!" _– Entre mas leía me daba cuenta que sería un tonta si dejo ir este amor por miedo y cobardía – Segui leyendo –

"_En unos días será el cumpleaños de mi gatita hermosa y quiero que ese día sea especial y demostrarle que es la mujer de mi vida el amor de mi vida y que la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón". _– Mi corazón se oprimió mi Haruka pensando en mí en mi cumpleaños y yo, yo ni siquiera le conté de la comida que mi familia me organizaría, fui muy mala y todo por miedo al que dirán ¿Tal vez no te merezco Haruka?

"_Hoy mi corazón está de luto porque decidí dejar al amor de mi vida porque no quiero ser la causa de su sufrimiento y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme y si es por su felicidad y escribí estas líneas para ti que recuerdo tal cual como salieron de mi puño. Mi amor decidí irme sin despedir porque no quiero ser la causante de que la pases mal en tu fiesta, ahora más que nunca se lo difícil que será que tu mamá y familia acepten lo nuestro y no quiero ser la causante de un dolor en tu vida y sobre todo no quiero que te avergüences y ocultes más este amor, nunca olvides que te amo y que cuando te atrevas a amarme y tengas el suficiente valor estaré esperándote."_

"_Serena mi amor es tan difícil decidir pero sé que nunca te pondría en contra de tu familia y aunque me duela lo que dijiste sé que no te atreverás a enfrentar a todos por nuestro amor así que este tiempo nos servirá para que te decidas a luchar o a terminar definitivamente aunque eso me mate de dolor…"_

Cuando termine de leer todo y ver cada foto llenos de recuerdos, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensé mucho varias cosas venían a mi mente, me decidí ya lo decidí y tome una decisión, tome mi móvil marque un numero – ¡Hola, me urge verte y hablar contigo! ¿Podemos vernos en dos horas en el Starbucks de la plaza del centro? – ¡Ok ahí te veo! – Dijo – ¡Ok gracias necesito de tu ayuda! – Dije y termine la llamada, rápidamente guarde toda mi ropa en la maleta y el tipo álbum y me apure a bañarme.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Comentarios *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Yuuki cross 988: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras de fiel lectora de verdad gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo.

**Anahis:** Gracias y trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.

**Fernanda:** Gracias y me alegra que haya gustado mucho el capítulo 11 y el 12.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA!.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


End file.
